A Dog's Life
by GreyLiliy
Summary: Sanzo has kicked the bucket, but that just won't do! A certain Merciful Goddess has given Sanzo a second chance at life, but what's the catch?
1. Stray Dog

Plot bunny grown out of control. Like I needed another fic to work on, right? Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

**A Dog's Life**

**Chapter 1. Stray Dog.**

The thought had crossed his mind that this stupid mission would follow him into the grave, but Sanzo had no idea it could be so damn true. Sanzo sneezed as a dust cloud hit him in the face. That stupid cart had no respect for those waiting for a certain damned jeep to make an appearance. He huffed air and dirt out of his nose and plopped down on the ground to stare into the horizon. According to that hag his so called friends should be passing him on their continued way west any time now. It was a shame her definition of 'any time now' was over a day's time of waiting. He needed a cigarette or some booze. Actually, either would do nicely.

"What a cute doggy!"

Sanzo growled as the little girl approached him. It was more aimed at the so called 'Merciful Goddess' than anything else, but that was beside the point. He glared when she stooped on her knees to get a closer look. Her skirt brushed his paws and he barely restrained himself from snapping at her in frustration. She was the fifth person to bother him today!

"Sweetie, don't touch the dog. You don't know where he's been." A mother grabbed the hand of the small pig tailed child and dragged her past the brooding Golden Retriever. "We'll look at puppies in town."

Sanzo rolled his eyes and fell down on the ground from his newly inherited pawed feet and watched the dust fly up from under him. Setting his head down on his furred front paws he recalled how he had gotten into this mess in the first place. It was all that damn water sprite's fault. Sanzo snarled yet again before letting out a puppy's sigh. He couldn't blame Gojyo, it's not his fault that the chain snapped from the force of the fall.

He had never seen it coming, really, it was all so quick. Sanzo could remember turning around to see the blast coming straight for him. That demon's chi attack could have given Hakkai quite the run for his money. It did it's job and threw him right over the edge of the cliff, and he remembered being lucky it didn't blast a hole through his stomach. As he was falling, he remembered the sharp pain in his arm as the Shakujou's chain wrapped tightly around it in a desperate attempt to catch him. The smirking demon saw it and sent a second blast straight into Sanzo's chest in midair. He briefly heard the monkey screaming in his head just before the chain shattered and everything went black.

He licked his lips absently and wondered if there was a dignified way to scratch his nose without resorting to rubbing his muzzle on the ground. He just gave up and rubbed his face into the side of his leg and willed it to stop itching. Gods above, he missed having hands. Curse that stupid hag of a goddess!

That's right, this shit is all her fault. The moment everything went black, he was blinded by light and was staring face to face with that wretched woman-man thing. She actually had a serious look on her face and was staring at him intently. It occurred to Sanzo in that instant that he was dead, and the thought scared him, as much as he'd hate to admit.

"You really do like causing me trouble, don't you Konzen Douji." Her forlorn expression slowly turned into a warmer smile. "But that's okay, it makes things more interesting, doesn't it?"

"I'm dead? Right?" Sanzo looked down at himself and saw his bloodied robes. He stopped to stare at what looked like a hole in his chest. He restrained himself from sticking his hand through it and attempted to regain his composure. The hag ignored him and he wondered why that pissed him off.

"Yup, but you're not supposed to be dead, you're supposed to be doing your job stopping Gyumaoh!" She smiled and waved a finger to 'tsk' at him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sanzo nearly snarled forgetting the gaping hole in his chest. "You think I wanted to die before I got master's scripture back?"

"Nope!" A cat's grin split her face. "Which is why you get a second chance, you're a lucky boy being such a high servant of the gods and all."

"What are you talking about?" Sanzo nearly let the confusion leak into his eyes.

"I mean, I grabbed you before you got thrown back into the reincarnation cycle." The goddess fell into her chair and crossed her legs. "I'm sending you back, Konzen."

"Are you serious?"

"Totally."

Sanzo straightened his back and crossed his arms. "What's the catch?"

"Ah, knew you'd ask." Kanzeon Bosatsu smiled. "You won't be human."

"I'll be a demon?" Sanzo's eyes grew about two sizes. He'd been called a demon since he was a child, but he'd never actually considered being one for real.

"Oh, no, no." She waved that single finger again. "A dog."

"A dog?" Sanzo could feel the twitch developing in the corner of his eye. "Why on earth a dog?"

"Because you hate cats and they like to fetch things like good little pets should."

"I should kill you."

"Immortal, darling." She winked. "But don't fly off the handle yet. There's some good news."

"And what might that be?"

"If you can get your friends to recognize you in any status, in this case a dog, you'll be restored to your human form. Granted, if one figures it out they can't tell the others, but it's better than being reincarnated as a bug, don't you think?"

"All three of them have to figure out that a mutt is me?" Sanzo lifted an eyebrow. "Joy."

"Knew you'd think so, but it'll all turn out fine. You've got a job to do so think of this as a little side-track-style adventure."

"Do I have a time limit?" Sanzo considered how much work it was going to be to make this crazy idea work. He could see Hakkai figuring it out, but he was as good as stuck if he expected that idiot water sprite and monkey to figure out anything.

"Only your life. If you die again as a dog you don't get another chance at this." Kanzeon set her head on her hand. "And dogs don't live very long naturally, let alone all the other hazards. So don't take your time and don't screw up my generosity!"

"Oh just shut up and do it already."

"As you wish."

And that's where he ended up, a full grown Golden Retriever with an unusual glint of purple that flashes once in a while in his black eyes if the light is just right. The hag had told him his dog body was about a year old so he should be in good shape for at least fourteen years. She assured him that his human body would be his normal twenty-three year old self regardless of what age he ended up as a dog. Her only other advice was tipping him off as to where the jeep should be passing by. Apparently, the least his friends could do after burying him was to retrieve his master's sutra and get revenge on Gyumaoh. The thought they could move on without him was comforting and painful to think about at the same time. He briefly wondered which one of them was carrying his Maten Sutra.

Goku, it was probably the monkey who had it. That wouldn't surprise Sanzo in the slightest. He hit the ground with his tail as his thoughts dissolved into boredom. He'd been waiting nearly two days for them to round the corner, but there was still no luck. He was tired, hungry, and still working out the kinks of four legs. All in all, the mission to be human was experiencing one hell of a lousy start. His eyes nearly shut in exhaustion when he heard the familiar humming of an engine.

His head shot up from his legs and he pushed himself up as quickly as he could. There coming over the horizon was a very familiar front bumper. His tail wagged on its own accord before he could stop it. He could see Hakkai's monocle glistening in the sunlight and flowing red hair streaming in the light next to the man turned demon. In the back, the sun glinted off of Goku's golden coronet. It was about time they showed up!

The thought entered his mind before he could stop it and his tail stopped wagging. How on earth was he going to get them to stop and pick him up? He doubted they'd just pick up a stray mongrel they saw on the side of the road. He hadn't seen himself yet, but he knew he was dirty just from all the cart dust that's been blown at him. The jeep was quickly approaching and Sanzo needed to think quick before it passed him completely and he lost his chance. He got an idea suddenly, but it was stupid. _Really_ stupid.

-----

Hakkai was driving, but he didn't really pay attention to what he was doing. It was if all motivation had been driven out of his person. He remembered he had wanted to take care of Kanan's remains, but he never realized how much worse it felt when you actually did it. It made them truly, honestly dead and killed any notions of them somehow having survived. He could still see Sanzo's face as they threw dirt over it and watched the chakra on his forehead disappear behind a sea of loose soil. They buried him for the sake of time, if they had to watch his body burn away into nothing he didn't think they'd be able to go on. That would be too much to bear and they didn't have time to make a proper funeral pyre. They had to get away from that place as soon as possible. Even now, the burden of losing him weighed them all down like an invisible chain. Sanzo didn't believe in religion anyway, so he doubted he cared how he was buried. Hakkai was sure of that. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he forced himself to calm. He had cried with Gojyo already when they had finished the burial. He wouldn't do it again.

Gojyo watched Hakkai's hands tighten and loosen again. Gojyo didn't know what he'd do if Hakkai broke down again. He lit a Hi-Lite and inhaled it deeply. He never thought he'd cry over the droopy eyed monk, but watching Hakkai break down and the monkey go into shock was more than he could take. Everything just hurt from missing the monk to watching the other two suffer. "You okay, Hakkai."

"Yes, Gojyo." Hakkai raised his mouth slightly. He just couldn't bring himself to fully smile. "I'm fine. Did you need something?"

"No," Gojyo blew a smoke ring. "Just making small talk, it's too damn quiet."

"Yes, it really is." Hakkai looked in the rearview mirror. "Goku?"

"Don't worry, Hakkai." Goku looked up. "I'm okay, I'm even starting to feel hungry again."

"That's good to hear, you really haven't eaten anything decent since, well." Hakkai trailed off.

"You can say it you know." Goku matched Hakkai's eyes in the mirror. "I don't want to forget him."

"That is true, here it is a week after we bury him and we're afraid to mention it." Hakkai sighed.

"It's not your fault, Hakkai." Gojyo replied between drags on his cigarette. "It hurts for all of us the same, so no need to tip-toe around it."

"That's true." Hakkai laughed softly. "He'd probably shoot us all for being so depressed, as it is."

Goku laughed and felt his eyes watering. "Ain't that the truth."

"Yeah. Oh shit! Hakkai watch it!" Gojyo held on to the dashboard for the maneuvering he knew was coming.

"Oh!" Hakkai spun the wheel of jeep as hard as he could to turn left. The jeep skidded to a stop and Gojyo slammed into the dash. "Jeep, are you okay?"

"What the hell was that?" Goku rubbed his head and sat up.

"It's a dog." Hakkai blinked at the lanky animal that panting to the side of the jeep. If Hakkai hadn't swerved the left in time he would have smacked into the poor thing.

"That damn mutt almost killed us!" Gojyo stood up in the jeep to glare at the mutt. "As if we didn't have enough problems!"

"It's just an animal, Gojyo." Hakkai sighed. "It doesn't know any better."

Sanzo caught his breath and stood there for a few moments. Hakkai had gotten pretty close and he almost thought he was road kill. He swallowed and realized his little 'jump in front of the jeep' plan had accomplished his goal and gotten them to stop. Now if only his heart would stop pounding through his chest.

Goku stared down at the dusty dog and tilted his head. The thing was a mess from head to tail. His fur was slightly matted and was covered in soil and dirt. It was skinny as a twig and he felt sorry for the thing when he noticed the ribs peaking out from the fur. He was surprised when it wandered closer to the jeep and sniffed at it. He jumped up at the side and barked and Goku sat back a bit. "Easy."

"Hakkai, start driving again before this mutt tries to jump in the car." Gojyo settled down into his seat. That stupid dog was something they didn't need to deal with right now.

Hakkai watched as the, what he believed to be a Golden Retriever under all that dirt, paw at the side of his dragon. "He looks hungry, doesn't he?"

"Who cares, Hakkai." Gojyo tried to salvage the cigarette he had dropped into the seat. "It's not our problem."

Goku looked at those pleading eyes and realized how much it sucked to be that hungry. "We can't just leave it like that."

"I agree, Goku." Hakkai turned towards the back. "There should be some food in that pack behind you, why don't you give him a few bites."

Sanzo watched Goku rummage through the pack and tried to think quickly. As much as he'd appreciate food right now, what he needed was to get in the jeep and go with them.

"Here ya' go." Goku leaned over the side and held out a strip of bacon for the dog. To his delight the dog sniffed at it before taking it and gulping it down. He smiled a little bit at the sight before coming back to the eyes. For a few moments there was something familiar about them, but the thought that surfaced immediately after was smothered in his head after the wave of pain hit his heart thinking about it. "You like that don't you?"

Sanzo did indeed, but again, it wasn't the answer to his problem. He looked at the glare Gojyo was giving and the satisfied look on Hakkai's face. He wasn't getting any help from them. Gojyo didn't care and Hakkai felt his good Samaritan obligation had been filled. Go for the monkey then. Sanzo swallowed his pride and jumped up to rest his paws on the door. He did something he never thought he'd do in his life: beg.

Goku was startled by the dog jumping up but he was kind of cute whining like that and stretching his head trying to reach. "Sorry, pup. I don't have any more for you."

Sanzo groaned in his head and tried to climb into the seat, but the door was just too damn high when closed. He whimpered when Gojyo swatted at him and he hit the ground, again. _Stupid water sprite._

"Hey! Knock it off, Gojyo!" Goku looked down at the dog. "You could have hurt it!"

"I did no such thing." Gojyo sunk into his seat.

Goku glared but stopped when the dog jumped up again and continued the whining. He smiled a little bit and carefully patted the dog on the head. It stopped whimpering and leaned into the touch. "Don't mind the water sprite, he's just grumpy. We all have been as of late, really."

Sanzo was near disgusted with himself for enjoying the patting, but it meant he was one step closer to getting Goku to take him with them. He licked Goku's fingers to ice the cake.

"Hey, you're a nice guy, aren't you?" Goku laughed a little when the dog started to lick him. "But we gotta' go now."

Sanzo felt himself get gently shoved back onto the ground and heard the key in the ignition. No! He needed to get into the damn jeep, and he needed to do it now. He heard Gojyo shout a "good riddens" over Goku's "Good-bye!" and did the only thing that felt natural. He ran after the jeep best he could on an near-empty stomach. Bacon was nice, but it didn't have nearly enough calories for him to keep up with the jeep.

Goku watched the dog from the back of the jeep. It had been following them best it could for near two miles now. He felt bad for the thing all alone and it was probably still hungry. Two things Goku was very familiar with and never wanted to experience again like he had in the past.

Sanzo could feel himself breaking down from the pace. The jeep just moved too quickly and he didn't have enough energy to keep up with it. _Damn it all! Damn it!_

"Is that mutt still following us?" Gojyo turned around to sit on his knees in the seat. He leaned his head on his arms.

"It appears that way, Gojyo." Hakkai watched it in the mirror and sighed. It was tough to watch, but there was no way they could take care of a dog.

"Hey!" Goku jumped up on his own knees. "It collapsed!"

_Shit._ Sanzo hit the ground hard and tried desperately to get back on his feet. All the running had exhausted him fully and it hurt to move. His limbs were stiff and he felt a little nauseous from over exerting himself. His heart was beating a hundred times faster than he thought capable and his vision was blurring. _Maybe running after the jeep hadn't been the brightest of ideas._

"Good, maybe it'll stop following us now." Gojyo sat back down and nursed his smokes.

"Oh, dear." Hakkai felt the urge to stop the jeep but he hesitated.

"Hakkai!" Goku turned around. "Stop the jeep!"

"But Goku," Hakkai sighed, "We really can't afford…"

"Nonsense!" Goku interrupted. "We're not leaving it like that!"

One look at those golden eyes and Hakkai knew he wasn't winning this argument and slowed the jeep to a stop. He noticed Goku had leaped out long before the jeep had fully stopped and smiled a bit. Maybe the dog would be good for him.

"This is so stupid." Gojyo rolled his eyes. "Like we need another free loader."

"It's not like you pay for anything either. Last time I checked we are still using Sanzo's credit card." Hakkai smiled briefly.

"The bastard owed us anyway." Gojyo averted his eyes to watch the kid run to the dog. "Least he could do for leaving us."

"Gojyo."

"Yeah, yeah." The red-head flicked the ashes of his smoke over the side of the jeep. He licked his dry lips and slid into the seat much like butter melts into bread. "I know."

Sanzo felt dizzy when he was lifted off the ground. He could feel an arm or something underneath his two back legs and under his front two. He rested his head in the crook of an arm and briefly thought this being carried thing wasn't too bad. He looked up and realized it was the monkey carrying him. It figured he told himself, but he didn't get much farther than that brief thought before he feel asleep. He was too old for this shit.

Goku walked with the dog in his arms and shifted it a little. It was a large dog, but it was light as hell and that worried him. Dogs shouldn't be this easy to lift, no matter how strong the person doing the lifting was.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gojyo looked at Goku as he climbed into the car with the dog.

"We're taking the dog with us and I'm not arguing about it." Goku placed the dog next to him on the seat and let its head rest in his lap. "Drive."

"Alright." Hakkai answered before Gojyo even had a chance to give a response. He started the car and tried to ignore Gojyo's growing pout at losing before an argument had even begun. He watched Goku stare out of the side of the car and lean on his hand, elbow resting neatly on the door. He smiled when he realized his other hand was absently petting the dog. He reaffirmed that the dog might be a very good thing for Goku indeed.


	2. Adjusting

Yay for writing in spurts, right? Well, here's chapter two and thanks everyone for reading! Yay for doggy!Sanzo. 

**Chapter 2. Adjusting. **

"Hakkai," Gojyo covered his face with the top of his jacket. "That mutt stinks."

"He does seem to need a bath." Hakkai wrinkled his nose slightly while watching the dog from the rearview mirror. They had been driving for a few hours now and the dog had woken up. It was cute watching Goku pet it while it slept, but now that it was up and moving the unique smell it acquired was set free by the moving air. He was thankful that the dog was behind him, he shuttered to think how bad it smelt up close.

"It's not that bad." Goku pat the dog and watched as it desperately tried to stay still in the bumping vehicle. He laughed when it yelped and squirmed in the seat with every little jolt. It reminded him of those toy dogs that sit on the dash board and bob their heads.

Sanzo was not having fun riding in the jeep. His balance was all off kilter and his smaller size shoved him around more than usual thanks to Hakkai's unique brand of driving. His head had smacked the side of the seats more times then he wanted to remember. He couldn't stop the yelp when a particularly nasty bump sent him off the seat and into the foot well. _I am going to kill Hakkai._

"Watch it," Goku steadied the dog by putting it between his knees and holding onto the scruff of his neck. "There, that's better."

Sanzo was feeling the mortification of the situation in full force and wanted to smack them all. He wanted his gun and fan back and would personally strangle the hag if those items weren't returned with his body. But despite that want, unfortunately, the group would take compassion on an injured, starving mutt, not a feral canine. He once again forced himself to swallow his pride and sit quietly. Hopefully they would reach a town soon and he could get clean and eat something decent. He let out a curse when they hit another bump and hit his head on the seat, again.

"I still don't know why we're dragging the dog along with us." Gojyo blew smoke in the dog's face.

"Please don't, Gojyo." Hakkai admonished. "It's not healthy for the dog."

_No, please do!_ Sanzo inhaled the little bits of smoke and was reminded again of how much he missed smoking. He licked his lips absently before beginning to pant. Even with the breezes it was a tad hot and it really sucked having a new body but still suffering from nicotine cravings. It just wasn't fair. _Ow! Watch it!_

"Oh, sorry doggy." Goku pulled his leg back. Another bump caused him to near squish the dog. "Hey, what do you guys think we should call him? He doesn't seem like a 'doggy' type of dog to me."

_Damn straight._ Sanzo huffed. _And if you call me 'fluffy' I will kill you next chance I get._

"Don't you dare name it!" Gojyo turned around. "Name it and you'll want to keep it!"

"I agree," Hakkai ran a hand through his hair. "We really should drop it off somewhere once we get it clean and fed. Best not to get too attached, Goku."

_Shit._ Sanzo began to see a flaw in his brilliant plan. He hadn't counted on this because he was sure once they picked him up that they'd keep him! They wanted to keep that stupid cat a while ago, didn't they? So why on earth couldn't they keep a dog? The thought pissed him off and before he knew it he had barked at Hakkai.

Goku laughed. "I don't think he likes that idea, Hakkai."

"Tough luck." Gojyo turned back to his seat. "We're dumping the dog first chance we get."

If Sanzo wasn't sure that he'd get kicked out of the jeep he would have bitten that damned water sprite. So instead he merely leaned his head on Goku's knee and tried to think of a way to make this whole mess work. He couldn't even start to try and reveal himself if they didn't even want to keep him. That meant more playing nice and Sanzo wasn't sure how much of this acting he could keep up. Eventually he was going to snap and it would cost him, or give them a big tip off. He wasn't sure which would happen first at this point.

Goku watched the dog settle itself between his legs and couldn't help but smile a little bit. He couldn't explain why, but he really liked this dog. It made him feel safe for some reason and the feeling was very familiar. His shoulders slumped when his thoughts turned to Sanzo. While petting the dog he replayed the scene in his head yet again: Sanzo falling, Gojyo's chain breaking, all the blood and his own voice screaming. He wasn't fast enough, wasn't able to get to him in time and now he was dead. Somewhere inside Goku always knew it could happen, but he never really imagined Sanzo would be gone. It was just that unspoken bond that Sanzo would _always_ be there.

But he wasn't. Goku looked down at the dog and realized it had the same color fur as Sanzo's hair and he nearly began crying again. Sanzo was really gone and he was never coming back. Things would never be the same and Goku felt a wave of loneliness wash over him. Goku would have given anything to be hit upside the head again and be called a stupid monkey by his master's gruff voice. He rubbed his eyes furiously and willed it away. He'd be strong just like he promised.

The stupid monkey was breaking down and that didn't sit well with Sanzo. Somewhere deep in his heart he knew what the cause was and it ticked him off to no end. The stupid brat wasn't supposed to be sad. He should be loud and annoying and eating. _Stupid monkey._

"Hey," Goku cracked a smile when he realized the dog had licked his hand. It was now staring at him intently and wagging its tail. "You don't want me to be sad either, do you?"

Sanzo was thankful for his newly enhanced hearing or he never would have heard that whisper pretending to be speech. He jumped up a bit to rest his front legs on Goku's lap and settled his head down on them.

Goku rubbed the dog behind the ears and stared at its golden hair peaking through the dirt and was once again reminded of Sanzo. But he didn't let it get to him this time because it wouldn't be fair to the dog. It's not his fault he has the same hair as Sanzo. Thinking about the dog and Sanzo sent Goku into another thought direction. They were going to clean the dog, feed it and then dump it all by itself! That didn't sit well with Goku at all and it made him clench his free fist. "We're not getting rid of the dog."

"Excuse me?" Gojyo piped up from the front seat. "I'm pretty sure I didn't hear what you just said."

"I said," Goku crossed his arms. "We're not leaving it all by itself. We're keeping it."

"Goku, are you sure?" Hakkai looked up from his seat. "A dog is a lot of responsibility."

"I'm sure." Goku rubbed the dog's face.

"I take it there's no arguing at all with you then." Hakkai cracked a small smile and waved at Gojyo to just let it be.

"Nope. We're definitely keeping it." Goku continued scratching the dog's face. "And that means that you need a name."

That had worked better than he thought. Sanzo blinked and tolerated the rub down his face was receiving. He put all four of his legs back onto the floor so he could sit up better. Actually, it almost seemed too easy, but why should Sanzo complain about his one shot of good luck? Though, the thought of them giving him a new name was giving him a bad feeling. _Better not be anything stupid._

"How about, um, Goldie?" Goku jumped a little at the growl. He giggled a bit at the glare. "Guess not."

_Right, now try again._ Sanzo yawned against his will. _Stupid dog body._

"What about 'stupid?'" Gojyo was rewarded with a smack in the arm from Hakkai that jolted him enough to knock his cigarette out of the jeep. Hakkai's eyes were screaming "be supportive."

"He's a Golden Retriever, so what about Hunter?" Hakkai changed his face immediately and smiled at Goku.

"Maybe." Goku watched the dog turn his head away and huff. "I don't think he likes it."

"It's just a dumb dog," Gojyo yawned and expressed his boredom with this topic physically by slipping into his seat. Hakkai's warning be damned because he was just too tired for this nonsense. "Just name it and it'll live with it."

_Like hell._ Sanzo wondered if he'd get a chance to attack Gojyo when they were alone. Maybe if he played Mr. Nice Guy with Goku and Hakkai they'd never believe the water sprite's accusations. His clear bias for hating the dog sure wouldn't help his arguments any. He nearly snickered at the thought of biting Gojyo through the pants and watching him jump a foot in the air.

Goku watched the dog's face turn into an odd smirk, but he assumed he was just seeing things. While scratching the dog's ears, Goku got a serious look on his face. He watched the dog look up at him and really studied them. "I'm going to call you Sable, because of your eyes."

_Could be worse._ Sanzo tilted his head and settled on the floor for a nap. _Could have named me 'sunnie' or some nonsense._

"I think he likes that one." Hakkai laughed a little despite the inner nagging at naming a golden dog after something that usually refers to black fur. It was amazing how much having that dog around could lighten everyone's mood. You never would have guessed they were all as good as the living dead a day ago. And even Gojyo's new grumpy mood was an improvement from his brooding. "We should be reaching the next town in about twenty minutes."

"About time, I'm hungry and I want to sleep in a bed." Gojyo sat up a tad to lean on the dashboard. "And just 'cause you're feeling better, monkey, doesn't mean you get to steal my food."

"Shut up you cockroach!"

Sanzo yelped when Goku stepped on him. The brat had jumped up so quickly from his seat that he had forgotten that he was on the floor. He jumped on the seat and did his best to glare at Goku. _Watch it!_

"Sorry, Sable." Goku giggled at the glare. "We'll make sure to give you all of Gojyo's portions since he's being such a jerk!"

"No way in hell!" Gojyo turned to shove Goku's head down into the seat.

Sanzo moved out of the way when the fight started and couldn't help but snicker quietly to himself. He never realized how much he'd missed their arguments, and he wasn't the only one. Hakkai was smiling in the front seat as well watching both the antics of his two friends and the clearly smug dog. It felt nice, and Hakkai was grateful for the feeling. He laughed when the two finally became exhausted and fell into their seats with a plop. That taste of normality was something they all needed to feel.

"We're here." Hakkai announced pulling to a stop on a road near the local inn. "Everyone out."

"Finally." Gojyo jumped out of the jeep and waited for Goku to follow. The dog jumped down out of the car and gave a shake sending dirt everywhere. Including on his black pants. "Stupid mutt."

Goku just laughed. "Serves you right."

"Yeah right! I'm telling you now that damned mutt is going to be nothing but trouble."

"He's perfectly well behaved, you're just being mean!" Goku got down on the ground to give it a big hug. "You're such a good boy. Yes you are! Aren't you!"

Sanzo felt he was going to be sick if this cuddly-wuddly act of Goku's didn't come to an end and quickly. That and the boy squeezed much too tightly.

"Keep hugging the dog like that and you're going to stink just as bad, monkey." Gojyo laughed. "Oh wait! You already do!"

"Shut up you stupid water sprite!"

"I just hope Jeep doesn't get jealous of the new comer." Hakkai commented as the little dragon flew up to his shoulder after transforming back. It was time for a change of topic anyway. Jeep chirped cutely when Hakkai stroked its head.

"Like Sable could replace Jeep!" Goku pat them both on the head. "I bet they'll be the very best of friends."

_About as much as we were before._ Sanzo rolled his eyes and took a seat. No point in standing until they went somewhere. _This whole thing is turning out to be such a pain. I wish they'd hurry up so I can get something to eat and a bath._

_You're cranky as always._

Sanzo looked up immediately at Hakkai's shoulder and just stared. He couldn't have heard that. _No way._

Jeep snickered to himself and flew down off Hakkai's shoulder to sit next to Sanzo. He nuzzled his head into Sanzo's arm with a chirp. Hakkai laughed and said something about letting the pets get to know each other while they checked in to the hotel. Once they were alone, Jeep began to speak in Sanzo's head again. _Yes way. Animals can talk to each other, the humans and demons just can't hear it._

_Holy shit._ Sanzo just stared. _I knew you were smarter than you looked._

_Yes, your paranoia is justified for once, Sanzo._ Jeep laughed again and put on a bright smile. _Though, it is nice to have someone I can talk back to. There's only so much listening a dragon can take!_

Sanzo nearly nodded, also knowing the annoyance of constantly listening (thanks to the monkey), before he stopped. _Wait, how did you know it was me?_

_I'm not stupid, and I can feel it. I guess I just sort of know it's you, the same way I know the rest of you._ Jeep yawned. _Though, I am curious how you pulled this off._

_I feel like I've lost my mind to think I'm having a conversation with the pet dragon._ Sanzo grumbled. _But I guess anything's possible when you've been turned into a dog._

_It's not that weird._ Jeep climbed up onto Sanzo's back. _I'd imagine you'd enjoy the company as well?_

_As much as I'd hate to admit._ Sanzo grumbled. _And what do you think you're doing?_

_Sanzo would never let me ride on his shoulder, but Sable has to be a good doggy and get along with the dragon or he gets the boot. After all, you're the newbie and Hakkai would never ditch me._ Jeep set his head on top of Sanzo's. _Am I right?_

_I knew you were an evil little thing behind all those cute little whines._ Sanzo huffed and got up to follow the path the others took towards the hotel. The building looked a little old and the tiles were falling off the sides, but anything was better than nothing.

_Guilty as charged._ Jeep snickered. _I do hang out with Hakkai all the time and we all know he's nothing like how he acts._

_That's true._ Sanzo stopped at the door and wondered if the place was pet friendly. That bath was sounding really nice, as was that bed Gojyo was talking about earlier.

_Now start talking, why are you a dog?_ Jeep made an attempt to turn Sanzo's back into a comfy little nest of fur while he chatted.

_Hey, watch it up there! Your claws hurt and it's a long story._ Sanzo waited quietly outside of the inn door. One of those fools was bound to come out and get them at some point. _But since those idiots don't seem to be coming back anytime soon, it looks like we've got time._

And time they had. Sanzo had explained the entire situation in great detail and answered questions before the door opened back up again and Goku appeared with a couple plates of food. He set them down in front of the two animals. "Sorry Sable and Jeep, but the hotel doesn't allow pets. I brought you the scraps from dinner though! And it looks like you two are getting along! I think Hakkai will be happy to know that. As for Gojyo, I don't think he cares but that's his own problem."

Sanzo stared at the food and decided that despite it being scraps, when he considered it was the monkey eating, he should be grateful there was anything left over at all. He munched a bit off food off the plate and briefly realized that if he did get turned back to normal he'd never live this down for the rest of his life. It almost made him want to finish the mission as a dog. Maybe he could take down Gyumaoh in this form easier, after all, who'd suspect the dog?

"However, the innkeeper said I could give you a bath in the stream behind the inn!" Goku smiled. "So when you're done eating we can get you all clean!"

Sanzo shuddered at the thought of all that cold water, but not much he could do about it. He was slightly startled when Jeep leaned over his side to steal food from the plate. He refrained himself from growling.

"I'm glad you two get along." Goku sat down next to the two as they finished eating. "I don't think Hakkai would let you stay, Sable, if you didn't get along with Jeep."

_Told you so._

_Oh shut up you rat with wings._ Sanzo licked the last bit of food off the plate before Jeep could get to it.

"Wow, you finished that up quickly, didn't you?" Goku pat him on the head and stood up. Walking towards the alley he slapped his leg. "Come on, Sable. Let's go get cleaned up."

Sanzo sighed and started to follow Goku. The boy was talking but Sanzo tuned him out, it was probably all the same rambling he'd heard before. _Why are you still here?_

_It's comfy._ Jeep grinned and held on tight to Sanzo's back.

_Whatever._ Sanzo grinned. _I hope you get soaking wet._

"Here we are!" Goku stopped at the stream and pulled a small bottle of dog shampoo out of his pocket. "The innkeeper gave me this when I said how dirty you were. It's kind of weird for someone who doesn't allow pets in his inn to have dog shampoo, don't you think?"

Sanzo stared at the monkey. Did he ever shut up? He watched Goku get undressed and jumped into the water in just his boxers. "Come on, Sable. Get in the water and I'll scrub you down."

Sanzo was suddenly mortified by the thought and realized he was never going to live _any_ part of this experience down. If the Goddess truly was merciful then she'd make them forget this ever happened. When he jumped into the water and felt the cold water rush him he decided he wouldn't be that lucky. At least Jeep didn't have time to get off his back first. Sanzo snickered as the wet little dragon swam over to the shore and shook itself off. He'd never seen those red little eyes so pissed. The look made him smile inside and Jeep merely turned his head away in a sulk.

"All right! A little shampoo on the fur and we'll get you spotless. At least the water is shallow enough you can stand in it." Goku lathered the suds into the fur and mercilessly scrubbed the dirt from the dog. "Wow! You've got dirt everywhere, don't you?"

After a while, Sanzo realized this wasn't so bad. All the scrubbing was like a massage and was starting to feel pretty good. He blamed it on the fact he was a dog and cursed his tail for wagging and his body for leaning into the scrubbing. It didn't take long but he was finally free of that cursed dirt and the constantly moving water rinsed him off nicely. He followed Goku out of the water and shook off the loose water, aiming for both Goku and Jeep of course.

Goku couldn't help but laugh at the spray of water aimed at him. "Okay! I get it! Knock it off, Sable."

Sanzo sat down on the ground and shivered a bit when the wind blew. Being wet was a pain and he couldn't explain for the life of him why he wanted to go roll in the dirt. He had just gotten clean for goodness sake! He nearly growled when Jeep settled itself onto his back again. _I sure hope you don't plan on making this a habit._

_Of course I do._ Jeep yawned. _Now if you'll excuse me, I'm taking a nap._

Goku smiled at the sight of Jeep snuggling into Sable's long fur and gave a little yawn himself. He watched the sun disappear over the horizon and headed back towards the inn. "You guys can stay out here in the back courtyard, okay?"

Sanzo stared as Goku went inside the inn and his only thought involved _No way in hell am I sleeping outside soaking wet._ As soon as the door shut Sanzo took off and circled the building looking for any way inside. After a quick perimeter check he realized his best bet would be to sneak in through a window. The challenge would be finding one that was open or cracked enough he could nudge it. He waited for the sun to set completely before he put his plans into full action and searched for an opening a second time. Eventually he located his target and used his teeth to drag over a box to use as a step. A fluid jump, that managed not to even wake Jeep, and he was on the box and looking in the window.

After making sure no one would see him, and that no one was in the room, Sanzo pawed at the tiny space where the two windows met. It took quite a bit of effort but one well placed nail at the window opened it just enough for him to squeeze through. He ended up landing on the bed but that was okay because he was clean. He snuck towards the door and jumped to paw the door open and was lucky it was a pull handle instead of a knob. Jeep was gripping hard enough in his sleep to not be budged and Sanzo briefly wondered how on earth he did that. At least it didn't hurt as much as it did the first time he climbed up. A quick peak in the hall revealed no one to be around.

In the hallway he sniffed the ground trying to pick up his comrades' scent. There were some benefits to being a dog he decided. Better hearing and a sense of smell had it's uses. He growled to himself when he realized his other three companions had these traits anyway from being demons. Sanzo shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind before he got sidetracked. He eventually picked up on the monkey's trail and followed it to a room at the end of the hall. He jumped up and repeated his earlier action to open the door and sneak inside. To his luck, Gojyo was already dead asleep in one bed, and Goku was sitting upright in his staring at him. He apparently woke him up when he opened the door. He could have sworn Goku was a heavy sleeper. Hakkai must have gotten a room to himself.

"Sable? How did you get in here?" Goku jumped up to meet the dog and closed the door. "I guess you were lonely."

Sanzo yawned against his will and wished Goku would just go back to sleep. He was tired.

"I guess you can sleep in here for now, but we'll have to sneak you out in the morning." Goku climbed into bed and jumped when the dog joined him. "No, you can't sleep in the bed, Sable."

_Oh yes I am, monkey._ Sable stared him down and curled up at the end of the bed. Jeep still snuggly in place. This dog wasn't budging.

Goku smiled as the dog drifted off to sleep; one night in bed wouldn't hurt anything. Goku snuggled down into the blanket and realized what a difference having another large body in the bed made. Even if the dog was still damp from the bath, it was still warm and he felt safe. "Night, Sable."

_Night you stupid monkey._ Sanzo mumbled before he drifted off into his own little world of dreams.


	3. Accepted

My other fics are angry with me for ignoring them for this one. Ha ha, ah well. All my writing comes in random spurts anyway – so enjoy this little bit of random updating and the next chapter! And I love that dragon. Jeep is just too cute! 

**Chapter 3. Accepted.**

"Would you look at that." Hakkai leaned slowly against the doorframe as he stared at the pretty picture on the bed. The dog was curled up at the end in a tight little ball, with Jeep no less, and Goku was dead out to the world. He admired the scene for a moment longer before approaching the bed. He smiled as he pulled the covers up over Goku, despite the fact he'd probably kick them off again soon enough. Hakkai was surprised he hadn't kicked Sable out of the bed yet. He finished his tending by tapping Jeep on the head to wake him up. "I thought you knew better than to sneak in."

Sanzo shook his head awake when he felt Jeep fidget and let out an undignified chirp. Apparently Hakkai had caught them sneaking in, ah well. At least he got to sleep inside and on a bed instead of out in the yard. He may be lowering himself but he refused to sleep in the dirt. Sanzo yawned and stared up at the green-eyed man and made an attempt at his 'if you don't leave now I'll kill you' look. It was a shame it wasn't as effective in dog form, even a dog needed his beauty sleep and it was still dark out.

"Ha ha, what a glare." Hakkai smiled and scratched the dog on the head. "Well, despite sneaking in and all that, I'm glad you're here."

Sanzo was slightly stunned at that remark. He merely leaned into the attentions his ear was receiving and waited for Hakkai to clarify. He assumed he'd have to wait though when Hakkai removed his hand without continuing.

"Come on, let's get you two outside before you get caught. I'll sneak you out my window." Hakkai patted Sable's chest on the side and urged him up. "Oh, stop looking at me like that, it's your own fault for sneaking in. Waking up early is the least you could do."

Sanzo reluctantly followed Hakkai down the hallway and was happy that Jeep decided to switch perches to Hakkai's shoulder. _About time._

_Oh, you know you liked the attention._ Jeep chirped.

"Here we are," Hakkai gently opened the room door. "It's a good thing it's so early or we'd definitely be caught."

Sanzo entered the room and immediately noticed Hakkai's bed was perfectly made. Hakkai was neat, but not that neat. That meant Hakkai hadn't slept last night either and that didn't sit well with Sanzo. Unfortunately his current state didn't permit him to whack the man upside the head so he settled for the only thing he could do: glaring.

"Ah, so I'm caught as well." Hakkai noticed the dog's attentions to the bed and briefly realized this dog might be more intelligent than he gave it credit for. Probably along the same lines as Jeep if that look was any indication. "Going to try and cure my insomnia now as well? Though, I'm not sure it'll work quite as well as it did with Goku. I have a feeling I'd spend the night watching you sleep more than anything. But I'm sure you'd enjoy the petting as much as Jeep does."

Sanzo stared and tilted his head. Little gears were clicking in his head but he couldn't even imagine the monkey not sleeping. It was like him not eating and that just wasn't done.

"Did you know he hasn't slept really at all since, well, Sanzo died. I'd go in to check on him, since I wasn't sleeping myself, and there he'd be, pretending to be asleep. But I knew better, that boy was wide awake." Hakkai opened the window slowly. "Nothing we could do could get him to sleep and here you come along and one snuggle puts him right out."

Sanzo was listening to Hakkai in the back corner of his mind, but his thoughts were more focused on events he saw last night. Goku was sitting up and awake when he came in. He hadn't been woken up because he had never went to sleep. _That stupid monkey._

"If I had any doubts before, I know now for sure that you're good for this little group. And I'm sure even Gojyo will get to enjoy your company eventually." Hakkai knelt down and used both hands to rub at the dog's face. "Whoever owned you before, I hope they can forgive me for being selfish. But, if you can do this much good for Goku in such a short amount of time, than I really don't care how much they want you back."

Sanzo rolled his eyes at this point. All this sentimentality was making him sick. So he broke free from the petting and shook him self off a bit to stretch before climbing out of the window himself. He ignored Hakkai's look afterwards and the laugh her was sure he heard and cursed the world when Jeep reattached itself to his back. _If you think you get to keep riding me when I turn back to normal you're mistaken._

Jeep watched Hakkai close the window and gave it about ten minutes before he went out for his morning shopping. _Like you'd actually push me off._

_Go ride Gojyo or Goku or something!_

_They're too active, I need someone who doesn't move._ Jeep took a seat on Sanzo's neck and held on at the base of the head. It was too much fun getting under this man's skin. Well, this dog's skin at any case. Jeep snickered.

_Don't think I won't remember all this shit when I turn back._

_Of course._ Jeep snuggled in for emphasis of his own silent point. _If you turn back, but enough of that. Let's go out front and catch Hakkai when he goes shopping._

Sanzo huffed and simply walked towards the front of the building. No point in giving the little rat a reply since it was clear he agreed. He settled himself down on the front porch of the inn and waited calmly for Hakkai. At least shopping would give him something to do, being a dog was turning out to be really boring.

Hakkai opened the door of the inn and was surprised to see Sable sitting there to greet him. "Are you coming shopping with me?"

Sanzo barked in agreement. This whole thing was so degrading, but it really could be worse. He could have been a cat.

"Well then, I'll be happy for the company." Hakkai smiled and closed the door. "And we can get you a collar while we're out."

Sanzo shuttered at the idea of a collar, it was the icing on the cake that he was indeed a dog and now the _pet_ of his old friends. Had he really been that much of a bastard to deserve this? Hakkai started walking down towards the shopping district and Sanzo followed like a good little pet. Hell, screw what they thought of him, _he_ was never letting himself live this down. But he couldn't help it, all of these behaviors were coming so naturally. Next thing you know he'd be gnawing on shoes. He ignored the feeling that someone was laughing at him and merely sneezed.

"Bless you." Hakkai laughed. "I really am surprised at how well trained you are. You follow when told, you stay where you're put and it almost makes me think you understand what's going on."

Sanzo raised an eyebrow, maybe getting Hakkai to figure out it was him would be easier than he thought. He held back a yawn and decided that if the man could be this awake at six in the morning that he could be bright enough to figure out something that simple.

"Oh look," Hakkai stopped walking before a stand. "Aren't these collars cute, Sable?"

_Cute?_ Sanzo twitched. _Do I look cute to you?_

Hakkai ignored the dog's inner protests and looked at the various collars. There were red ones, black ones, yellow ones, pink ones, and so forth sitting neatly on the stand. Hakkai pushed the tail end of his sash behind him as he squatted and held up a black one to Sable's neck. "No, this one's a little depressing. Let's try a red one. No, not that either, yellow? Oh, yellow gets lost in your fur…"

Sanzo ignored Hakkai as he held up collar after collar. Was it really such a hard choice to make? And to be honest Sanzo had liked that black one, it reminded him of his undershirt. Hakkai held up on last green collar and seemed to have made up his mind because he slipped it around Sanzo's neck. He could feel Hakkai put two fingers between his neck and the edge of the collar before he fastened it to make sure it wasn't too tight. Once the man had let go, Sanzo shook his head and let it settle on his neck.

"There we go, the green one suits you." Hakkai smiled and handed the money to the cashier. "Now let's go get the groceries before waking everyone up and showing off your new look."

Hakkai went about his shopping with the ease he usually does. He stocked up on meats at a butcher stand, and got his veggies and fruits from a stand across the way. Well, most of them. That Joe's place was charging way too much for apples, so Hakkai took his apple sales to the stand next door where they were a good thirty percent cheaper. He picked up some spare bandages and medical supplies soon afterwards and as an afterthought grabbed a bag of dog food. Soon there was only one time left to pick up. "Now, for those cigarettes."

Sanzo yawned and followed Hakkai into the nearest convenience store. Sanzo didn't know how Hakkai did this every time they were in town. He had haggled with at least four shop keeps, and managed to get everything on that little invisible list in his head. He'd never admit it to anyone, but Sanzo was starting to appreciate Hakkai's efforts just a little more every time he went out shopping. On the other hand, he decided that he definitely had justification for never going shopping with any of those idiots.

"Lets see now, Hi-Lites for Gojyo and Marlboros for…" Hakkai trailed off as his hand gripped the small cigarette box. It was half way off of the shelve and his hand was shaking slightly. Hakkai swallowed. "Right, of course."

Sanzo watched Hakkai tilt the cigarettes slowly back so they sat properly on the shelf. He then dropped his hand to his side and stared at them for a moment. To Sanzo it looked as if he was collecting himself before a break down. Sanzo cursed himself inside and threw his pride out the window.

The wave of depression that had swept over Hakkai and left him falling into himself was shattered by an outside force. Hakkai looked down to see Sable licking his hand and near whining. "Oh, I guess I forgot you for a moment. I'm sorry."

Sanzo wagged his tail a little bit to see Hakkai snap out of it. Hakkai put his basket down on the ground and the Hi-Lites fell over on their sides from the tap to the ground. Sanzo watched him kneel and give his head a good ruffle before petting his sides. Sanzo licked Hakkai's cheek for good measure and to give him a hint to knock all this depression shit off.

"Ah, down." Hakkai laughed. "But I think needed that. It might take longer than I imagined to get over this, so thank-you for being supportive, Sable."

Sanzo suppressed the urge to keep wagging his tail after Hakkai had collected his things and headed to the counter. He was acting so unlike himself, but a little nagging voice said he was better off being nicer. The louder voice in his head was saying wonderful things about his group of friends receiving heck when he got back to normal. He wasn't so much as lifting a finger after doing all this damn babysitting. Though, that nagging voice was also informing him that in reality he was just astounded by how much his death affected all of them. It was a little overwhelming and put everything into a new perspective.

"Sable!" Hakkai called when the dog didn't follow. "We have to go back now."

Sanzo broke from his revelations to trot over to Hakkai. He really needed to just give his brain a rest and concentrate on getting these three to figure out he is indeed Sanzo. But, it wouldn't hurt to get them all in better spirits before he started reminding them of himself too much. If just a look at a cigarette box caused Hakkai to break down, than a dog constantly reminding him of 'Sanzo things' just wouldn't cut it.

"I do hope the others are up by now. Then we can have breakfast and be on our way." Hakkai hummed.

Sanzo followed along with his little passenger until the reached the inn. Hakkai poured him some dry food on the porch before heading in to collect the others. Sanzo munched quietly and growled every time Jeep snuck a few bites of food. That dragon was such a pest.

Hakkai smiled as he watched the two animals bicker over the food, and in a way it reminded him of Gojyo and Goku. He laughed to himself as he went in through the door and was greeted by Gojyo. "A beer this early in the day, Gojyo?"

"Ah, I felt like I needed one." Gojyo sipped the beer. "Monkey's still asleep if you're wondering."

"That's good, I was hoping you'd know not to wake him."

"Well, now that the monkey's sleeping, I think you should copy him for a change." Gojyo's look was full of accusation.

"Ah, well." Hakkai took a seat next to his friend. "I don't seem to have a new friend to keep me company at night."

"The mutt? He got the kid to sleep?"

"It appears so. When I checked on them this morning Sable was curled at the edge of his bed and Goku was sound asleep." Hakkai smiled before ordering a flask of sake. "I think Goku needs this, just something to distract him from Sanzo."

Gojyo lifted a brow. "You mean forcing the kid to take care of something completely dependent on him should take precedence over grieving you mean."

"Something like that." Hakkai thanked the waitress when the flask and cup was placed in front of him. He poured his own. "So do try and be nicer to the dog, would you?"

"No promises." Gojyo checked his pockets. "Did you get my cigarettes?"

Hakkai threw a packet at his red-headed friend. "Of course. Awful habit as it may be, I don't forget."

"Thanks. Wasn't sure with you zoning out lately."

"Is that so?" Hakkai's eyes glinted.

Gojyo swallowed without the beer in his mouth. "Yeah."

While the two friends chatted over their alcohol of choice, Goku was noticing the room had gotten a tad chillier. He yawned into the pillow and yanked the blanket around his shoulders revealing his feet to the cold hair. It was at this point he realized his foot warmer was missing. Somehow he figured Sable wouldn't be appreciative of being called a foot warmer, but that was alright. He sat up and fumbled with the blankets. Apparently Gojyo had already gone downstairs as well. "Gojyo or Hakkai must have taken Sable and Jeep back out."

He found Hakkai and Gojyo sitting at the table, both drinking. He frowned at the thought of a drunk Gojyo this early in the morning, but then again it was only one glass. That morning afterwards, he hadn't stopped until he was passed out cold on the floor. Him and Hakkai had to drag him to bed. The sad part, was if drinking made you forget how much it hurt than Goku was almost tempted to try it. But, he knew Sanzo wouldn't be happy to see him like that. Well, as happy as Sanzo every got anyway.

"Good morning, Goku." Hakkai smiled and pointed to some plates of scrambled eggs. "Sable and Jeep are outside if you're wondering. They kept me company this morning while I shopped."

"I thought as much." Goku yawned again and plopped into the chair to take a bite out of breakfast. He looked up at could see Jeep and Sable peering in through the window and couldn't help but smile. They looked so desperate to get inside. "Have they eaten yet?"

"Hm?" Hakkai looked over towards the window. "Oh my, yes. They have eaten so don't give them any more Goku."

"Ah, but they look hungry!"

"It's not healthy to overfeed them, Goku."

"Yeah, animals are too dumb to know when they've had too much so they get sick." Gojyo added in his one tidbit for the day. "Much like you, monkey."

"Don't call me a monkey!" Goku shouted before returning to his eggs. "And Sable's not dumb."

"Stop getting defensive over something you just got yesterday." Gojyo took a gulp of his drink. Too early for beer his ass.

"Ah, but he received a collar to day which makes him an official part of the group, Gojyo." Hakkai smiled as he sipped his drink.

"Really?" Goku grinned for the first time in the entire week. "I wanna' go see!"

Hakkai and Gojyo watched as Goku sprinted outside and left his food. They could see him fussing over the dog from the window and chuckled.

"Okay, so the dog's good for him. Damn thing even made him forget food." Gojyo leaned back in his seat. "Doesn't mean I have to like the thing, though."

"Never said you had to, I just said you had to tolerate it and not insult it because we're considering Goku's feelings."

"Right, right." Gojyo crossed his arms on the table. "Stop lecturing already."

"Sorry." Hakkai stood and signaled for the check. "Shall we be on our way, then?"

"Not sure why anymore, but might as well."

Sanzo had never been so happy to see Gojyo as he had at that moment. The monkey was smothering him with love and playing with the new collar. It was making him sick with all the affection. First Hakkai getting all fuzzy in the store and now the monkey treating him like a week old puppy! It was worse than when he was human! There's only so much a dog could take in a day.

"Stop smothering the mutt." Gojyo thrust a thumb over his shoulder. "Hakkai's paying the bill so let's load up the Jeep."

_Time for work!_ Jeep regretfully removed itself from Sanzo's comfy back to transform. Goku roughly jumped into his backseat, but nothing he wasn't used to.

"Oh hell no!" Gojyo shouted and pointed towards the ground. "Sable get down!"

_Yeah, right. _Sanzo snorted in his front seat position and licked his lips. It wasn't his fault the water sprite was slow. He should have known dear Sable would have taken advantage of the open door.

"Get down, now! Dogs do not get the front seat!" Gojyo stomped his foot and ignored the rolling laughter from the back of the jeep.

By the time Hakkai had left the inn he came to an amusing sight. Gojyo was screaming his lungs out at the dog who had taken refuge in the passenger seat. Gojyo tried to move the dog but was rewarded with growling and barking. He couldn't get violent with the dog because Goku was pushing him away. It was sort of sad to think that the great long-legged and handsome Sha Gojyo could be outdone by a dog, but way too amusing for comfort. "Now, now. Let's all calm down."

"Calm down? The dog's in my seat!" Gojyo regretted briefly after he'd said it, they all knew who's seat it really was, but it was too late to say anything now. "And I want the mutt out! Animals stay in the back!"

"Hey!" Goku shouted. "Then the water sprite should definitely be back here! Sable's more civilized than you, you pervert!"

"You take that back you little!"

"Enough." Hakkai said sternly. "I'm sure we can handle this peacefully."

-----

Hakkai hummed lightly to himself as the breeze fluttered through his hair. To his side sat a very smug Golden Retriever and in the back sat an amused monkey and grumbling water sprite. It was going to be such a lovely day.

"I swear, everyone's against me." Gojyo shoved Goku. "Move over."

"There's plenty of room so you shove it." Goku shoved back.

Sanzo blocked out the fighting. He had to ignore it or he'd do something Sanzo like and that would either a) cause them to reconsider keeping a wild dog or b) break down from remember him. Either option was unpleasant and Sanzo didn't want to think of the consequences. But they were so damn noisy that he could feel his fur standing on end from the pent up anger.

"Shut up you pervert water sprite!"

"Get the hell out of my way then monkey!"

"I'm not a monkey!"

"Now, now, please."

"Monkey monkey monkey!"

Everyone in the jeep jumped when the dog let out a bark as loud as a gunshot. Goku and Gojyo paused mid-fight to stare at the animal growling at them from the front. Hakkai was staring as well and resisted the urge to slam on the breaks. In that moment they had all had a single thought: Sanzo. Hakkai was the first to break out of the memory and brush it off as only old memories and laughed. "My, I guess Sable doesn't like the noise."

"Wow he's loud." Gojyo collapsed in the seat and watched as the dog huffed and turned back towards the front. Goku beside him looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Goku suppressed every urge in his body that told him Sanzo was back. Part of him thought the dog cruel to remind them so heavily of Sanzo, but the other part, the part that was so happy to not be lonely any longer, couldn't find it in itself to blame the dog. He calmed down and stared out at the scenery blowing by. The sun lit up the area beautifully and shed light on everything from the trees to the rocks on the road. He could feel Gojyo settle into the seat beside him and snuggle into the side for a nap. He closed his eyes and decided it felt like a good idea, himself.

Sanzo had decided that the outburst left him somewhere between option a and b and while neither was good, it had the desired effect and the two idiots in the back shut the hell up. He yawned and decided to just take a nap before anything got crazy again. He hated himself for it, but Hakkai absently scratching behind his ears as he curled up in the seat felt really good. The soothing motion eased him into a quiet nap and he wondered how things would be from here on out. He hoped they'd be good and that nothing too bad came their way.


	4. Gojyo

I'm very happy with this chapter and I hope the rest of you reading are as well. It gets a bit intense at the end, but don't worry the pace will get much lighter at the start of chapter five. Not every scene can be happy. Thank-you for reading! 

**Chapter 4. Gojyo. **

From boy to priest to mutt to pillow. Life was just peachy for 'Sable' at the moment. Sanzo struggled when he felt the arms around him tighten and he braced himself. As he had expected, the monkey clinging to him rolled over to his other side and took the dog with him. Sanzo tried to ignore the thump when he hit the covers. For the first time, he wished that damned white winged-rat was in here with him to suffer. But no, the little thing escaped off to stay up with Hakkai. At least Hakkai was getting some sleep, if you could call those few hours getting sleep. In that first week before the monkey got clingy, Sanzo took it upon himself to check and make sure Hakkai was at the very least in bed. Maybe that pep talk from the water sprite he had a few days after his first day as Sable had paid off.

"So warm," Goku mumbled into Sable's fur. "And soft."

Sanzo tried to get out of the monkey's arms yet again but he had a tight grip. Really, he should have known sleeping nicely at the end of the bed wouldn't last long. The monkey moved too much when he slept and discovered the new and improved doggy-pillow. It wasn't so bad at first, really, it was only getting kicked that was his problem during the first week. This dog pillow stage was a recent development. The worst part is he'd always let go before he woke up so Goku never knew he spent the majority of the night strangling the dog.

Sanzo realized he wasn't going to get used to it and just fall asleep. Goku's knees kicked him on accident and he jolted. So no sleep for the weary, he assumed. But when Goku snuggled again, Sanzo thought it might just be okay. It gave him time to think at any case and the monkey was sleeping again. And he'd have plenty of time to kill the monkey when he turned back to normal anyway. The thought of the warm bed all to himself with a stiff drink and a pack of Marlboros nearly made Sanzo drool on the sheets. But he regressed.

These morons had to figure out he was Sanzo and not some stupid mutt named Sable _first._ Sanzo sighed and made an attempt to readjust his position so he could be on his stomach instead of his back. It'd been two weeks since he joined up with the team and they'd only been slightly reminded of Sanzo. But nothing concrete and nothing they wouldn't blame on "it's so close to his death, of course we're seeing him projected onto things like the dog because we miss him." Sometimes Sanzo hated Hakkai's logic, but at least they all treated him well. Being a pet was starting to not be so bad.

Sanzo shook his head violently and removed that thought immediately. He had no room to give up or screw up. He needed to think and get everything sorted out. He should work on Hakkai first, he's the smartest and surest to figure it out. He'd go for Goku second and then work on the water sprite once the other two got it. After all, once Hakkai and Goku knew, he could justify beating sense into Gojyo. He smiled at the thought and constructed his plan. He'd need a newspaper, cigarettes, and maybe reading glasses. He wasn't sure if his dog vision was the same as his human. It wouldn't surprise him, after all, the hag still left him with his nicotine cravings, so why not his sight deficiency?

Goku yanked Sanzo out of his thoughts when he rolled over, yet again. It was going to be another long night.

-----

Hakkai was making a wonderful breakfast. Sanzo controlled the drool as he waited for his plate to be put in front of him. He loved pet friendly inns, but he loved running out of dog food even more. He couldn't be blamed if the bag that Hakkai had bought this morning had mysteriously disappeared in a dumpster out back. Of course not, no one would suspect him. Save for the Jeep, but that was okay, it's not like he could tattle on him anyway. Bacon and eggs never smelled so good! Now if only they'd start giving him coffee, or at the very least a cup of tea, and he'd be all set.

Sable attacked the eggs when they were placed in front of him and Hakkai chuckled to himself. Really, the dog seemed to be picking up habits from Goku as of late. Hakkai sat down in front of his own breakfast and poured himself some orange juice from the pitcher provided by the hotel. It was amazing how fast the dog had integrated itself in their little group, it was almost as if he belonged there from the start. He smiled at the improvement in Goku's temperament and even his own. To some extent at any case, the only one who hadn't adjusted was Gojyo. Sneaking a peak at his smoking companion he summed it up to losing his spot in the front seat to yet another blonde, however brief he had it.

"Excuse me," An elder gentlemen approached the table.

"Yes, sir?" Hakkai looked up at the old man and saw his graying hair and worn clothes. "Can we help you?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow that young lad of yours." He smiled towards Goku who had paused in eating a scoop of oatmeal.

"Me?" Goku spoke around his mouthful before swallowing. "What do you need me for?"

"I was wondering if you could help me load my carts outside. Normally my son helps me but he's sick. You looked like a strong lad and it shouldn't take very long."

"Sure." Goku slurped down the rest of his oatmeal and got out of the seat. "That okay?"

"Of course, Goku." Hakkai smiled and waved as he watched the two run out the door.

"Sure it's okay to let him run off on his own like that?" Gojyo took a drag on his Hi-Lite. "I mean, you can never know anymore."

"I'm sure it's fine, Gojyo." Hakkai sipped his drink. "Goku can more than take care of himself."

Sanzo watched Goku leave and realized this was a perfect time to put his plan into action. The monkey wouldn't be around to smother him in 'oh that's so cute!' or anything of the sort. It was perfect and that meant only one thing! _Operation: Clue in Hakkai_ _starts now!_

_That is so dorky it's not even funny._ Jeep smirked. _Being a dog for two weeks has fried your brain._

_Oh shut up._ After that, Sanzo ignored the dragon and headed towards the door as well. He didn't want to think about how true that statement really was. He had been feeling less like himself and more, well, happy. Somewhere in his head justified it as irony, but he'd think on that later. Just outside he spotted just what he was looking for and gave a doggy grin.

"Would you look at that, mutt fetched the paper." Gojyo stacked his plates and leaned on the table.

"So he did." Hakkai reached for it and pat Sable on the head. "Good boy, Sable."

Sanzo rolled his eyes and watched Hakkai open the paper for a moment before setting it down. Once Hakkai had finished breezing through it, he nipped the edge of the paper to drag it down to the floor. A bit of fiddling and he managed to open the paper full spread. He sat himself down in front of it to read more properly. He had to squint to make it out, but he managed somewhat. He wondered briefly if they buried his glasses with him or if they were hiding in someone's pack. _More demon attacks in upper Shangri-la. That's nothing new._

Hakkai stared at the dog reading the paper and was reminded horribly of Sanzo. The dog seemed to have that apathetic feeling surrounding him while Sanzo would read. He felt the pain stab at his heart but breathed in slowly. It was nothing. The dog was simply amusing itself by playing with a newspaper, nothing more.

"Is the dog reading the paper?" Gojyo watched as the dog pulled a page up to get to the next.

"Don't be silly, Gojyo." Hakkai refused to look at the dog. "Animals like to sit and sleep on paper. I'm sure he's just settling it for a nap or something."

"Sure." Gojyo watched Hakkai steadily. The man was tense and that wasn't a good sign. _The next thing you know it's going to rain with the luck we're having._

Sanzo felt the paper ripped up from under him by Hakkai suddenly. Hakkai walked across the room with it towards the other side of the room. It was folded neatly before being thrust in a trash bin. Hakkai quickly took a seat back at the table and promptly ignored Gojyo's confused look for a bite of sausage. Sanzo had mixed feelings about his progress thus far. On the one hand, he'd clearly got Hakkai to think of Sanzo. On the other, Hakkai was starting to look like he was going to have a breakdown. Sanzo decided he'd have to push his luck. Maybe if he pushed hard enough, Hakkai would clue in, realize the truth and all this depression nonsense would be done with.

When Goku came back he could feel the tension in the room. "Hey guys. Stocking didn't take long at all just like he said, so we ready?"

"Yes, Goku. Just a few supplies to pick up and we'll be on our way. Sable's dog food went missing again." Hakkai stood from the table and walked towards the desk to pay. Gojyo followed Goku out back and they took the dog with them. Hakkai couldn't help but be a bit relieved. The dog seemed determined to bring up bad memories and it was getting to him.

Sanzo spotted part two in his 'covert Hakkai' plan once they had collected the last few groceries. He just gave in to the urge and wagged his tail as he trotted over to the glorious little packet. Fate seemed to like him today as he spotted a pack of Marlboros sitting on the ground. The thing smelled absolutely heavenly. _Two sticks left._

Hakkai watched as the dog discovered a deserted piece of trash. It wouldn't be good for the dog to eat something like that so he walked over to get him. Once he got closer he realized the dog was gnawing on a discarded pack of Marlboros. His gut clenched and his mind played tricks on him. He could almost see Sable's eyes turn violet, but violently suppressed it. "Come Sable, don't mess with that."

Sanzo hadn't expected the rough yank of his collar by Hakkai. He yelped and got the attention of the others.

"Hey, Hakkai." Gojyo sauntered over to his friend and the mutt. "Are you okay?"

"Why don't I take, Sable?" Goku ran over and took the dog by the collar and whispered in its ear. "Let's go, okay? I don't think Hakkai's feeling too good."

Hakkai watched Goku drag the dog off and even then the memories were flooding his head. Goku wasn't even leading any more, he was just tagging along next to the dog just like he would with Sanzo. "No, Gojyo. I don't think I am okay."

Gojyo watched Hakkai watch the dog and Goku. He smashed his cigarette in his fist. "Hey, Hakkai."

"Yes, Gojyo. I know it's dumb but I can't help but think of Sanzo when I'm around the dog."

"I didn't say a word about the mutt, I asked about you. I think you need a break from the stupid dog." Gojyo relit another cigarette. "A break from all of us, really."

"I sincerely doubt being alone is going to help this problem." Hakkai smiled softly. "Though, that does seem the route I usually take, doesn't it?"

"Something like that." Gojyo looked up and saw a sign for a play showing in town this afternoon. "Hey, why don't you take the monkey to this? You like this sort of stuff, right? And we all know the monkey could use some culture."

"Well, I do, and that's not very nice Gojyo, but should we really take such a long break from our journey?"

"Cut the crap, Hakkai. We both know it ain't going to make a damn difference. Nobody's attacked us in weeks and we both know why." Gojyo watched the smoke leak from the side of his mouth. "Who'd attack a Sanzo-party with no Sanzo?"

Hakkai flinched before forcing himself to relax before he sighed. "Alright, I'll relax and try to take a break."

"Good, you take the kid to the show and I'll catch you guys afterwards, one more night here won't kill us."

"You're not coming to the show as well?"

"I hate that stuff, besides. Someone's gotta' watch the damn mutt."

"Of course."

"What's taking you guys so long?" Goku had come back to meet his two friends with the dog. "Oh look, a kitty."

Sanzo stared down at the kitten and suppressed every urge in his body to chase the thing down and rip it apart. He was not a dumb animal and he would not chase the cat. He would not.

Hakkai looked down suddenly at the statement and feared the dog might be aggressive towards the cat. They hadn't really encountered one before with Sable. The dog was growling at the cat and Hakkai felt he would have to intercede. The dog sneezed in mid jump and the cat sprinted out of sight. The dog looked as if it had trouble breathing almost as if it were allergic.

Gojyo watched Hakkai's hands visibly shake and narrowed his eyes at the mutt. The dog stared him down right back and it took everything he had not to beat the thing right here and there.

Oblivious to Gojyo's current fuming the only thing on Sanzo's mind involved such thoughts as: _Stupid cat._

-----

Gojyo stared at the dog in the corner and thought back towards this morning. He may not have said it, but he had noticed it all morning. Every time Hakkai was around that mutt today he looked as if he would just shatter. Gojyo's fist tightened. He took a vicious drag on his cigarette in order to try and calm down. Goku and, even if he was feeling shitty, Hakkai would never forgive him if he hurt that dog.

Sanzo watched Gojyo from his corner. Being stuck in a hotel room with the water sprite was hindering his plans. He couldn't convince Hakkai he was Sanzo if he wasn't with Hakkai. Sanzo shook his fur out indignantly and huffed. No, Hakkai took the monkey to some play about forbidden lovers or some shit. He growled to himself and stared at the water sprite for lack of anything else to do. Gojyo seemed tense and he took a guess that it had something to do with Hakkai.

Gojyo stared the dog down and felt the anger boiling inside of him. He would remain calm, but the way that damn dog was looking at him reminded him of Sanzo now. That same blonde colored hair, that same haughty expression, even if it was on a dog, and that same bored look at the world. No wonder Hakkai was going to have a break-down. This was some god's idea of a joke and it was pissing Gojyo off. The dog huffed.

The vase shattered next to Sanzo's side with the force of Gojyo's throw. He did his best to dodge but he barely missed. He could feel the pain and hate radiating off of Gojyo from the moment the door had shut on them, but he never realized it would be this bad. He hadn't even noticed Gojyo stand and the fact his arms were shaking didn't sit well as a good sign.

"You stupid dog." Gojyo tried not to shout but he'd already lost his temper. He had cracked like glass. "Hakkai was doing so good! It's all your damn fault!"

Sanzo winced at the shouting and dodged the fork thrown at him next. He'd have to watch himself, Gojyo was a lot stronger right now than a year old dog.

"You just had to go reminding him! You had to remind all of us! I don't give a damn if the monkey wants to remember it hurts!" Gojyo slammed a fist into the wall and felt a slight satisfaction the dog had backed into a corner. "Don't you dare growl at me!"

Sanzo tried to control himself and keep from agitating the situation but his body was reacting to the threat and he couldn't stop the growls. He just tried to keep his gaze even with Gojyo's during all the ranting.

"It's all your fault! It is, all your fault!" Gojyo was full out railing at the dog now and he didn't care. He threw the ash tray at the wall above the dog and watched the ashes fall over the mutt's fur. It felt good to get all the frustration that had been building off his chest. "You had to mess with the cigarettes and pull out the stupid paper and look at us like you owned the world. Hell you even had the gall to take the damn front seat of the jeep!"

Sanzo showed teeth when Gojyo got closer to him. If the water sprite wanted a fight he'd get one. Sanzo braced for the hit when Gojyo pulled his fist.

"I swear if you acted any more like him, you'd be," at that moment there was something in that dog's eyes that chilled Gojyo to the core. He knew those eyes and the force of it pulled him to his knees hand still in mid strike. "Sanzo."

Sanzo heard his name fall off the stunned water sprite's lips and saw the stunned look on his face. He had a chance and Sanzo got desperate. He had to keep Gojyo in this line of thinking. He just had to!

The dog barked and Gojyo started breathing heavier. Those eyes, he knew those damned eyes. His hand fell limp to his side. "No way, you've gotta' be shittin' me. Sanzo's dead."

Sanzo barked again and tried to think of anything he could do to confirm Gojyo's suspicions. He came up with nothing and he feared he'd lose this one chance.

He could see it again, there in Sable's eyes. But this time that flicker of familiar violet and it's intensity that he'd seen far to often for comfort, had something different behind them. Gojyo saw that overpowering strength fall into uncertainty and pleading. He grabbed the dog's face behind the ears and held it still between his hands and just looked in those eyes. "Holy shit. Sanzo?"

A near wave of relief washed over Sanzo he relaxed and tried his best to convey his confirmation with feeling.

Those eyes settled into a knowing look and Gojyo fell back onto his rump. The dog straightened and there was no mistaking the posture, the look the regal yet over powering presence that only one man could create. "Good gods, Sanzo."

_Finally._ Sanzo sighed to himself.

"Holy shit! The dog talked!" Gojyo leaped from his seat on the floor to fall back to the floor again after hitting a chair.

_What?_ Sanzo stared at the water sprite and walked over. _Can you hear me?_

"It's still talking." Gojyo got on all fours himself to stare at the Golden Retriever in front of him. "And it's speaking Sanzo. It's really Sanzo, the dog is Sanzo. And it talks."

Sanzo blinked. _This is crazy._

"I'll agree with you there." Gojyo reached like he wanted to touch the dog, but feared getting burned. "Is that really you, Sanzo? This isn't a dream?"

_Of course it's me you idiot!_ Sanzo growled out. _I've been trying to tip you guys off all week!_ Though, he'd leave out the fact that today in particular he'd been working Hakkai. But just because he didn't get the one he aimed for doesn't change the fact he'd had a success. Right, he'd just keep telling himself that. _Took you long enough, too."_

"Well excuse me o' illustrious one if you're supposed to be dead and not a dog!" Gojyo sat back and crossed his legs and arms and pretended his voice wasn't shaking. "This is too weird."

_You're not the one who's a dog._ Sanzo huffed.

Gojyo sniffed and could feel it coming. He laughed and his shoulders shook as he felt the warm tears leaving trails down his face. He was laughing and crying all at the same time and he scrubbed his eyes fiercely with his sleeve to do anything to stop it. This child of taboo only cried once and it wasn't over some arrogant blonde that played with the three of them like their feelings didn't exist. The tears disagreed with him and it was useless, so he just gave up. "What the hell."

Sanzo felt the embrace suddenly and could feel Gojyo's face shoved as far into his neck as it would go. The soaked arms were around his back and his fingers dug into Sanzo's back. It took Sanzo a moment to register just what was happening: the water sprite was clinging to him and crying. Sanzo tensed up and didn't know how to handle this situation. _What are you doing?_

"I don't know, but I'm so damned glad you're alive. Shit this isn't like me at all." Gojyo didn't seem to care, or notice, though and clung to Sanzo tighter. If he let go he might disappear, or Gojyo would wake up and this would all be a dream. "Just, gods, can we just stay like this for a minute?"

Sanzo smiled to himself and just relaxed, rested his head on Gojyo's shoulder and let him hold on. This was okay. _Sure._


	5. Trouble

I'm really happy that everyone's enjoying the story so far! It makes my day to read your reviews, it really does. So thank-you! 

Oh, and my first experience with Saiyuki was reading the Manga. In the manga the small white dragon that accompanies the team is named 'Jeep' so therefore that's the name I am used to and use in my writing. His name is Hakuryu in the anime if I've confused anyone.

Enjoy the fifth part!

**Chapter 5. Trouble. **

Sanzo had preferred Gojyo when he was crying.

"A dog!" Gojyo was shaking so hard from laughter that he had fallen on the floor. "The great Thirty First of China, Genjyo Sanzo is a dog!"

Gojyo had clung and cried for a good ten minutes before he finally let go and then he and Sanzo had shared the wonderful, obligatory, awkward moment men share after they hug without realizing it. Because the touchy-feely moment had ended, and all seemed back to normal for a few moments, Gojyo felt it appropriate to laugh at Sanzo's situation. It was only the right thing to do after all. And laugh he did. For ten minutes.

"Ow!" Gojyo yanked his hand back. "No biting!"

_Serves you right._ Sanzo flopped completely on the floor. He was tired and wondered when that stupid play was supposed to end. Hakkai and the monkey had been gone for at least two hours now. _Stupid water sprite._

"It is so weird hearing your voice in my head." Gojyo fished out a cigarette. Relief didn't begin to describe how he was feeling seeing Sanzo alive and, in some way, well. "I mean, it's freaky. Hearing your voice on a mutt."

_It's new to me, too._ Sanzo yawned. _I wasn't even aware we could talk to each other even after you figured it out. _

"Well, personally I'm glad." Gojyo smirked. "Otherwise I think I'd be going crazy without confirmation."

_You're crazy anyway._ Sanzo snorted. _How long is that play that the others went to going to be anyway?_

"Few hours." Gojyo sucked on his precious Hi-Lite from his place on the floor. "Then the monkey probably took him to eat, if not the other way around."

_That sounds like Goku alright. Always thinking with his damned stomach._

"I'm kinda glad." Gojyo leant against the wall next to Sanzo. "Until you showed up, he wasn't eating anything. Was starting to give me and Hakkai a scare, actually."

_So I've heard._ Sanzo put his head on his paws. _Dumb monkey._

"Anyway, so the deal is you can't turn back to your normal grouchy self until the three of us figure out you're Sanzo, right?" Gojyo absently scratched behind Sanzo's ears. "Well, the other two anyway because I got it already."

Sanzo leaned into the scratching and felt his eyes dropping. _That makes one down and yeah, that's the extent of it. And you can't tell them about this, either._

"How come?" Gojyo blew a small trail of smoke from the side of his mouth. He watched Sanzo's eyes level with his and hold his gaze.

_Part of the rules. Whether the old hag meant that you can't physically tell them or if there's a consequence for telling, I don't know. She just said they have to do it on their own._ Sanzo felt himself falling asleep. This was all Goku's fault for keeping him up all night the past few nights. _I'd rather not risk it._

"Right." Gojyo considered this carefully. If he spilled, for all he knew the consequence would be Sanzo trapped as a dog forever or some shit. "Won't say a word then. Man, stuff like this only happens to us, doesn't it? We never catch a break."

_That's how life works sometimes._ Sanzo muttered. _Life's a struggle and then you die right? But we just can't seem to stay dead._

"Ain't that the truth." Gojyo laughed before sobering. "But Sanzo?"

_Hmm?_ Sanzo mumbled. He curled up slightly next to Gojyo, he was warm and Sanzo was tired.

"Go easy on Hakkai a bit for this remembering thing. Maybe give him a few weeks? I'm sure you want to change back, but it really got to him. Having all those reminders of you in one sitting." Gojyo continued petting as he watched Sanzo fall asleep. "He misses you something awful, you know? I don't want to see him break down again. We already cried for you once, and in my case twice."

_Alright._ Sanzo barely registered what he was agreeing to, but it seemed like the right thing to do at the time.

"Sanzo?" Gojyo smashed his cigarette out onto the ground. Sanzo had fallen asleep on him. Well, that was okay. Gojyo absently continued petting his friend, it was weird to think about petting Sanzo, but it felt good to have that contact anyway. He could feel Sanzo breathing under his hand in the slow rise and fall of his chest and it was comforting. This was weird as hell, but he was real and very much alive. "Sleep tight, monk."

-----

When Hakkai and Goku returned from the show they came across a very alien encounter. Gojyo was asleep sitting against the wall with his hand sitting gently wrapped around Sable's chest. Apparently the two had fallen asleep together during a petting session. Hakkai smiled at the adorable sight and was tempted to just leave the two there. However, he knew Gojyo would be complaining about his back in the morning and Goku would probably want to sleep with Sable.

"I'm glad they took this time to get along." Goku smiled, too. "I was starting to think Gojyo really hated the dog."

"I'm sure he was just giving us a hard time since we were fawning over it so much." Hakkai smiled and put a finger to his own lips. "You know how vain he is, he was probably upset about being ignored. But now we know his little secret, don't we, Goku?"

"Yeah." Goku bounced over and tapped Gojyo in the head. "Time to wake up, ya' pervert water sprite."

"What?" Gojyo mumbled and yawned. "I fall asleep?"

"Yes, and so did Sable apparently." Hakkai paused over the dog. "Poor thing must be exhausted to not have woken up yet."

Gojyo watched Hakkai pat the dog before gently shaking it. He watched Sanzo wake with a start and stare up at Hakkai.

_Crap, fell asleep._ Sanzo looked up at Hakkai's smiling face and tried to go back to sleep. _I'm too old for this._

Gojyo tried to hold in the laughter, but he couldn't help it. It truly was a new experience when you knew what the animal was actually thinking. He was going to have to work on keeping his reactions to Sanzo to a minimum. "Ah, just leave him there Hakkai. He's fine."

"I guess. I just assumed he'd want to keep sleeping with Goku like he has been."

_Good gods, no!_ Sanzo shuttered. _There's only so much of being a pillow I can take! Gojyo!_

Gojyo blinked as Sanzo yelped at him. It suddenly occurred to him that he had become the new errand boy for the mighty monk. His prize for figuring it out first. Joy oh joy. But, that meant he only had to help when he was needed or until one of the others figured it out. Sleeping with the monkey wasn't hurting him a bit. Gojyo snickered. "Of course he does. You're absolutely right, Goku take your pet to bed."

_I am going to kill you._ Sanzo gave the most threatening glare he thought possible as Goku came to get him.

"Let's go to bed, Sable." Goku yawned. "I'm beat."

Sanzo sighed and followed Goku to the room next door and prepared for a rough night. He briefly picked up on Hakkai starting a conversation with Gojyo but he really couldn't care at the moment. He just wanted to sleep. He snuck a look at Goku climbing into bed and patting the sheets for him to jump up. A short leap and he was settled and briefly tried to get an hour of sleep before Goku claimed him as a pillow.

"Why is there broken glass in the trash can, Gojyo?" In the other room, Hakkai had spotted the small pieces of glass in the corner and found the rest in the bin. "It looks like it used to be the vase on my dresser."

"Lost my temper on the dog." Gojyo shrugged. No point in lying about it, and it might be a chance to find some excuse for suddenly being nicer to the dog. "Don't give me that look, I didn't hit it."

"I should hope not, Gojyo." Hakkai sighed. "But in any case, please don't do it again. You might scare the dog or make it run away and that would crush Goku. Now if you'll please, I think I'm going to turn in as well."

"Good to hear. And if it makes you feel better I felt guilty afterwards, mutt's not so bad when you get to know it." Gojyo smiled and picked himself off the floor to head to his and the monkey's room. "We just needed some 'get to know you time.' Came to an understanding the two of us, while you were out getting cultured. But any way, night, Hakkai."

"I'm glad you and Sable are getting along now, it means a lot to both me and Goku. Thanks, by the way." Hakkai smiled. "The play really was pleasant. Good way to get your mind off of things."

"No problem, Hakkai." Gojyo threw the remainder of his cigarette in the trash bin with the vase and headed out to the hallway.

Gojyo whistled slightly as he opened the door to his room. He snickered slightly as he stripped down and climbed into his own bed. Goku was already dead out and Sanzo was being used as a stuffed animal. "I wish I had a camera."

_I am so going to murder you._ Sanzo struggled but Goku's grip was too tight.

"Aw, but Sable is such a good doggie to keep Goku company." Gojyo shrugged under the blankets. He had made up his mind to enjoy this low point for the monk. After all, if he's alive and well, than he's more than open for jabs. "Night, pup."

_Slowly._ Sanzo felt the sign that Goku was going to turn over. He tensed and timed his movements so he'd jump that moment the arms went slack from tossing and turning. Shaking himself off he hopped off onto the ground. _So very slowly will I kill you._

"Right." Gojyo was half-asleep already and just rolled over to his side. "You just try it puppy."

_Tomorrow._ Sanzo yawned. He took one last peak behind him to make sure that Goku hadn't woken up from the sudden lack of dog in his bed before heading towards the door. There was only one place where he knew it would be quiet and hug free. _I need sleep._

Hakkai had just finished cleaning up the bits Gojyo had missed when his door creaked open. Before he could respond he was met with a surprise as Sable strut through the door and leaped up on his bed next to Jeep. Hakkai stared at the dog for a moment before shaking his head and shutting the door to his room.

_Move over, dragon._ Sanzo curled up at the end of the bed as Hakkai returned to the end of the bed.

"Sable?" The dog yawned and cracked his eyes open to send a look that clearly stated 'I'm not moving.' Hakkai chuckled. "Tired of Goku's sleeping habits? Well, I guess it's okay if you stay in here tonight."

Sanzo huffed and closed his eyes again as he felt the bed shift. Hakkai wasn't laying down, but he sat close and stroked his fur. He could feel Jeep shift to get into his owner's lap and was calmed be the quiet atmosphere and acceptance. It wasn't an alien thought, but he rarely admitted to himself just how calming it was to be with his comrades. They had kept him company on many a lonely night, whether he asked for the attention or not. He willed Hakkai's hand to scratch just at the base of the neck and briefly wondered if all these dog urges would go away when he turned back. That would be a sight: The Great Genjyo Sanzo asking to be pet. He huffed and pushed the thought out of his head and smothered it. Not a chance. _Oh! That's the spot._

"I should apologize to you." Hakkai felt the fur through his fingertips and smiled at Jeep's soft breathing. Hakkai felt warm with the little bundle in his lap and the bigger bundle heating his legs. "I haven't been kind today and it hasn't been your fault at all."

_If it's what I think you're apologizing for, than that isn't necessarily true._ Sanzo thought to himself. He curled up tighter around himself and felt himself fading into sleep. Hakkai's soft voice was doing wonders for his sleep patterns.

"It's not your fault if I keep seeing Sanzo in your actions." Hakkai sighed. "Ah well, at least you don't know what I'm talking about. Oh, asleep are you?"

Hakkai smiled at the sleeping dog as it started twitching in its sleep. He hoped the dog's dreams were pleasant, whatever it was dogs dreamed about. And dragons too for that matter, he thought on the side as he shifted Jeep's position to place him next to Sable. He doubted he'd get sleep but he laid down beside his two furred friends and let his head sit next to Sable and Jeep. He thought it was silly, but for a few moments he hoped that dreams were contagious. He couldn't stop himself when he rolled on his side and used Sable's chest as a pillow. All that mattered was it was warm, and he felt safe.

-----

It had to be pink. Sanzo felt the twitch as Hakkai held up his newest purchase. Sanzo should have known the man was up to no good when he left him and Jeep at the hotel when he went shopping. Sure, his excuse when he came back was 'you two needed your sleep' but Sanzo knew better. There was no way in hell he was wearing that shit. Apparently Hakkai disagreed with him when he grabbed his collar to hold him still as he tied. Sanzo remind himself to strangle the dragon later. _Shut up with the laughing! You too, cockroach!_

"It's so cute!" Goku ducked down in front of Sable after Hakkai had finished. "Sable really looks good with it on!"

"It's something." Gojyo couldn't help snickering. Oh, would the monk be hearing about this for years to come.

"It was on sale and I just had to get it!" Hakkai dropped down and vigorously rubbed Sable's fur. "And it does suit him so well."

_A pink bandana does suit._ Jeep snickered.

Sanzo was beyond humiliated as he caught his reflection in the hotel mirror. Hakkai had purchased him a bandana that was pink with floral print and had laced edges to wear around his neck and over the collar. He could live with a bandana, but did it have to be _pink_? He started plotting how to get the thing off before he caught Hakkai's eyes. The guilt that he refused to admit existed started weighing down on him.

"I hope Sable likes it, too." Hakkai smiled and rubbed the dog's head one final time. "It's an apology for being so rough with him the other day."

Sanzo sighed. It wouldn't kill him to wear the thing for a few days. He scratched the back of his ear with his hind leg. Stupid reflexes.

"I'm sure he _loves_ it, Hakkai." Gojyo drawled.

_You're making a tab of death, water sprite._ Sanzo held back the physical growl. He watched Gojyo chuckle and was tempted to just go over and bite him.

"Something funny, Gojyo?" Hakkai turned over his shoulder.

"Nah," Gojyo stopped. He'd been caught reacting to Sanzo, this whole secret thing was going to be harder than he thought. "Was just thinking how our favorite monk would've reacted. It is pink, and the dog is a boy."

"Ah," Hakkai stood. "He would disapprove, wouldn't he?"

"I don't think Sanzo would care enough." Goku's cheerful demeanor from seeing Sable in a new outfit was dropping at the thoughts of Sanzo. He started stroking the dog, for some reason it worked wonders to calm him down. He almost felt a little guilty from getting so much comfort from the animal.

"Ah ha ha," Hakkai cleared his throat. "I think he'd be more angry with our dropping moods. Why don't we get some lunch to go and get back on the road, then?"

"Yeah!" Goku shot up off the floor. "We can eat and then Sable can show off his new bandana!"

_What are you looking at?_ Sanzo stared as Jeep flew off of Hakkai's shoulders to sit next to him.

_Mr. Fashionable. What else?_ Jeep snickered and turned his head when the others headed out the door.

_I bet you're just jealous that Hakkai never got you anything cute to wear._ Sanzo smirked.

Jeep squawked and ruffled his fur in defense. _As if._

"Come on Sable! Food!" Goku ushered the pet over with an energetic hand.

The distraction seemed enough to make Jeep ignore the previous conversation just fine. Sanzo growled when he felt Jeep grip onto his leg and climb up onto his back. By this point in time Sanzo had learned there was no point in even bothering to argue. The stupid dragon was determined to turn him into a transportation vehicle. He smothered the part of his brain that said it was karma.

Once they'd gotten outside however, Jeep was forced to transform and Sanzo took his rightful place up front next to Hakkai. He smirked at Gojyo knowing there was no way he could argue his way into the front seat now. Sanzo felt the engine start and the wind start flowing through his fur. He resisted the urge to stick his head out the side of the car. He refused to give in and forced himself to face Hakkai in the seat just to make sure. The last thing he needed was to fall out or some nonsense.

"How far is it to the next town, anyway, Hakkai?" Gojyo stretched out best he could in the back without hitting Goku. It was a bit hard though with his long legs. He made note to make sure he found a good excuse to get the dog out of the front while he could. Once Sanzo was human again than Gojyo had no chance of ever getting shotgun again.

"A few days, we'll be camping out tonight." Hakkai hummed as he checked his friends in the mirror.

"Aw! I hate camping." Goku sat in the back and sulked. Camping meant there was no food readily available.

"That might be the least of our worries." Hakkai slowed Jeep to a stop. "It seems we finally have company."

"Just peachy." Gojyo stared at the crowd of demons gathered on the road in front of Jeep. They were about twenty yards off, maybe thirty or so. Nothing major, but they had been out of practice. "You'd seriously think they'd just leave us alone by now."

"Sanzo Party! Hand over the Maten Scripture!"

All three of the remaining Sanzo party's gazes narrowed into slits at the statement so carelessly thrown around. The forth member of the team just growled and bared teeth while bracing himself on the dashboard.

"Oh, I'm sorry. There's no Sanzo anymore is there?" The demon laughed and a rumble of snickers followed behind him. "Which means you don't need that scripture any…"

"Nice one, Hakkai!"

Ignoring Goku's outburst, Gojyo stared at the massive hole in the formation of demons. Hakkai's chi blasts could really pack a wallop when you weren't expecting one. "Bastards. Come on Goku!"

"Sable, stay." Hakkai ordered before joining Gojyo and Goku in a little demon cleanup. He was on the remaining demons in a heartbeat and felt the rush of decimating them one at a time. The guilt at feeling pleasure from making them suffer was ignored.

Gojyo tried to get the fighting over with quickly, but it was clear this was Hakkai's fight. He'd already taken out at least five or six with the first blast and he'd been hammering them since he got out of the Jeep. He sliced one over the back of his shoulder and checked on Goku. The monkey wasn't even trying and just hit the ones that came towards him. This would be over and done with soon enough.

Sanzo sat in his seat and took time to ponder the situation. What was he supposed to do in a fight? It's not like he could use the scripture or his gun in his current state. He could resort to biting and scratching, he was a big dog after all, but they were demons and outranked him just a tad. He tried not to sulk when he realized he was pretty much useless unless it was one on one. He'd have to figure out someway to remedy this situation. He refused to be weak, even as a dog, but for now he stayed put in the Jeep to stay out of the way. His friends had it covered anyway.

On the bright side of things, he had confirmation that one of his friends did indeed carry the Maten Scripture with them if Kougaiji's assassins didn't have it. That was a comforting thought to rest on his chest as he watched his friends make quick work of the demons. The attacking hoard was quickly a pile of corpses and Sanzo watched as they walked back and piled into Jeep. The mood was somber and faces were serious, he had a feeling it was going to be a very quiet drive.

Hakkai started the motor and put his foot to the gas before brooding internally. The outright nerve of those demons was unforgivable. The rage was still boiling inside of him and he couldn't help but feel they still got off too easy. It was beyond cruel to bring up Sanzo's death like that so soon after it had happened. It was still an open wound and they were picking at just to make sure it was still bleeding. Exploiting a weakness was something he'd done himself, but that was uncalled for. He forced himself to calm down before his anger over took him and before he knew it, he was petting Sable. He looked down at his hand that was rubbing behind the dog's ears. He didn't even remember reaching out for the animal. The sight of the dog leaning into the touch calmed him down faster than he could believe and Hakkai found himself relaxing. He shouldn't let the cruel words of idiots get to him. If he lost control than others depending on him would suffer and he refused to let that happen.

Goku curled up into the side of the seat and watched Sable breathing in the front seat. He still felt the sting of such a cruel reminder that Sanzo was dead. He wasn't even in the mood to really fight after the words were said, but there wasn't much he could do about it now. If the dog could be relaxed after that though, than so could he. Sable just made him feel better inside, like he belonged in the group and with them somehow. He smiled when he realized Sable was making Hakkai feel better, too.

Gojyo watched Hakkai as he pet Sanzo. He had already caught Goku calming down after watching the dog himself. It was amazing how the monk could have that type of an effect on everyone without even doing anything. Well, at least now it made sense how 'Sable' could keep Hakkai company and get the monkey to eat and go to bed before. He smirked and lit the cigarette hanging from his lips. Sanzo really was Sanzo, and that's all there was to it.


	6. Cheer

Been trying to upload this for two days, but I digress: Here's the next chapter for you all! I hope that you enjoy this next portion, and thank-you so much for reading! 

**Chapter 6. Cheer. **

"So how's my favorite mutt doing?" Gojyo plopped down next to Sanzo in the dirt. Hakkai was busy making dinner and Goku was off somewhere getting firewood, so he finally had a chance to sit down and chat. "You still look good in that bandana, by the way."

_Oh go drown yourself._ Sanzo stared out at the river next to their campsite. Hakkai had been right, they hadn't made it to the next town so camping out seemed to be their only option. He didn't mind so much, but it meant no bed for a while. His friends weren't too keep on sharing blankets. _But while you're here, make yourself useful and scratch behind my ears, I can't reach._

"So demanding." Gojyo laughed but complied anyway. "I'll never understand how you get us to do everything you ask. Human, dog or otherwise."

_You're my servants, it comes naturally._ Sanzo smiled. _Scratch lower, that feels really good._

"Dude, that is the freakiest thing I've ever heard you say." Gojyo smirked but adjusted his hand to reach lower down Sanzo's back. This could get addicting, it was a fun way to relieve stress.

_I can't help it._ Sanzo looked up at Gojyo. _I have all these dog instincts and I don't know what to do with them._

"Ah, but you were always a dog. Fetching sutras like a good little pet and doing what your masters told you to do."

_I am going to kill you when this is over with._

"Then no scratching." Gojyo stood up and put his hands in his pockets. He smirked and pulled out his lighter to give some attention to the lonely cigarette hanging from his lips. "Only good dogs get treats."

_Hey! Get back here!_ Sanzo leaped up to nip at Gojyo's legs.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Gojyo laughed and jumped out of the way. "Dumb mutt."

"I see someone's having fun playing." Hakkai walked over to his smiling companion and tapped him on the shoulder. "But if you could go find Goku, that would be great. Dinner's ready."

"Sure, I'll go find him." Gojyo ruffled the fur on Sanzo's head before heading off to find the kid.

Sanzo followed Gojyo for lack of anything better to do. Hakkai always shooed him away if he got too close to the food anyway. He figured it had something to do with sneaking a snack that one time when no one was looking. Or when he thought no one was looking, who know a guy with one eye could be so perceptive?

"Aw, you must really love my company, baldy." Gojyo blew smoke. "Didn't know you cared so much."

_How the hell do you call something covered in hair 'baldy?'_ Sanzo yanked on Gojyo's pants with his teeth.

"Hey, hey. Watch the merchandise." Gojyo yanked his leg back out of Sanzo's teeth.

_Then shut the hell up._ Sanzo looked up to spy Goku staring into space. The kid wasn't moving and had a somber expression. _Hey Gojyo, why don't you go back to camp._

"Huh?" Gojyo looked at Goku and then back down at Sanzo and sighed. "Sure, whatever, o' exalted one."

_Thanks._ Sanzo looked up and assessed the situation. The monkey was moping around and he would not stand for it. Sanzo took a peak down at the pile of sticks Goku had gathered for the cooking fire and put a plan into action. He exhaled a breath and prepared himself for what he was about to do. It was about time he got some exercise anyway.

Goku had tried to keep his spirits up for everyone, but it just wasn't working like he had hoped. It had been more than three weeks since they buried him, but Goku still couldn't seem to get the pictures of him out of his head. The dirt covering his face, the blast, Gojyo's chain, the fall, the fight, and the memories kept playing backwards until it was just him and Sanzo sitting together under a tree. Goku's shoulder's shook and he felt as if he'd let Sanzo down in some way. His last moments with Sanzo hadn't been special or bad and Goku didn't know how he should feel about that. It was just all so normal and then it had been ripped away. He could still see Sanzo's irritated face after declaring his own hunger.

Goku's inner thoughts were shattered at the sound of barking. He looked up to see Sable wagging his tail in front of the pile of sticks. As soon as he caught Sable's eyes the dog barked again. "Sable?"

Sanzo was relieved he finally had caught the monkey's attention. He'd been barking at him for at least two minutes. Well, time to get this over with.

Goku blinked as the dog shoved his muzzle in the pile of sticks and yanked one out. The dog trotted over and dropped it at Goku's feet before barking again and wagging his tail harder. Goku had to laugh. "Want to play fetch?"

Sanzo smiled as Goku picked up the stick and threw it about twenty feet away. Instinct took over from there and he tackled it the moment it hit the ground. It was fairly exhilarating.

Goku laughed as Sable ran back the with the stick and continued to bark and move around excitedly. He was jumping back and forth and watching the stick closely when Goku would shift it from one hand to the other. He stood up from his perch and laughed harder while waving the stick. "Let's see how far you can get it!"

_A challenge, eh?_ Sanzo dashed after the stick during the second throw, but this time he caught it before it hit the ground. _Still got it._

"Wow! You're really good." Goku wrestled the stick back a bit before getting it out of Sable's iron grip. "Let's see you get this one then!"

If Sanzo could he'd be laughing. He had no idea how much fun this could be and all he was doing was chasing a stick. Whether it was the dog instincts or his own fun at actually playing a game he didn't know and couldn't care less. All that mattered was getting that stick and hearing Goku laugh like he usually does instead of being such a stick in the mud. He'd berate himself for the bad pun later.

Gojyo smiled as he watched from behind a tree nearby. That Sanzo was really something else, but despite how out of character it may be, Gojyo was happy for him. He watched the monkey play fetch with his master for a bit before walking back to camp. He threw his cigarette on the ground and smashed it out while lighting up a second. He'd just go keep Hakkai company for a bit and let him know that his firewood wouldn't be appearing for a bit.

"Where's Goku and Sable?" Hakkai looked up from petting Jeep and dishing out some stew into a bowl.

"Playing." Gojyo snatched up the bowl from Hakkai and snitched a spoon. "Didn't have the heart to break it up, even for food."

"Playing?" Hakkai blinked. "I didn't think Sable was the type, he sure hadn't made any notions of wanting to in the past few weeks."

Gojyo shrugged and took his eyes off Hakkai. "Dog's smart, probably picked up on Goku's mood and tried to cheer him up."

"If only that was so." Hakkai smiled and dished himself some stew. "Well, maybe it's possible. Animals are good at picking up emotions and feelings. Right Jeep?"

Jeep chirped happily as Hakkai fed him a spoon of stew. Sanzo and Goku would regret their play when they came back to cold food later. That was for sure.

Hakkai and Gojyo enjoyed their stew for about twenty minutes before Hakkai started cleaning up. He left the pot on the fire of course for Goku and Sable whenever they decided the make their appearance for food. Which apparently wasn't for sometime later. It had been over an hour before Hakkai looked up to see Goku staggering back into camp, arms full of sticks and kindling. Sable was panting heavily beside him and they book looked pleasantly exhausted. "Have fun?"

"Yeah! You should have seen Sable go!" Goku dropped all the sticks down before taking the cup of stew Hakkai had dished out. "He's really good and he can catch stuff in midair too! We should get him a Frisbee or something to play with."

"I'm glad that you two had such a good time." Hakkai smiled as the dog collapsed next to Goku. "And here's some for you, too."

Sanzo had just gotten settled and Hakkai was making him stand up again to eat. The cruel bastard, he just wanted to see him suffer. The smell of stew made him change his mind as he forced himself on his feet to lap up the food in front of him. It was good and Hakkai was forgiven.

Hakkai laughed at the dog's efforts to find the energy to eat and held back a yawn. "Why don't we all go to bed after you two finish?"

Goku dropped the bowl of soup at his feet after diminishing it. "Yum! Yeah, I'm totally beat. Sable wore me out."

Sanzo spilled a little of his stew at the sudden rubbing of his head but just yawned. After cleaning his plate he watched Hakkai pick it up and put it with the other dishes to be washed in the morning. Sanzo prepared to head after Goku and curl up with the others but he was grabbed by the collar.

"Hold up, boy." Hakkai walked Sable over to a tree a few yards away from where the others were sleeping. "Sorry, but we have to tie you up tonight, I don't want you wandering around where it might not be safe."

Gojyo looked up to see Sanzo being tied to the tree, he imagined the look on his face would be priceless if he was still human. "Is that really necessary, Hakkai? I doubt it's going anywhere."

"Yes, he might wander off and get lost. This isn't a hotel room, Gojyo." Hakkai secured the knot and pat Sable on the head. "It's just for tonight though."

"Why's he have to be so far away, Hakkai?" Goku sat down on his little batch of blankets.

"In case he wants to move around a bit, he won't trample us." Hakkai stood and brushed off his pants.

"Poor Sable." Goku ducked under the covers laid out for the night. "We'll have to play again tomorrow to make up for it."

Sanzo watched as the others slowly fell asleep next to the fire. He sighed and dropped to the ground to attempt to get some sleep. It couldn't be helped after all. The only one who actually knew Sanzo had no intent of leaving was Gojyo and it's not like he could explain why. He watched the fire instead to try and put himself to sleep. _And what do you want?_

_To keep you company way over here, what else?_ Jeep yawned a bit and snuggled down next to Sanzo.

_Do as you like._ Sanzo yawned one final time with a slight whine and let himself be lulled to sleep.

-----

The next morning was surprisingly nice for spending the night in the dirt yards away from the fire. Sanzo shook himself off as he woke up and waited for someone to come untie him and give him food. He briefly wondered if there was any way Gojyo could slip him a cigarette. Going through the trouble of trying to figure out some possible way to smoke one as a dog might be worth it.

"Good morning Sable!" Goku bounced over to the dog tied to the tree and happily released him. "There! All better."

Sanzo showed his appreciation by licking Goku on the cheek when he ducked down to pet him.

"Ah! Sable, down!" Goku laughed and scrubbed at the dog's head. "Good boy."

"Goku, come get some breakfast." Hakkai shouted. "Bring Jeep and Sable as well, I finally found his dog food."

_Great._ Sanzo sighed. He had tried so hard to find a good place to stash it this time since there wasn't a dumpster available.

"I bet he missed it tons while it was missing." Gojyo snickered as he watched the chunks of food fall into the bowl.

_Do you want to die?_ Sanzo stared at his food and braced himself. It was either this or nothing. Hakkai wasn't as nice to dish out human food if he had dog food around. _Maybe I could throw it in the lake._

_Fat chance._ Jeep munched his own bits of food off of Hakkai's plate happily. _They're watching you too closely since you could run off._

_Remind me to forbid you from eating off the plates when I turn back since I had to suffer._ Sanzo munched down his own food with a smile. _After all, it's only fair. I'm sure bird food could double as dragon food._

Hakkai was startled by Jeep's sudden cries at Sable. "Calm down, Sable didn't do anything."

_Yeah, Sable didn't do anything._ Sanzo snickered.

Hakkai watched as Jeep huffed and flew off in a corner to sulk. "I wonder what's gotten into Jeep."

Only hearing one half of the conversation, Gojyo just took a guess that Sanzo and the bird had an argument. "Sure it's nothing, Hakkai."

"I guess." Hakkai cleaned up the dishes and packed everything up. "We should get going now that breakfast is over."

The group was packed into Jeep within the hour and yet again on their way west. They had been driving for the majority of the day and were expecting to spend the night out in the wilderness yet again, however, luck seemed to be on their side for a change.

"Hey, Hakkai." Goku started leaning over the edge of Jeep. "I thought you said we wouldn't make it to the next town. There's one over there!"

"Really?" Hakkai stopped Jeep to check the map. "That town isn't on the map, so it's either new or just very small."

"In any case, it's better than sleeping outside." Gojyo sipped a beer. "And we can restock at the very least."

"Yes, I guess you're right."

Sanzo watched as Hakkai changed directions and headed towards the smaller town on the horizon. As they approached it appeared as if it was indeed just a town too small to be included on a map. The buildings were old and various shop stands littered the streets in a market fashion. He yawned and hoped the buildings were animal friendly instead of strictly 'animals outside.' He stared at pens of sheep and livestock as they passed and saw other dogs outside on ropes. He dropped into the seat and realized luck probably wouldn't be on his side.

Jeep and Sanzo sulked together as they sat outside of the local inn. It was more of a common room with beds though. One large room with twenty or so beds for rent didn't leave room for animals to sneak in unnoticed. Sanzo sighed and wondered what he could do since he wasn't allowed inside. Jeep was malleable and sitting on his shoulders, just as bored. Jeep had been given the task of watching the dog and keeping it from running away. Sanzo was going to maim Gojyo for snickering when Hakkai gave the order.

_Want to look around town?_ Jeep suggested. _The others are eating and we've been fed. That means we've been forgotten until tomorrow._

_Might as well._ Sanzo stood and shook himself off. He winced when Jeep's claws dug into his skin to hold on. _Sorry._

_Yeah, yeah._ Jeep huffed. _Let's go look over there. Something smells good._

Sanzo walked in the direction of the delightful odor. He did have to admit that it smelled good, maybe someone was cooking and could spare a scrap to the cute puppy. Pink bandanas could serve their purpose in that fashion. He turned the corner and saw a small noodle shop serving customers. He could smell the beef for the toppings from here.

_We're not getting a scrap from them._ Jeep stood up on Sanzo's back.

_How can you tell?_ Sanzo looked up at Jeep when his head came into view.

_Instinct._ Jeep yawned. _Just trust me._

_Your friend has good instincts. Old man Jerry hates dogs._

Sanzo turned to greet the new voice and jumped up when he came face to face with another dog about two inches from his face. She was short-haired dog with a mix of red and brown fur with white trimmings. Her short ears stuck straight up on her head. _Who are you?_

_You're a jumpy one._ The newcomer laughed. _My name's Mei, but I thought it was more polite to introduce yourself first before asking?_

_Sable._ Sanzo thought it was best to use his new name, just in case. _And the white fur ball is Jeep._

_Jerk._ Jeep put in his own two cents before returning his attention to Mei.

_You're new in town, aren't you, Sable?_ Mei laughed. _Traveling with your owners I take it? If I'm to judge anything from the collar and fashion statement._

_Something like that._ Sanzo took a seat next to Mei. He couldn't remember the last time he had a conversation with someone other than the four idiots he hung around with. _We'll be gone by tomorrow._

_That so, what are you doing tonight?_ Mei leaned over. She hadn't seen such a good looking dog before. Maybe they could have a little fun before he left. Pets were such naïve pushovers, anyway.

Something clicked in Sanzo's brain that spending the night with Mei doing anything would be a bad idea. _Probably sleeping._

_All alone?_ She leaned in closer.

_The company's better that way._ Sanzo stood up and walked back towards the inn. He was getting seriously bad vibes from that dog.

_Good choice, that dog was creeping me out._ Jeep took a peak back at her. _She wanted something._

_And I could take a good guess at what it was._ Sanzo huffed. _Why can't I ever catch a break._

_You're just that attractive._ Jeep snickered.

_Hey you!_ A new deeper voice barked.

Sanzo turned to face a very large white dog with mid-length fur and very sharp teeth, currently exposed. Jeep clung a bit tighter to his back.

_What the hell did you say to Mei?_ Jack had come back to find his girl upset and a total wreck. Something about a mean Golden Retriever in a pink bandana with a dragon trying to pick her up and when she told him 'no' he snapped at her.

Sanzo took a peak behind this newcomer to see Mei smirking. Apparently a woman's scorn was a vicious thing indeed. _I didn't do a thing to your little bitch. She just couldn't take no for an answer._

_Picking a fight is a bad idea, _Sable. _He's bigger than you._ Jeep hissed. _Stop being yourself and remember you're only a year old!_

Sanzo stopped for a minute. He had indeed forgotten about that. _Oh shit._

_Shit's right you mangy mutt._ Jack growled louder and took a few steps closer._ I'm going to rip you apart you little house pet._

Sanzo barely saw the attack coming and did the only thing he saw fit: fight back. He was suddenly very thankful for instincts as he dodged and bit back against his larger opponent. His size was the only thing helping him at the moment, getting out of the way seemed to be the only thing working. His bites were nothing compared to the other dog and it started to worry him a bit. This new guy had more experience.

Jeep in the meantime had flown off to find Hakkai and the others. Sanzo was a tough guy and could take on demons as human, but he had no experience fighting like a dog. If he wasn't scared of flattening Sanzo at the same time, he would have considered transforming. But as it stands, that white dog could rip him apart in an instant if he got a hold of Sanzo. Jeep flew faster.

Sanzo yelped loudly when the dog got a good grip on his leg and bit deep. He could feel the blood pouring down his limb and tried to do his best to get out of the way. It was harder than he thought to manage on three legs on the fly and was hit again but this time in the chest. He retaliated back by biting the neck of the larger dog and just holding on as hard as he could. Sanzo broke skin eventually and felt the blood run down his throat. It was intoxicating and he took a second bite aiming for the spinal cord.

Jack released the mutt's ribs when he felt the jolt clamp down on his neck. He shook as hard as he could but the other dog just wouldn't let go. _Mei!_

Sanzo released his grip when he felt the bite on his own neck. That bitch had joined in the fight as well and it was suddenly two on one. The fur flew and the growling and biting could be heard a few streets down but everyone seemed to ignore the dogfight. Sanzo was in trouble.

"Sable!" Goku screamed as he bust into the middle of the dog fight. Those two mutts were nothing compared to demons and were flung off easily. "Sable, hold on!"

Sanzo felt the other dogs get ripped away and could hear Goku yelling for him. It hurt to breathe and he could have sworn he could hear Hakkai and Gojyo as well.

"Oh shit!" Gojyo knew something had happened when Jeep had flown into the inn in such a frenzy. _Sanzo!_

"Goku get out of the way, I need to see the wounds." Hakkai leaned down immediately and used his chi to heal the neck first. "Just clam down, Sable."

Sanzo could feel the chi working but it itched and burned and he couldn't help but fidget as Hakkai worked. Off in the corner of his vision he could see Goku yelling at the other two dogs. Gojyo was leaning next to Hakkai and after that all Sanzo could remember is watching everything turn black.

"You gave us quite a scare, Sable."

Sanzo opened his eyes and jumped up with a start when he heard Hakkai's voice. How long had he been out for?

"Yeah, Sable." Goku pet him on the head around the bandages. Hakkai's chi healing only did so much. "You've been out for a few hours."

_I guess some things never change._ Sanzo sighed and looked down at himself. Being covered in bandages was nothing new.

"Getting in fights over ladies, man. You're such trouble." Gojyo inhaled a Hi-Lite and leaned on the arm hanging over the back of the chair.

_I'm not even talking to you._ Sanzo shook himself out a bit and tried to make the bandages sit more comfortably. They were messing with his fur.

"Ah, ah." Hakkai put a hand to Sable's chest and forced him to sit still. "You'll mess up the bandages if you keep moving."

"Please don't do that again, Sable." Goku hugged the dog. "I know you probably didn't start it, but don't run off again."

Sanzo sighed and just leaned into the hug, and yesterday had been going so well too!

"Does he still have to sleep outside?" Gojyo casually intercepted. He had a feeling if it was a fight with Sanzo, then there were grudges.

"No, I had a delightful conversation with our host and he's allowing Sable to stay as long as he's on the floor and tied to the bed." Hakkai smiled.

Gojyo took that for Hakkai speech for "I threatened the host and if he didn't agree he'd find out just how much damage I can do if I'm pissed." Gojyo smirked and blew smoke towards Goku. "Sounds good."

"Well then, let's all go to bed, shall we?"

Sanzo yawned as he was led over to Goku's bed and after securely being tied down he watched the others climb into bed and turn off the lights. He was about to lie down himself when he felt a pair of arms encircle the undamaged portion of his torso. He looked up to see Goku lifting him onto the bed.

"I don't care what that guy says, you're sleeping with me after all that." Goku smiled and sat Sable down near his feet. "You're a good dog."

Sanzo huffed and snuggled into the covers after seeing Goku's relieved, smiling face. Sometimes things just work out okay in the end.


	7. Lirin and Rain

I am insanely happy with this chapter. If the beginning seems random it's from reading nimblnymph's _Enemies, right?_ way too much (If you haven't read it, go now. That's an order.). Yay Yaone! Also, from my mind believing Lirin has a crush on Sanzo…they make enough girlfriend jokes about it in the show. Ha ha. But in any case, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and thank-you so much for the reviews and hits! I'm still amazed at how many people are reading this – blows my mind. So Thank-you. 

**Chapter 7. Lirin and Rain.**

"Prepare to meet your…it's a puppy!"

Sanzo gagged as Lirin tackled him into a crushing hug. They had all been sitting nicely under a tree for lunch when Lirin had arrived. He was still smarting from that incident with those other two dogs from last week and the annoying demon child was not helping at all. Ever since that first attack, the demons had been coming in full force, much like they did when he was still human. It really had only been a matter of time before Kougaiji's team showed up in person. Or at least one of them in this case.

"Hey! Get off of Sable!" Goku shouted. How dare she hold him like that? She just shows up out of no where and starts her usual doom speech and then hugs_ his_ dog!

Sanzo felt himself get yanked off the ground from under his front legs, his back paws dangled freely. He glared at the others laughing and tried to ignore Lirin's affections as she rubbed her cheek against his head. He could never escape from this child!

"Oh I'm not hurting it!" Lirin looks around. "Hey, where's baldy Sanzo anyway? I was hoping we could play again today."

It became quiet much too quickly as all activity stalled to a stop. Only the light breeze and the wavering smoke from a used cigarette dared move.

"That's just cruel." Goku clenched his fists. _How dare she._

Lirin stared at the group and felt a chill. They had all gotten so serious so quickly that it was scary. Goku's eyes were vicious and that Hakkai fellow Yaone seemed to like, his eyes iced over. She didn't like them when they were scary, they were all friends right? Weird friends, but friends none the less. She took a step back still holding the dog by the front legs. "What'd I say?"

"Sanzo's dead." Goku growled. "How could you possibly forget something like that!"

Sanzo hit the ground with a thud when Lirin dropped him. He yelped a little but when he looked up to glare at her he didn't expect what he saw. She was staring out into space and her eyes had widened. Tears were threatening to spill but she seemed to hold them back as if she wasn't quite ready to believe it.

"What?" Lirin questioned. She couldn't have heard that right.

"He's dead. Your brother's men killed him a month ago!" Goku was shouting. He expected cruel taunting from underlings but he never expected it from Lirin.

"You're lying." Lirin held her head, hands shaking. "Sanzo can't be dead."

"You bitch." Goku was tempted to hit her. "Stop the act. How could you not know!"

"Hey, Goku." Gojyo took a few steps towards the boy, something in the way Lirin was shaking told him she wasn't as informed as Goku seemed to think. "I don't think she's lying."

"Lady Lirin!"

"Ms. Yaone." Hakkai looked up as the lady demon approached. It broke his own anger rather quickly at the interruption.

"Lady Lirin, for the last time don't go running out of the castle! You had been doing so well for the past month and, oh. Hello Mr. Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku." Yaone swallowed a little after realizing the tense atmosphere she had interrupted.

"Yaone! It's not true is it!" Lirin clutched at Yaone's jacket. "Sanzo's not dead! Right?"

"Lirin." Yaone's mood sobered quickly from her usual lecture. "I'm sorry."

The tears came freely now and she sobbed into Yaone's waist. Goku relaxed from his aggressive stance and realized that maybe she really _didn't_ know. It was hard to comprehend how an honest statement, mistake really, could bring back so much pain so quickly. He fell into the dirt on his knees and pet Sable slowly. He could hear Hakkai start to fix something in the pot, it felt warm to his back, but he didn't bother turning to see what it was. The click of Gojyo's lighter echoed in his ears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lirin muffled through the outfit.

Yaone sighed, she knew this was bound to happen. "Your brother, didn't want you to know until he'd gotten to the bottom of what happened."

"What are you talking about, Ms. Yaone?" Hakkai questioned as he heated up water for tea. It might help to calm Lirin and Ms. Yaone looked like she could use a cup at the moment as well. He carefully removed two mugs from his bag, not breaking eye contact with the demon woman.

"Lord Kougaiji didn't authorize that particular assassin, even if he did claim to work under his name." Yaone stroked Lirin's hair. "He's been trying to find out who sent him and wanted to get the facts straight before he informed people of Sanzo's departing officially. Unfortunately rumors somehow spread and assassins have been acting on their own trying to get the scriptures."

"But he still told you." Lirin looked at Yaone with accusing eyes. "Why couldn't he tell me?"

Yaone sighed. "He didn't think you'd be able to handle it just yet, he just wanted to protect you. He's still having a hard time with it himself, even if it's the vanity knowing he had no part in the matter. And if it makes you feel better, Dokugakuji and I, didn't even find out until about a week ago ourselves. Rumors spread slowly this time around."

Lirin didn't even come back with a response, she released Yaone and just hit the dirt and cried. She couldn't believe Sanzo was really dead. She'd never get to sit on his head and bug him again, and she'd never get a meat bun or play or call him names or watch him get mad and it just really hurt.

"Hey, Sable." Goku called out when the dog moved away from him.

Lirin looked down when the dog came over and licked her face. He forced a leg between her knees to get better access to her face and neck. He whined and tried to get her attention and she forced a smile. "What a good doggy."

Sanzo relaxed a little when she pet him and eventually that pet turned into a hug. The girl was annoying, but she reminded him of Goku more than he cared to admit. All this sap was going to rot his teeth if he got any sweeter during this whole escapade, but as he felt Lirin sob into his fur he knew, just like the other times, it was okay. In her own little way, Lirin cared about him, too. They weren't kidding when they said you didn't realize just how many people cared until you showed up at your own wake.

_That Sanzo's a friggin' softie, isn't he? Unless it's all those dog instincts he keeps complaining about, or at least that's what he'll claim, anyway._ Gojyo mused to himself as he leaned up against the trunk of the tree providing shade. He nursed his Hi-Lite slowly and really hoped that Hakkai and Goku would be faster on the uptake. Than all this could be done with and over and they could all just laugh about this whole mess. Well, he hoped they could laugh about it, there was always the chance they couldn't forgive Sanzo for all the grief. Taking a second look at Lirin crying into Sanzo's back changed his mind.

Goku couldn't help but feel a little jealous watching Lirin hug Sable. Sable was always there for him when he felt down, so it made sense that he'd go to Lirin, too. But he still couldn't help how it made him feel. There were just some things he didn't want to share, selfish though it may be. But he was allowed to feel selfish once in a while, wasn't he?

By the time Hakkai had finished making tea, Lirin had calmed down quite a bit and any signs of tears were gone. He handed her a cup filled with some light tea. "You're a strong girl, aren't you Lirin?"

"Yeah." Lirin nodded taking the cup and rubbed Sable's back with her free hand. He was such a good doggy, and he reminded her of Sanzo for some reason. The thought made her smile. "Sanzo would be pissed if he saw me crying for him, and the thought of that cheered me up. How can I stay sad when I picture his face all hot and angry about stuff?"

"Wouldn't you miss it?" Gojyo prompted. "I mean, wouldn't you remember he can't do it anymore?"

_Where are you going with this?_ Sanzo looked over at Gojyo. Lirin had finally calmed down and so far she was the only one of them that was making any sense over this whole depression thing. Crying for him really was pointless, it's not like he really deserved any of it.

"Of course I miss it!" Lirin stood up and put her hands on her hips. She ignored Hakkai grabbing for the cup she had forgotten and he had caught it before it hit the ground. "But what good's moping going to do about it? I'd rather take action and remember the good stuff than whine about how it's not there anymore."

Sanzo laughed to himself and laid down fully on the ground with every intention of taking a nap. He found it amusing Lirin understood better than the rest.

"Lady Lirin." Yaone smiled. Her princess was definitely growing up. "That's very mature of you."

"I'm not a little girl, Yaone." Lirin pouted.

"Of course not." Yaone stood. "I think though, it would be best if we left now, however. Come now Lady Lirin, we should go back. I'm sure Dokugakuji and Lord Kougaiji are waiting for us."

"Ah! That's no fun, Yaone." Lirin ducked down and clamped Sable into another hug and giggled when he yelped. "Can't I stay and play with them and the dog some more?"

"I'm afraid not." She turned to the others. "Forgive us for intruding, and we are sorry about your loss, even if it is a bit late to be mentioning it."

"Accepted." Hakkai smiled. "Take care."

Yaone waved and pulled Lirin off of the dog before she really did suffocate it. Lirin's pout from losing the dog was quite adorable, now if she could feel confident that it wouldn't cause problems later. Once she had a firm hold on the girl she teleported them off to their flying dragon for a long ride home. She felt justified in stealing the baths afterwards when they got home.

-----

Sanzo was going to have to find drastic measures to break the group out of their newly instated mini-depression. He snorted dirt from the road out of his face as they drove along and shook his head. Lirin had shook some foundations of the group and left them all in a piss-poor mood that was ticking him off. Hakkai was depressed from having the topic of Sanzo brought up, no surprise there. Gojyo was fine, but pretending to be somber for the sake of keeping the secret at the moment, which was in a way annoying because he only added to the foul mood. And then there was the monkey, Goku was stuck somewhere in a guilt state of not obeying Sanzo's possible wishes of living after a loss and falling in a similar limbo state of denial that Hakkai was also facing. All they needed now was rain.

And, as is the rule of all things: if you ask for it, it shall appear. The rain came abruptly and fell in a downpour that would have given a waterfall a bit of competition. His fur clung to his skin and Sanzo felt he resembled a drowned rat from looking in the side mirror. Or from what he could see squinting through the sheets of water. Damn the Jeep for not having a top!

"Ah! This is bullshit!" Goku complained and tried to use his cape as a cover for the rain.

"It certainly did come out of nowhere, didn't it?" Hakkai tried to force a smile on his face. The rain pounded on Jeep's hood and he tried taking deep breathes quietly. It just wasn't his day.

Gojyo stared longingly at the remains of his drenched cigarette and sighed as he tossed it over the side. "How far was the next town?"

"Just a few miles, so do hold on." Hakkai looked to his side and smiled a bit at the pathetic sight. It was kind of cute, in a helpless sort of way. "Oh, it'll be okay Sable. We'll be in town in a few minutes so you won't have to shiver anymore."

Sanzo stared at Hakkai's twisted smile. _I don't give a damn if the local inn accepts pets or not. I'm sleeping inside._

Gojyo chuckled to himself and held his tongue from responding to the demand. He just accepted the fact that he would be seeing Hell if Sanzo didn't get a bed for the night like the rest of them.

"What are you laughing about Cockroach?" Goku scowled. He was wet, his dog was wet, Hakkai was going to be cranky all night and Gojyo was laughing, the bastard.

"Nothing, just amused at what our luck has been like. Rather laugh about it than get all weepy." Gojyo just leaned back in his seat and let the rain smack him in the face. He was soaked to the core, anyway as it was.

"I guess." Goku slouched in his seat.

When they finally did get to a town, Sanzo bust into the inn from between Hakkai's legs the moment the door was open. He forced down every single urge to shake himself off and just let himself drip on the wooden floor. He was thankful when he realized the innkeeper was two or so feet from the door. Covering your host in water did not do well for your hopes to stay inside the building. _Damn it's cold in here._

"I'm sorry sirs, we don't allow pets in the building." The inn keep stated with a fake smile. It was late and he hadn't been expecting anyone else today. So much for closing up early and now he had to clean the floor!

"I'll have to insist." Hakkai smiled and tilted his head. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "The dog and dragon are quite well behaved I assure you."

This man gave him the creeps. The middle-aged, balding inn keep gave into the threatening, yet polite, demands and hid the shaking in his voice. "Of course. But it'll cost extra."

"Fine." Hakkai warmed his smile up slightly. No need to make the man wet himself. "Three rooms please."

"Sure, this way."

Sanzo followed the group up the rickety stairs and noticed the build of the building. It was old and there were leaks along the seams of the walls. He had a feeling the stay here wouldn't be pleasant. He watched where he was going when a nail caught on the fur of his paw, they were lucky this place hadn't collapsed in on itself. He winced as the rain fell against the walls and shattered against the window panes. His new hearing enhanced the sounds and he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight at all, unless he wanted nightmares. A sneak peak at Hakkai tipped him off that the other man wouldn't be sleeping either.

Hakkai watched as the three doors were unlocked and waited for Gojyo and Goku to choose the rooms that they wanted. A peak inside told him that these rooms were not exactly uniform in their upkeep, but it didn't matter if he got a less than pleasant room. It's not like he'd be sleeping in it the way the water was streaming down the walls and windows. What surprised him was the moment that Gojyo and Goku had chosen doors, Sable had walked into the room that was left. Hakkai chuckled, maybe the dog had gotten used to sleeping with him instead. He hoped Goku wouldn't be too upset.

"Hey, why's Sable going with Hakkai?" Goku tried to hide the pout in his voice.

Realizing that even in dog form, the rain was going to get to Sanzo, and that the most logical choice would be to sit up and keep Hakkai company, Gojyo thought quickly. "He probably is off because of the rain."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Goku turned to Gojyo. "He's a dog, why would the rain put him in a bad mood?"

Gojyo smirked and ruffled the boy's hair. "You'll understand someday."

"What the heck does that mean?" Goku openly pouted now and watched the water sprite go to his room. "Fine, don't answer."

Hakkai shook his head as he watched Goku finally turn and head into his own room. The door slammed shut and Hakkai sighed. He'd just deal with it in the morning and let his attention fall on his room. Hakkai shut his own door and stared down at the dog. "You like to cause trouble don't you?"

Sanzo rolled his eyes and watched Jeep fly over to the bed and curl up tight. Apparently the pipsqueak knew the routine of rainy days quite well. He himself walked over to the same bed and jumped up towards the end closest to the window. Sanzo settled down and just began the long night of staring outside and wished for a smoke. The pitter-patter of the raindrops lulled him into his usual trance.

Hakkai watched the dog stare out the window and he could see something in those eyes that was painfully familiar. Perfect, the rain reminded him of Kannan and the dog was reminding him of Sanzo. Two important people in his life that he couldn't save and had to watch die. Those painful emotions decided to tag team Hakkai at once and he didn't like it one bit. "I take it back."

Sanzo broke from his trance to look back at Hakkai at the sound of his voice. The look in Hakkai's green eyes was hardening and he suppressed a shiver. Something told him that Hakkai was not a very happy demon at the moment, and it wasn't just the rain.

"You don't like to cause trouble." Hakkai walked over and placed his hand on Sable's head. "You like to be cruel."

Sanzo felt the weight of Hakkai's comment more than he did the force now settled on his head. Both were intensified by the thunder that suddenly struck outside. It was going to be a very long night indeed. The rain kept pounding against the building and echoed loudly in the room.

"It's almost as if you enjoy bringing up those painful memories. You're worse than the rain" Hakkai's grip tensed. "There are times where you really are a relief in this little group, like when you cheer up Goku or Gojyo. But then other times, and especially when I'm around as well as right now, you act just like him."

Sanzo tried not to wince when the grip shifted to hold onto a clump of fur. Sanzo felt the skin tightening around his neck in almost a chokehold. He doubted Hakkai even knew he was doing it.

"Sometimes I think it's not that you're like him, but that we've replaced him with you. Maybe I just see him in you because I want him to be here so badly. The empty space was getting to us so much we'd put anything there to fill it. Take the place of the one that was taken from us and shook our balance."

Hakkai dropped to sit on the bed at this point and pulled the dog into his lap. His grip never loosened during the entire time. Eventually he forced his fingers to release the fur and just started stroking it. Sanzo had little choice but to just go along with the attentions. Hakkai was in his own little world right now, but he hoped maybe the man could catch a hint during his own monologue. Hakkai was so close and miles away all at the same time. It was rather aggravating.

"It's really not fair. First the love of my life, and now a dear friend." Hakkai hunched over onto the dog and held it close. "Why? Why must you insist on reminding me of him. Why do you have to act on the things he loved? You play with newspapers, you always seem to find a pack of Marlboros somewhere forgotten, and you do it all without a care. And it's not that you're even doing anything that a dog wouldn't do on its own, maybe it is just my own damn mind projecting. It's worse than Gojyo's hair all those years ago, I just. Can't I catch a break for one damn time?"

It was at this point that Sanzo had officially dealt with enough of this pathetic bullshit. Screw the rain, screw dying and screw this god-damned atmosphere. If he heard one more pity speech or one more rant about missing Sanzo he'd shoot them all. But he didn't have a gun so he went for the next best thing.

Hakkai literally was dragged off the bed when the animal he was holding jumped down to the floor. The demon hit the ground with a thud, landing on his side and looked up at the dog glaring at him. Something had changed. "Sable?"

_Good. Got his attention._ Sanzo smirked and trotted over to the door. A quick jump and he pushed the door open easily. It helped that the hinges didn't work properly and the lock had been broken. It was practically a swinging door anyway, and for once he was thankful for shoddy workmanship. He turned back and realized Hakkai hadn't moved from the floor. He bristled his fur with a shake and getting restless, he barked before heading down the hallway. Hakkai was smart enough to take a hint and follow.

"What on earth? Sable!" Hakkai pushed himself off the floor and chased after the dog. By the time he had caught up he found himself standing on the porch of the inn. The night was pitch black save for the street lights chasing away bits of darkness. He found himself staring at the rain, and the dog that was sitting in the center of the muddy road, soaked. The familiar intensity that Hakkai felt when their eyes locked was something he hadn't felt for a long time. He found himself stepping out into the rain without any control or will of his own.

_About time._ Sanzo stood on all four legs as Hakkai wandered towards him. They never broke eye contact.

Hakkai stopped about two feet from the dog, could feel his own hair plastered to his face and monocle. He saw something there, something so recognizable that it forced him down to his knees, mud splashing upwards from the motion. "This is truly cruel."

Sanzo didn't even bother moving, barking and pleading worked with Gojyo, but not here. Hakkai needed the contact, the emotions behind the look, he took a step closer.

"So truly cruel." Hakkai laughed. "How could you? You bastard. How could you do this to me?"

Hakkai fell on all fours, hands squelching in the mud. He felt like crying and laughing and strangling the mutt in front of him.

"Did I do something to deserve this?" Hakkai refused to break the eye contact with the dog. "Did you have fun?"

Sanzo simply held to connection Hakkai was so desperate for.

"You've been here this entire time, and made me feel like shit and miss you so damn much it felt like my head would explode. You caused all this pain for all of us and rubbed it in like salt."

Sanzo sighed and finally dropped his head to walk over to just lean on Hakkai, shoulder to shoulder. _You act like it was intentional._

"It might have well been." Hakkai shook. "I won't forgive you, Sanzo."

_Not asking you to._ Sanzo smirked and took a seat, never breaking the contact between the two of them. _It's not my fault you took so damn long to notice._

Hakkai just laughed, leaning on Sanzo's smaller frame. If he was crying, no one could have been able to tell. The tears were lost in the rain.


	8. Two Down

I seriously need to start paying attention to my other fics…heh. Ah well, at least you all are enjoying this one! Sorry this chapter's a bit short, it was slow in coming so you're lucky you got what you got. But, I must give thanks again for the comments and reviews! I really love your input! 

**Chapter 8. Two Down. **

_Ow! That hurts you bastard!_

"I am sorry Sanzo, but this mud just refuses to come out of your fur." Hakkai laughed as he rubbed the soap into the muddy patches littering Sanzo's coat.

_If I didn't know better I'd say you were doing it on purpose._ Sanzo winced when Hakkai yanked particularly roughly on a section of his fur.

"Whatever gives you that idea?" Hakkai smiled sweetly and pushed Sanzo under the shower faucet. "I'm just getting the mud off, we don't want to be bad guests, now do we?"

_You were covered in as much mud as me._ Sanzo scowled.

"Ah, but it was all on my clothes so it was easily taken care of." Sanzo's scowl was surprisingly adorable on the dog now that Hakkai knew what he was looking for. Hakkai continued to scrub at Sanzo's blonde fur and added a bit more soap, he hadn't been completely lying after all. He rather found this entire situation wholly amusing and he felt just a tad guilty over it. Well, not enough to stop feeling that way in any case.

_I think you're holding a grudge because you're still pissed off about not knowing earlier._ Sanzo yelped when Hakkai stepped on his tail when he stood up. _Now that was on purpose._

"Maybe." Hakkai smiled. "I still stand with what I said earlier, despite the circumstances you were the source of quite a lot of grief. I can't but find the trauma unnecessary since you're _alive_."

_Still no reason to let your personality get worse than it already was._ Sanzo moved back a bit when Hakkai put his own hair under the stream of hot water. He tried to dodge the streams of water as they fell over his head and onto the shower floor.

"Ah, but you always say things like that." Hakkai smiled and rinsed out the rain water from his hair. He'd continue to pick on Sanzo just for a bit longer while he could still justify it. But to be honest, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. As cliché as that thought may be, he laughed to himself, it was still quite appropriate. He looked down at the dog, Sanzo, sitting in the corner of the stall, fur plastered flat against his skin and revealing his ribcage, and couldn't help but smile. Odd as it was, they were a family again.

"Hakkai, why the hell are you taking a shower with the dog at three in the morning?"

"Oh, Gojyo." Hakkai looked up to see Gojyo leaning on the doorframe, cigarette in hand. "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, the building creaks like an old man's bones, and you can hear the running water in the entire place." Gojyo checked his pants for a lighter.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. I didn't wake Goku did I?" Hakkai finished rinsing himself while Gojyo searched for a lighter. As an afterthought he turned the spray on Sanzo to finish him up. His smile increased by about ten percent when the dog yelped from the unexpected blast of water.

"No, monkey's still out. But seriously man, this is kinky, even for you." Gojyo snickered. "Never knew you had a thing for mongrels."

"I moved in with you, didn't I? But really, don't be silly, Gojyo. Sanzo and I just had to wash off a little mud from outside." Hakkai smiled and grabbed a towel from the side rack. He tried to ignore the rust stains creeping from the metal.

"I take offense to that, and what were you doing outside?" Gojyo stopped in mid-light of his cigarette. "Wait, did you say 'Sanzo?'"

_What? Are you deaf and dumb, cockroach?_ Sanzo jumped from the shower stall onto the tiled floor and proceeded to shake the water off of himself. He smiled contently at Gojyo's protests to being added to those who fell under the 'wet' category.

"Stupid mutt, but hey that went faster than I thought." Gojyo smirked. "Only a week and some after I figured it out."

"So I've heard." Hakkai stepped from the shower himself and headed out into the hall to go back to his room. A clean set of clothes were waiting for him in his pack and he knew that Gojyo would follow him; the man was horribly predictable.

"Isn't that fun, Sanzo?" Gojyo chuckled as the wet dog followed beside him. "That just means the monkey's left and we can go pose you as a zombie and scare everyone."

_You've been pondering that idea for a while, haven't you?_ Sanzo sighed.

"Maybe the idea of dunking you in flour and then shoving you at Kougaiji crossed my mind." Gojyo snickered and waited for Hakkai to finish dressing. "But yeah, once Goku gets it, we'll find out if that old hag lied to you or not."

_I doubt it._ Sanzo lifted an eyebrow and choose to ignore Gojyo's earlier comments. _I don't think she can go back on a deal to be honest._

"We shouldn't worry about it really," Hakkai interjected. "All that matters is Sanzo is well, no matter what form he's in."

"Oh, sorry, Jeep." Gojyo got up quickly after falling onto the bed. He had nearly crushed the small dragon when he wasn't looking. "You're a tiny thing you know that?"

"So, who's up for a drink?" Hakkai held up a bottle of sake. "I know that I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"You mean what's left of tonight." Gojyo leaned out on the bed and held his hand up and waited for a cup and liquor.

"True," Hakkai poured a generous amount into a cup and handed it to Gojyo. He then poured himself a double. "Cheers."

_Oi._ Sanzo glared. _You're forgetting someone._

"I don't believe dogs should have liquor." Hakkai smiled. "It's bad for them."

_You are holding a grudge. _Sanzo snorted. _Damn demon bastard._

"Ah, it's so nice to have you back, Sanzo."

_Whatever._

Gojyo just laughed into his drink.

-----

Something was very wrong with the picture before him, but Goku couldn't quite put his finger on it. Hakkai was serving breakfast on the rickety table, Gojyo was smoking, and Sable was sitting in a chair at the table, with a newspaper. Ah, that was it. "Why's Sable at the table?"

Hakkai looked up. "He just invited himself up, no harm in it really. I doubt the host will mind, do you sir?"

At Hakkai's address, said inn keep turned a pale shade of white and quickly shook his head. "Nope! A-ok with me!"

"See, no problems, eh?" Hakkai smiled sweetly.

"Whatever you say, Hakkai." Goku sat down in the chair next to the dog and pat it on the head. "Did you have a good night?"

_Considering I didn't get any sleep even if I did escape being a pillow, 'bout the same._ Sanzo yawned and just let Goku scratch his ears.

"Wow, you sure made a lot for breakfast, Hakkai." Goku stared down at the table. There was bacon, eggs, muffins, oatmeal, rice, pot stickers, and vegetables with other stuff. He'd never seen such a spread when Hakkai was cooking.

"I was up pretty early this morning so I didn't have much else to do." Hakkai smiled. "But I have no worry that you'll help clear the table, no?"

"Ha! This'll be easy." Goku dived right in and Sanzo rolled his eyes. He snitched a piece of bacon and jumped down to the floor to curl up and take a nap. These people were cutting into his precious sleep time.

Hakkai laughed as Goku and Gojyo fell into their bout of fighting for food. He snuck a peak at Sanzo who looked like he was trying to ignore them but failing. It was such a normal atmosphere he laughed harder before taking a sip of water to calm himself down. He ignored the slight ache that was still pawing at his chest. Though, the sight of the inn keep sneaking out the back door improved his mood a little, the man was quite annoying.

"Hey, Hakkai." Goku looked up. "You okay?"

"See Hakkai? You act normal for five minutes and the monkey thinks there's a problem." Gojyo smirked. "I'm telling you, brain damage."

"Shut the hell up!" Goku smacked Gojyo upside the head. "I didn't ask you. Hakkai looks better that's all, and he does that thing where he forces it and I can't tell which one it is!"

Hakkai smiled. "He does have a point, but in any case I'm fine, Goku."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now since you're all done eating, why don't you go play while I clean up?" Hakkai reached over to start stacking dishes."

"Well, are you, ah whatever. Come on Sable, let's go play fetch again!" Goku smiled and headed towards the door quickly. Playing with his dog should lift his mood a bit, and maybe by the time they got back Hakkai and Gojyo wouldn't be acting so weird.

_I knew I was driving myself into the grave with that one._ Sanzo sighed and dropped his head. That one moment of kindness was going to make him miserable for a long time, he just knew it!

"Coming from you, that statement isn't quite appropriate." Hakkai whispered.

_Yeah, yeah. Whatever._ Sanzo yawned and tried to perk up his mood. If he didn't play, the monkey would think something was wrong and then they'd never hear the end of his pampering. The boy was so damn clingy.

Gojyo watched Sanzo and Goku head outside and smiled a bit at the teasing this would bring for later. But for the moment, he had other concerns. "Hey, Hakkai."

"Yes, Gojyo?" He paused in stacking dishes.

"How are you _really_?" Gojyo lit his third cigarette for the morning. "Monkey's got a point, you do that smile thing quite a bit."

Hakkai sighed and took a seat back at the table. He knew this was coming. "I'm just a little surprised is all, it hasn't quite sunk in yet."

"Yeah, took me a while to think of Sanzo as a dog, too." Gojyo smirked. "But once you know man, there's no mistaking it, you know?"

"I guess, but I still but can't feel hurt and angry about the whole thing." Hakkai fiddled with a fork on the table. "This is real, isn't it Gojyo? This isn't some cruel trick or prank?"

"If it is, I'm first in line to slaughter the guy behind it." Gojyo drew in a breath, exhaled the smoke. "You're not the only one who missed the guy."

"Of course, I would never assume, Gojyo." Hakkai smiled. "It was still mean of him to be alive this whole time and watch us suffer."

"We can't give him too hard a time about that," Gojyo took a puff off his Hi-Lite. He watched Hakkai finish stacking plates from his seat and noticed still that bare trace of doubt lacing his eyes. Well doubt or he was thinking too hard, either case didn't sit well with this water sprite. Gojyo sighed and leaned back onto his chair and draped his arms over the sides. "He's been doing his best to cheer us all up."

Hakkai sat and thought for a moment, he hadn't considered that. "I guess he has, he kept me company, played with Goku, and he even shared a friendly moment with Lirin."

Gojyo laughed. "He hasn't been happy about the whole idea, mind you. I've been hearing him complain for a week straight now."

"He wouldn't be Sanzo if he didn't." Hakkai smiled. "Still, this is an odd way to go about things, don't you think? It still feels like some sort of cruel game."

"Trust me, I doubt this was his idea." Gojyo snickered. "And we can get revenge for all the trouble by never letting him live this down."

"That's true." Hakkai chuckled. "I think 'Sable' is quite the nice nick name."

"Better than 'baldy' at any rate."

"He'll kill us for sure."

"Bastard'd miss us too damn much to actually do it and he knows it."

"Exactly." Hakkai smiled and stood up again. "How do you think we'd get away with it otherwise?"

"Damn, I love you." Gojyo smirked and stood dramatically sweeping Hakkai into his arms and then into a dip. "Where have you been all my life?"

"At an orphanage, marrying my sister, and slaughtering over a thousand people." Hakkai smiled sweetly.

"It's seriously creepy when you say stuff like that with a straight face." Gojyo pondered. "And that smile doesn't help much either."

"Would you have it any other way, my friend?" Hakkai pulled out of his redheaded friend's arms to return to his dishes.

"Not in a million years." Gojyo smiled. "Hey, what do you think about 'spot?' I'm sure his holiness would get a kick out of that one."

"I think Goku's original 'Goldie' would be more appropriate." Hakkai held back a yawn. He really needed to do something about these late nights.

"Yeah, perfect for that mop of blonde hair." Gojyo's eyes lit up. "We should make him wear the bandana."

Hakkai laughed over his dishes.

Sanzo sneezed abruptly during the game of fetch. _They're talking about me, the bastards._

"You tired?" Goku's breaths were coming in heavy bursts. They had been running about for at least ten minutes already and he was tired. It was quite a work out playing fetch with Sable, and the dog was doing all the running! He laughed when the dog barked in reply. "How about one more throw and then we'll go back in?"

Sanzo barked in reply and kept his eyes trained on the stick. His tail was wagging, his heart was beating and everything smelled really good! But the stick was all that's important right now, that's right. Back and forth, up down. There! Watch the stick, watching the stick, stick's going back and stick is off! Go! Go get the stick, getting the stick, caught the stick in the air! Go Sable go! Sanzo stopped dead in his tracks and felt a chill. _Merciful Buddha did I just think that?_

"Good job, boy." Goku ran over to where Sable had stopped. He tackled it into a tight hug and rubbed him down furiously. "Let's go back in now."

"Welcome back, Goku." Hakkai smiled after finally finishing packing everything up. He was just laying out the map to plan a route. "We'll be leaving in a bit, so please go pack your things now."

"Sure Hakkai! No problem." Goku grinned and charged up the stairs and out of sight.

"You look awful, monk." Gojyo leant over the side of the table. "Like you saw a ghost or something."

_Worse._ Sanzo shivered. _I was completely a dog for about three minutes during that game._

"What do you mean, Sanzo?" Hakkai paused and knelt down next to his friend.

_I lost myself, I mean, that for three minutes my mind was completely taken over by those dog instincts that I've been telling you about._ Sanzo shivered. _The same ones that make the water sprite's scratching sessions feel so damn good._

"Oh my," Hakkai stood. "And this scared you?"

_I wasn't me, Hakkai._ Sanzo stood up. _I don't like this, not at all._

"You might just be overreacting. You probably really got into the game, that's all." Gojyo stabbed out his cigarette butt into the ashtray.

_I hope that's all it is._ Sanzo sat down and shook himself off. He could still feel that other mindset pulling at the back of his head. It was keeping low, but he knew something bad was coming. _Her merciful hag didn't say a damn thing about this part._

"She did say you'd be a dog, Sanzo." Hakkai stood and returned to the chair. "Maybe the longer you stay like that, the more like a dog you'll be."

"That would really suck." Gojyo stood up. "Monkey's barely taking a hint as it is now, let alone how hard it'll be to convince him you're Sanzo if you're a complete dog."

Sanzo growled. _You don't have to tell me, I know!_

"Geez, calm down." Gojyo pat him on the head. "Don't worry so much, Goku'll figure it out soon enough."

"Yes Sanzo, until then we just have to trust Goku." Hakkai smiled but could feel a cold sensation nagging at his spinal cord. This did not seem like a good development, and he didn't know what to do about it.

"Trust me with what, Hakkai?" Goku stood in the doorway with the packs in hand and a biscuit from his secret stash in his mouth. He knew that Gojyo and Hakkai had been having a conversation, but he only caught the last bit of it.

"Trust you to be your very strongest as we keep going of course." Hakkai smiled. "We've been worried about you as well."

"Hakkai ain't the only one who hides everything with a smile, now is he, monkey?" Gojyo added. Thank heavens Hakkai was a quick thinker.

"Don't worry." Goku smiled softly and set the bags down. "I still miss Sanzo a lot, but that's okay. I've still got you two, and now I've got Sable. I'm not alone, and I have Sanzo to thank for that because he introduced us all."

"That's a good way to think about it." Hakkai added.

"Besides, I was thinking." Goku walked over to the table. "I was being selfish by thinking I was the only one who missed him. It wasn't 'til I saw Lirin the other day that I realized that you guys missed him a bunch too."

"Goku."

"I haven't been a very good friend, I've ignored the fact that you guys were hurting. I'm sorry."

"Don't even think about it again, Goku." Hakkai stood up and put a hand on the boy's shoulders. "We were just as guilty in that regard."

"Yeah, no sweat squirt." Gojyo looked down at Sanzo. "And you'd be surprised at how things work themselves out in the end."

Goku nodded before running over to Sable to sit next to him. "Yeah! So, now that the mushy stuff's out of the way, where're we going?"

"If we head out now, we should be at the next town a little after dark." Hakkai folded the map up neatly. "Shall we go then?"

-----

Hakkai watched Sanzo as he slept in the foot well of the front seat. He must have been exhausted after staying up all night in the rain and then playing tag no less. Hakkai sighed to himself as he realized the man needed as much taking care of as a dog as he did a human. It couldn't be helped he assumed, the sight still brought a smile to his face. Hakkai didn't mind playing the mother for these three, but he wished the father would hurry and come back. A single parent could only do so much with two rowdy boys. Hakkai chuckled at the imagery.

"You look really happy Hakkai!"

Hakkai broke from his thoughts to turn to the head suddenly next to his. Goku was smiling very brightly like he'd got away with pinching cookies from the jar. "That's because I am for a change."

"That's good." Goku flopped back down in his seat and tried not to hit Gojyo. He really wasn't in the mood to fight with him today. The water sprite was sleeping more soundly than the dog, but at least Sable didn't talk in his sleep.

"It's going to be a good day, isn't it Hakkai?"

Hakkai smiled and looked at his three, no four if he included Jeep, companions thoughtfully. "Yes Goku, I do believe you're right."


	9. Goku

Super short chapter, but it's full of cute fluff and if you don't like fluff you have a special 713 word bonus! Enjoy! -And I am such a geek, and if you want to see why – check the chapter number and the title. If I was really on the ball, Chapter 5 would have been Gojyo and I guess technically 8 was sort of Hakkai, but I digress.- 

**Chapter 9. Goku.**

_Hakkai! Tell this pipsqueak of yours to lay off!_ Sanzo tried to shake Jeep off, but the little dragon was relentless. _Get off!_

_No! I like your back! It's comfy._ Jeep snuggled in.

_Little rodent!_ Sanzo glared at Hakkai. _Get him off._

"My, is Jeep really bugging you so much Sanzo?" Hakkai smiled and sipped his tea.

_He's a monster._ Sanzo tried nipping at him, but he was in that one spot on the back he couldn't reach. Damn it!

"Don't be silly." Hakkai pat Jeep on the head. "It just means he likes you."

_Yeah, it just means I like you._ Jeep snickered.

_There will be so much retribution when I turn back._ Sanzo growled as Hakkai laughed.

"Now, Sanzo." Hakkai poured a bit of tea into a bowl and sat it next to Sanzo. A peace offering if you will. "Be nice to Jeep."

_Yes, Sable. Be nice to Jeep._

_I am going to kill that little thing after this journey is over._ Sanzo lapped up his tea and tried to ignore the bird and its owner.

"I'm surprised you're waiting until after the journey." Hakkai smiled and looked for the book he had placed on the table. This town had a rather nice bookstore with low prices. He had found a bargain on an old collection of fairytales. "I figured a faster death would be more your style."

_You act like I enjoy walking over mountains and through forests and deserts._ Sanzo licked his lips after finishing off the tea. _You should get more of this stuff, it's good._

"I'll see into that, Sanzo." Hakkai turned to the fifth story in his book before hearing a set of footsteps coming down the stairs. "Good morning, Goku."

"Morning Hakkai!" Goku jumped down the last few stairs in one go before rushing over to his friends. They hadn't experienced a single attack in days and it made him happy. "Morning Sable."

Sanzo allowed his head to be pet and ruffled, at the very least getting attention from Goku meant that the dragon would fly off to see Hakkai and bother someone else. Sure enough, Jeep did just that. He leaned into the touch and wagged his tail when Goku hit 'the spot.' _Damn that feels good._

Gojyo shook his head as he entered the room. It was the fairly normal scene: Hakkai reads a book with Jeep in his lap while Goku molests the dog. "Having fun?"

Sanzo looked up from the monkey's attentions and glared. _I hope you were referring to the monkey._

"Yeah," Goku stood up brightly. "It's gonna' be another good day. I can tell!"

"Right," Gojyo flopped into a chair and reached down to pet Sanzo. "Lazy days are nice, aren't they?"

"I agree." Hakkai sat his book down on a chair. "Why don't we make some lunch then?"

"How did I know the moment I sat down you'd ask us to do something?" Gojyo whined.

"Good timing." Hakkai walked over and grabbed him. "I have shopping to do before hand and you're coming. Besides, it's a lovely day and we could all use some fresh air. Goku please watch the hotel and Sable."

"Sure thing, Hakkai." Goku waved as his elder friend dragged the water sprite out the door. Goku couldn't help but snicker when Gojyo found out Hakkai meant to do _all_ of the shopping right now. That meant the pervy water sprite had to carry all of it. It really was going to be a good day. "So, Sable, what do you want to do?"

_Get it through your thick skull I'm Sanzo?_ Sanzo grumbled. _No, that'd be too much to ask._

_I don't think he'll ever get it._ Jeep flew over and re-snuggled into Sanzo's fur.

"Hey Jeep, you're staying with me today?" Goku smiled and pat Jeep on the head as well. "This is awesome with just the three of us!"

_Yeah, a real blast._ Sanzo sighed.

"Let's go out and see the town." Goku headed for the door. "The hotel doesn't need watching. It's not like it's going anywhere and we already paid for the rooms."

Sanzo sighed and followed the boy out the door and resigned himself for a day of just him, Goku and the rat with wings. He watched Goku lock the rooms with a spare key Hakkai had given him. Well, it could be worse, he could be playing fetch again.

They were outside and stalking the streets in no time and Sanzo enjoyed the breeze flowing through his fur. This was a nice town, though, really. Sanzo looked about and enjoyed the scenery. He hid his amused smile at Goku reacting to all the food stands; monkey never changed. It was nice seeing Goku happy, though something told Sanzo it was still mostly an act.

Goku smiled at the bright sunshine shining down on him and his animal friends as they walked down the streets. If he really put his mind to it, he could imagine that it really was Sanzo pouring all that light down on them from the sun. He had to have gone up to Heaven, there was no way they'd make him go to the other place. Well, Goku could keep telling himself that, but in the end it really didn't matter where they sent him. Goku had made up his mind long ago when he died he was going to the same place as Sanzo, no matter where it was. He was fairly certain Hakkai and Gojyo felt the same way. In the end, being separated from each other was the worst possible torture Goku could think of.

Sable stopped beside him and Goku looked down to see what caught his and Jeep's attention. He couldn't stop the huge grin from covering his face. There sitting directly in front of Sanzo was a pretty little poodle. Pink bow and all, properly trimmed and she was sniffing Sable. "Found a girlfriend, Sable?"

Sanzo immediately shot his head up when Goku started talking. It wasn't his fault this dog came over and started talking to him. _Don't be absurd, she's asking for directions._

The female dog laughed a bit. _Wouldn't it be nice if they could hear us? Thanks for the help though._

"Ah, better luck next time, Sable." The poodle ran off when a fellow dog owner started calling for her. Goku checked his pockets. "Come on Sable, let's go get something to eat. I've got some money I won off of Gojyo in cards."

Sanzo followed Goku absently as he hunted out a food din. Jeep was doing something on his back, but he didn't bother finding out what exactly it was. If the pricks were any indication, he was trying to make a nest out of his back again. _Watch it, those claws hurt._

_Sorry._ Jeep finished up the touches of his little Sanzo Bed. The bandana pulled in just the right angle made a nice little sheet. _Night._

"Ah, Jeep really does sleeping on you, doesn't he?" Goku smiled and handed Sable a meat bun. "Every time I see him with you he's making a nest out of your fur. It's kind of cute."

Sanzo grabbed the offered meat bun and started in on it. He must be losing his touch, he didn't even notice Goku leave to go get it. It was delicious whatever the case, and it made Sanzo wonder why he never ate more of these when he was human. Once the meal was devoured, Sanzo lapped up the last bits hanging around his mouth and waited for Goku to finish eating. But instead of that, Goku picked up his bags and merely patted his leg. The sign to follow.

Goku walked for a bit until he found a little open clearing. Under a tree was a bench and a little garden filled with various wildflowers. It was perfect. "Let's go sit over there."

Sanzo noted that Goku opted to sit directly under the tree in the flower bed instead of on the bench. Sanzo shook his head and fell down next to the boy into a comfortable position. Jeep's resistance to being woken from movement still impressed him. The flowers smelled nice and Goku was stroking him. Sanzo smiled and laid down fully and enjoyed the peaceful moment.

"Know something, Sable." Goku leaned his head back and looked up through the leaves. The light filtered through and created almost a kaleidoscope effect. It was beautiful. "I always wanted to do this with Sanzo."

Sanzo kept his eyes shut but listened anyway, something told him he should remember this conversation later. He let the soothing stroking of Goku's hand and the odd softness of his voice lull him into a peaceful state.

"Back when we were at the temple, he was always working and stuck indoors. I tried to get him to come out and sit with me in the trees, well, I wouldn't make him climb the tree, just sit beneath it, and enjoy the weather. He was always busy though." Goku continued to stroke Sable. This was comfortable, and the heretic felt he could stay like this for hours.

"But that was okay, I'm not dumb. I knew he had work and couldn't lay about all day, but sometimes I just felt like he wanted to, or he needed it.

"Maybe, I'm just crazy. Or I was just lonely without him around and selfishly wanted his attention. Can you imagine? I was jealous of paperwork. He really was all I had until we met Hakkai and Gojyo. And now, I really love you too, Sable. But, I just miss him so damn much."

Sanzo felt the tears hitting his back and couldn't remain in his peaceful lull; that was selfish, even for him. He got up and licked Goku's cheeks, got a leg up from his lap to reach better. There was something stirring inside of him that urged him foreword and nuzzling the boy. Just something about Goku relapsing into this melancholy state again hit him hard in the gut.

"Hey, down. Down!" Goku laughed a bit and rubbed the tears away. "Thanks. Want to know what I think?"

Sanzo stepped down a bit but still stayed half-way in Goku's lap. He barked and tried to get Goku to continue with what he was saying. He stopped moving when Goku cupped his face with his hands. They were still damp from the crying, but there were no more signs of it on his face.

"I think Sanzo sent you to keep me company." Goku fingered Sable's ears. "To keep all of us company. And I think that you're doing a great job."

Sanzo didn't really know what to think to a statement like that. He had no time to react to Goku's sudden embrace, either. He sighed and leaned into the hug. _Off a bit from where I need you to be, but close enough._

Somewhere during all the commotion, Jeep had fallen off in between and was now wide awake and watching the pair intently with his little red eyes. _Cute._

"Okay!" Goku pushed Sable back a bit. "Enough of this mushy stuff. We're squishing my meat buns."

Sanzo laughed inside of his head when Goku pulled up the bag that had been sitting between them. It was indeed squished and covered in fur. He barked and wagged his tail automatically when Goku stood up and brushed off his pants.

"I'm sure Hakkai's done shopping by now, let's go back to the inn and see what he made for lunch!"

Sanzo smiled and grabbed Jeep by the neck with his teeth while the dragon was still cooing over the previous scene. At the indignant squawk from being caught, he flung the little critter on his back.

_What's with the sudden generosity?_ Jeep readjusted himself to be more comfortable.

_I'm in a good mood._ Sanzo smiled and trotted after the now practically skipping Goku. _Don't expect it to be habit._

_Never._ Jeep laughed.

"Come on guys! Let's go!"

-----

"How's my favorite puppy doing today?"

_What the hell do you want you old hag?_ Sanzo growled out. It was four in the morning and he had been yanked by the scruff off of the bed and out a window only to come face to face with the so called Merciful Goddess. Things weren't bad enough that Gojyo and Hakkai had kept him up late trying to figure out a plan to clue in Goku, but now what little sleep he was being allowed was taken away! Some merciful goddess she was, the old hag.

"Just checking up on you," The Goddess smiled. "It's been two weeks since Hakkai figured it out and you're still no closer to your goal."

_Did you come here just to remind me of that?_ Sanzo started pawing at the dirt to make a little hole. He had an urge to bury the stick next to him for some reason. It was calling to him and screaming _Bury me! Bury me!_

"Actually, I came to address the problem that you're experiencing right now." The Merciful Goddess squatted down in front of her nephew. "I'm sure you've noticed."

Sanzo stopped in mid-dig and realized he was doing it again. _Are you responsible for this whole dog instinct nonsense!_

The Goddess sighed and pat him on the head. "I didn't intend for this part, you know. It was something that slipped through in the deal, the other gods you know."

_What are you talking about?_

"They thought I was too nice with this little deal." She continued petting. "You were reincarnated with your entire old consciousness and that is something unheard of in the system."

_Get to the point._ Sanzo stared her down, he really didn't like where this was going.

"Having you reborn with your entire set of memories is something that technically goes against the rules. I bent quite a few actually just to make you old enough to do anything. Can you imagine trying to track down this little ragtag team of misfits as a newborn pup?"

The idea made Sanzo shiver. _So, what did those other idiot gods do?_

"They fixed it. Your deal still holds true, however there is a catch now." The Goddess smiled softly. "Eventually, you'll be the dog you were born into. You'll be what you should have been before I meddled in your reincarnation. I'm sure you've noticed it getting worse as the weeks have past, am I wrong?"

_Now that you mention it._ Sanzo shook his head. _So what does this mean?_

"Just as I said, since you clearly are in denial, I'll say it again. In a few months you'll be a dog completely, Sanzo." The Merciful Goddess stood. "You have less time than I thought."

_What happens when I change entirely? Other than acting like a dog and not being myself?_

"The only one you'll be able to talk to will be Jeep, and you won't remember being Sanzo." She turned to face Sanzo and stared at the shape of her shadow from the moonlight. A bird indeed, freedom to fly but not far enough to completely avoid the idiocy of the Heavens. "Your chances of convincing Goku that you're Sanzo after that, well, I'm sure you know that much. How can he know that you're you, when you don't even know yourself?"

_Can I warn Hakkai and Gojyo about this?_ Sanzo stared at the ground and processed what he was learning.

"Might as well, it's not like they can tell Goku anyway."

_What was the catch with that rule, anyway?_

"Your contract would be null and void." The Merciful Goddess smiled at him. "And that still stands, Sanzo. And they can physically tell, they're just not allowed. Remember that."

_Fine, not a problem._ Sanzo huffed.

"Sorry I couldn't be more help."

_I didn't ask for it, you old hag._

"At least your spirits are still up." She smiled. "Hope to see you as yourself soon, nephew. It's no fun otherwise."

Sanzo watched the goddess disappear and sobered himself. He knew that this whole thing wouldn't remain to be as easy as it had been going. Sanzo growled at himself for being thankful Hakkai and Gojyo picked up so quickly. Though he'd never admit it out loud, he was going to need as much help as he could get if he kept falling like this.

Sanzo jumped back inside through the window he'd been yanked out of. He'd deal with it tomorrow, right now though, he needed sleep.

-----

**Bonus Clip**---

_For nimblnymph, because it spawned from one of her reviews. Enjoy this little tag-on! But, just to reiterate: this is an extra aka not actually part of the story, think of it as an out-take. _

"Gojyo!" Hakkai shouted. He had tried everything but he just couldn't get a response, it was starting to scare him greatly. "Come quick!"

"What is it Hakkai?" Gojyo came rushing into the room. "Something happen?"

"It's Sanzo!" Hakkai had to grab Sanzo's collar to keep him from leaving the room. He watched the dog wag its tail and lick Hakkai's hand, tongue lolling out of its mouth. "I think it happened!"

Gojyo looked down at the dog, Sanzo didn't seem to be paying attention to either of them. It was almost like he didn't understand what was going on. _Oh, shit._ "You're not serious!"

"Yes!" Hakkai looked down at Sanzo mournfully. "He's completely turned into Sable as we feared."

"Hey, Sanzo." Gojyo snapped his fingers. "Come on, respond! Do the creepy talk in my head thing."

Sanzo-Sable merely yawned and looked up at the two cheerfully.

"It's no use, Gojyo. Even Jeep says he's not responding." Hakkai fell to his knees. "It's just not fair, after all this time and effort!"

"Hey guys, what are you…why the hell is the dog Sanzo! Sable was Sanzo this whole time?" Goku finished his entrance with a surprised shout upon seeing the dog.

Hakkai and Gojyo blinked in unison followed by a "huh?"

Poof!

Before them all stood Sanzo dressed in full Sanzo gear and Maten Sutra magically returned to his shoulders. He looked at everyone in turn and smiled.

"Sanzo!" Goku ran towards the man and tackled him in a hug. "Sanzo?"

Sanzo merely got up on his knees and put his hands in front of him as if he was begging for a scrap. He barked, or at least attempted to bark. It came out more like a "Ruff!" Afterwards he started panting and his tongue hung out of his mouth.

"I think I like him better this way." Gojyo smiled and pulled out a Hi-Lite. "Good boy, sit."

Sanzo did indeed sit and the Hi-lite was quickly thrown out of his mouth when Hakkai hit him on the head with the frying pan from nowhere. "We'll have none of that. We went through everything to get Sanzo back and by some freak event Goku figures it out _after_ he turns into a dog. Oh no, we're not having this at all."

"Hakkai, what are you doing?" Goku kicked the unconscious Gojyo away from Sanzo who was now grabbing at Goku's cape and whining. He was giving those "pet me" eyes that Sable was so fond of. "Put the frying pan down, Hakkai."

"Oh no, I can't do that Goku." Hakkai stalked foreword, monocle gleaming in the light shimmering in from the room. "I'm going to have normal Sanzo and our state of normalacy back if it kills him. Again."

"Run Sanzo! Run!" Goku tried shooing at Sanzo. The man refused to move and merely got down on all fours and shook his rump. "Oh! Ack!"

"Oh, I missed." Hakkai smiled as Goku jumped out of the way. "But now my target is clear, thank-you for moving Goku. Do forgive me, Sanzo."

The clang of the pot hitting Sanzo's head could be heard three buildings down from the motel.

"You killed him!" Goku shouted and shook Hakkai. "You killed him again! What was that for?"

"Don't be silly, Goku." Hakkai chuckled and kicked Sanzo in the side. "Time to wake up Sanzo. You have to yell, curse and shoot as us now or I just won't feel secure with my comfort zone."

"Ug," Sanzo sat up and held his head. "What was that?"

"Sanzo! You're back!" Goku hugged Sanzo around the neck.

Hakkai chuckled and kicked Gojyo in the head until he started mumbling about stupid monks and monkeys. "Sanzo's back."

"Perfect." Gojyo drew himself off the floor and looked over at the priest being strangled. "So we're whole again?"

"Yes. We're finally a family again." Hakkai smiled and hid the pan back inside of his bag. Who knows when he'd need it again? Hell, if Sanzo can have a fan, than Hakkai can have a pan.

"Hey, enough of that emotional crap." Sanzo started scratching. "Why am I so itchy?"

"Hakkai, what are these little black things jumping around?" Goku poked at one that came out of Sanzo's hair.

"Those would be fleas."


	10. Of Dogs and Demons

Wow, this turned into writer's block to over 5,500 words. Normally these chapters vary from 3,200 to 4,300. In any case, I'm very happy with this chapter and I can't believe I'm getting close to 100 reviews! That is amazing and I owe it all to you lovely readers. So thank-you so very much and I hope to continue to produce quality for you for the few chapters that are left. Thank-you for reading! 

Also, by the end of this chapter you may think that I hate Goku or somehow think he has no brain. But it's not true. Really, I like Goku. cough

Sanzo x Yaone. Dr. Nii x Dr. Hwang. Ha ha ha. I shouldn't post fics at two in the morning.

**Chapter 10. Of Dogs and Demons. **

"You have got to be pulling my antennae." Gojyo dropped his cigarette out of his mouth. "There is no friggin' way."

_There is a friggin' way and it's happening now you damned cockroach!_ Sanzo barked.

"Hey, keep it down or Goku'll wake up." Gojyo sighed. "So now we've got a super short time limit and a leader who's not all there in the head. Just perfect, what are you doing?"

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing. _Sanzo stopped himself from sniffing Gojyo's pockets. He had gotten distracted again by the nicotine. Or so he kept telling himself, it had better have been the nicotine.

"It looked like you were sniffing me."

_Don't be absurd._ Sanzo huffed and turned away while Gojyo yawned into his hand.

"Sure. Well, what do you think Hakkai?" Gojyo sunk down into his seat to get a better look at the man sitting on the floor. He looked tired, and had every right to be at one in the morning. They'd been busy all day long fighting demons and all of a sudden Sanzo comes and drags them all out of bed to talk about something important. And not only was it actually important, but it was depressing to boot. Like they needed more of this shit in their lives at the moment.

"I think the gods enjoy playing with our lives." Hakkai sighed. He pet Sanzo on the head and amused himself with the pleased reaction. Despite the horror of losing Sanzo to a dog's mind, he couldn't help but feel this more open affection was an improvement. "And we just have to work harder on Goku."

"And how do we do that without telling?" Gojyo leaned foreword in his seat and set his elbows on his knees. "It's clear that currently the monkey ain't taking a hint at all."

_He's got a point. We can't tell him or everything we've done will be for nothing._ Sanzo continued to let Hakkai stroke his fur, it was soothing.

"Argh, whatever, I've had too little sleep to deal with this issue and I'm sure you're the same, Hakkai. Let's just hope for the best the monkey figures it out." Gojyo stood and headed towards Goku's room. "I'm going to bed. I've had enough of this shit for one day."

"Good night, Gojyo." Hakkai watched the half-demon shrug out of his clothes while shutting the door simultaneously. He shook his head in an amused light and looked back down at Sanzo. "Are you worried, Sanzo?"

_No._ Sanzo huffed. Hakkai had stopped petting him! That wasn't fair at all, it had felt good. No! He was not thinking those things, he wasn't. _Aren't you going to bed, too?_

"I figured I'd stay up a bit longer with you, as you don't seem to be tired in the least." Hakkai smiled. "This does need further discussion, as we need to find a way to make you seem more like you to Goku."

_He thinks I'm a gift from Sanzo to keep him company._ Sanzo scoffed. _How bloody perfect is that?_

"Oh, that could cause a problem." Hakkai chuckled. "But that might be a step in the right direction if he's making connections at least."

_Maybe, or maybe he'll keep with that delusion and we'll get nowhere._ Sanzo stared at a piece of cake sitting on the table. It was from Hakkai's plate and the icing was dripping slightly off of the side, melted from the heat coming from a vent. _Hey, Hakkai._

"Yes Sanzo?" Hakkai looked up at the table and laughed a bit. "Here you go."

Sanzo was a bit startled when Hakkai set the cake in front of him. _Thanks._

"Was that not what you wanted?" Hakkai could hear the concern in Sanzo's tone of voice. It was disconcerting to be sure.

_What would you do if Goku doesn't figure it out._ Sanzo kept his eyes trained on the cake, on the yellow icing slinking down into the plate. He continued more slowly with his words. Sanzo couldn't even figure out why he was bringing this up in the first place. _If I stayed like this?_

"Sanzo." Hakkai smiled gently and pulled Sanzo into a light hug. The man felt bold for some reason, seeing that sad look on Sanzo's puppy face. "After losing you once, I don't think any of use could possibly throw you away again, or dare let you leave, even if you don't remember us."

_Idiot._

"Of course." Hakkai laughed and pushed Sanzo towards the cake. It was his turn to lighten up the mood. "Eat, and I've said it before, you know. We all wouldn't be here if we weren't a bunch of idiots."

_That's for damn sure._ Sanzo spoke around a bite of cake. It was moist and delicious. He was rather surprised Goku hadn't eaten it. _Oh, speaking of things bothering me, what happened to my Maten Scripture?_

"I'm rather surprised the first time you ask about that is a month and some afterwards." Hakkai chuckled.

_I had other things on my mind._

"I guess that's true." Hakkai picked up the now empty plate and reset it on the table top and brushed a few crumbs off of Sanzo's fur. "We couldn't get Goku to let it go."

_Hm?_ Sanzo tilted his head a bit to get a better few of Hakkai's face. His eyes had glazed over in the flashback.

"It was the only thing we didn't bury with your body, and Goku clung to it like a lifeline for a few days."

Sanzo stored this information for later use. He'd have to hit Goku for being that attached; it was unhealthy. _And the scripture is with him now?_

"I'm pretty sure he keeps it on him at all times." Hakkai pulled himself up off the floor and brushed off his pants. "It's all he's got left of you."

_Stupid monkey._ Sanzo huffed and got up to join Hakkai. It was getting rather late and Sanzo could even see the night clubs closing across the street from the window. _Hey, wait._

"What is it, Sanzo?" Hakkai had started walking towards the door, but Sanzo's pause made him also stop.

_The only thing you didn't bury with me was the sutra?_

"That's correct, Sanzo."

_You buried my gun!_ Sanzo was horrified. _It was a Smith and Wesson! Those need care!_

"You'll forgive me Sanzo if you're the only one who would have used it if we had kept it." Hakkai put his hands on his hips. "Would you prefer we gave it to someone else?"

_You buried it under dirt with a rotting corpse._ Sanzo did his best to stare Hakkai down from looking up from the floor. _We're going back to get it whenever I get my body back. I refuse to use another gun._

"I'm sure we'll find a replacement somewhere else, Sanzo." Hakkai shook his head and started back for his room once again. It really was too late for these types of conversations.

_Ha, good luck with that._

"Yes, now if you don't mind I'm joining Jeep, Gojyo and Goku by going to bed." Hakkai opened his door. "Who are you sleeping with?"

_Might as well sleep with the monkey. _Sanzo yawned. _The kid's been getting jealous because I've been sneaking in with you._

"Yes, I had noticed Goku getting a tad bitter about that. I'm fairly certain he'd accuse me of stealing you away if it wasn't so rude." Hakkai chuckled. "He's convinced that you're his dog."

_Don't remind me._

"Goodnight, Sanzo."

_Yeah, yeah. Goodnight._ Sanzo stalked down the hall a bit to Goku's room and listened to the sound of Hakkai's door closing. He yawned again and pushed open the door with his muzzle and was surprised to find Gojyo still awake.

"Ah, so you did decide to grace us with your presence tonight." Gojyo whispered. He blew smoke from his cigarette.

_What happened to going to sleep?_ Sanzo stated simply as he jumped up onto Goku's bed for the night.

"Needed a smoke."

_Bastard._

"Not my fault you still have cravings." Gojyo smiled and laid back down on top of his covers. He'd crawl under them later. "But I'll sneak you a beer if Hakkai's not around."

_How generous of you. _Sanzo pulled Goku's blanket back over his shoulders. How the kid managed to move around so much when he slept was beyond him. _So why are you really up?_

"I told you, a smoke." Gojyo glanced over. "And maybe I've been thinking, too."

_Don't hurt yourself._ Sanzo snickered and curled up into a tight ball towards the end. If Goku couldn't reach him, then he'd be safe.

"Ha, very funny monk boy." Gojyo inhaled slowly and held the smoke in his mouth before the inevitable exhale. "But, it is a little scary. This time limit thing, you know? I won't be able to pick on you any more if you go total dog on me. Dog's are too stupid to realize they're being insulted."

_How vain of you._

"Yeah, that's me." He watched the smoke curl around the corners of the ceiling and crawl towards a vent. It was rather pretty in an odd sort of way. "What are you going to do about this, anyway?"

_What I have been._ Sanzo buried his face into the blankets of the bed and huffed. _Dealing with it._

"But when you do turn back, I get to poke fun of you for when you chased after that poor guy this morning because he was holding a cat."

_If you want to die, go right ahead._ If Sanzo could, he would have been red. It was not his fault the cat was taunting him. In all reality it was begging to be ripped apart.

"But it was pretty funny when the guy screamed like a little girl when you ripped off his pants trying to get to the kitty." Gojyo chuckled. "Never seen Goku laugh so much."

_Or see Hakkai's face like that again._ Sanzo snickered a little.

Gojyo nearly laughed out loud that time and lost his cigarette. He grabbed it quickly and brushed the ashes off the bed before they lit on fire. "He was horrified over the whole thing wasn't he?"

_If he had a newspaper I bet he would have hit me._ Sanzo smiled at Hakkai scolding him in public with a "Bad Sable! Bad!" Like he had cared at the time, he had made the cat dude run down the street screaming after all.

"Him shouting apologies down the street was pretty funny, too." Gojyo sobered and stabbed out the remainder of his precious Hi-Lite before yanking the covers over him in a graceful sweep. "But he'll kill us if he finds out we were talking about it."

_Of course._ Sanzo rolled over into a more comfortable position himself. _Go to bed, cockroach._

Sanzo was only answered with heavy breathing. He snorted into the covers.

-----

"What is wrong with you guys?" Goku leant against the back door of Jeep as they drove onward. Hakkai was looking gloomy and Gojyo was looking contemplative. It was really starting to creep the little heretic out.

"Nothing really, Goku." Hakkai answered re-plastering the smile on his face. "Don't worry so much."

"What about you, water sprite? What's the deal?" Goku was not happy. He could tell the others were keeping something from him. He hated secrets!

"There's nothing, like Hakkai said." Gojyo licked his teeth. "Can't a guy think and not get funny looks?"

"When it's you, no." Goku collapsed back into his seat. "You guys are totally acting weird and I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry." Gojyo tapped a knuckle into Goku's stomach. "Tell us something new for a change."

"Why you!" Goku stood up all prepared to go full out with the cockroach. A fight was just what he needed to get these two back to normal. Well, he thought he would be ready for a fight anyway, but apparently he needed to prepare for someone other than Gojyo.

"Why'd you stop the Jeep, Hakkai?" Gojyo ended up voicing Goku's thoughts.

"We have company." Their driver sighed inwardly. This was _not_ something that they needed. "Hello again, Kougaiji. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Kougaiji stood a few meters away in front of the now halted Jeep and looked at its passengers one by one. Dokugakuji and Yaone flanked him on either side, and he was pretty certain Lirin was hovering somewhere behind him, distracted by a butterfly or she would have greeted the enemy by now. He let out a breath when he realized that the Jeep was indeed short one passenger, though there seemed to be a Golden Retriever sitting in the missing person's spot. While he had confirmed the rumors to be true, it made him furious inside to realize that someone other than him had killed Genjyo Sanzo. It was unforgivable.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Hakkai had enough of Kougaiji's staring. He wanted to get this encounter over with.

Kougaiji cleared his breath and relaxed his pose. The demon prince had a mission to accomplish, whether or not his pride was injured. "I'm here for the Maten Scripture."

"You'll forgive me if I'm disinclined to give it to you." Hakkai smiled sweetly. "So if you'll excuse us."

"I can do no such thing. If you will not hand it over than I will take it by force." Kougaiji waited for Goku to come at him. He really needed to get some of this pent up rage out of his system. Between losing Sanzo's kill to another and that woman pretending to be his step-mother he had enough frustration to last a life time. It really was a miracle that his hair had yet to turn white or fall out.

"Sable!"

Kougaiji's thoughts of battle and the usual verbal banter were shattered when Lirin went bounding from behind him towards the Jeep. "Lirin?"

"Lady Lirin!" Yaone shouted. "Leave the dog alone! We're here on business, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Lirin shouted over her shoulder and stopped at the side door of the Jeep. "Hello Sable! Have you been a good boy?"

Kougaiji watched his sister pamper and coddle the suddenly struggling mutt. He turned towards Yaone, "Sable?"

"The group got a dog, apparently." Yaone sighed. "Lirin's quite fond of it actually. It took me forever to get her to let go of it last time she met up with the group, when she found out about Sanzo."

"Is that so?" Kougaiji sighed. Things were not going the way he had hoped they were. He really needed to learn how to say "no" to his little sister.

"Well, can't blame the kid for liking a dog, Kou." Dokugakuji laughed. He rubbed his nose, "It is kind of cute."

"Lirin! Get back over here!" Kougaiji hollered. "This is a fight!"

"Yeah!" Goku added from the back seat. He soon leaped over the side and waved his newly acquired Nyoi-bou towards Lirin. "And get your mitts off my dog!"

"Who said it was just your dog?" Lirin refused to let go her grip on the dog. "He belongs to all of you right? Why can't I play?"

"Because he's mine!" Goku growled. First they fight demons all week and then Hakkai and Gojyo start acting weird. And now Kougaiji's here and instead of fighting and releasing all this damn tension, Lirin dares to try and take all the attention of _his_ dog. "Get off of him!"

"Make me!" Lirin stuck out her tongue. She liked playing with Sable because he reminded her of Baldy-Sanzo. What was so wrong with that?

While the two kids argued, Sanzo was trying to breathe. Lirin was clingier than Goku ever was. A little less in control of her strength as well, Sanzo didn't think she even noticed that she had yanked him out of the seat and fully into her arms. He briefly wondered what a feat that was considering the size comparison between the two of them. He had to be at least half of her size. Sanzo shook his head and tried to get those thoughts out, they were irrelevant to the situation.

Gojyo tried to control his snickering. The idea of Sanzo being once again snuggled to death by Lirin was much too funny. Made him forget that their enemies had shown up in the first place. Or that Hakkai was starting to get tense in the front seat. "Lirin, watch it. You're cutting off his circulation."

"Oh!" Lirin let the dog down on the ground and then pet it relentlessly. The whole time ignoring Goku who was shouting at her to let the dog go. "Let go of my arm!"

"Let go of Sable! You're hurting him!"

"I am not!"

"You are too! Drop my dog!" Goku lunged for Sable and tried to get his arms around him as well.

Sanzo briefly thought he would be sick between the tugging of the two of them. _Make it stop._

"I want to play!"

"Let go!"

Hakkai was not amused in the slightest. "Both of you let go of the dog."

At the tone, the two children immediately stopped their bickering and released the dog on the ground. The dust flew up around him when he made impact and they both took a step away from Sable. Goku and Lirin both avoided eye contact and realized rather quickly that they had been, in a Hakkai way, scolded.

Instinct took over for Sanzo from there and he darted away from the two brats and shook himself off. It was the one time his survival instinct was a good thing in his opinion. However, it had started bleeding in further than he wanted it to and it was a this point he realized he had ended up rather close to Kougaiji. Something about the prince made him growl and unsteady.

Something about that dog was making Kougaiji uneasy from the way it was glaring at him to the familiar growl. He found it odd that the mutt had the exact same hair color as Sanzo, it even shared the same eyes. Kougaiji lifted an eyebrow when he considered that event he dog's posture, in an odd way was similar to the monks. All of this made him think and his surroundings dropped out from his perception until it was just Kougaiji and the dog. "What are you looking at?"

Sanzo stopped his growling and sniffed towards Kougaiji. He didn't really know what to do with this situation. Half of his head was telling him to go for the attack while the other was screaming this was a friend. He wandered just a bit closer to get a better look, being cautious the entire way of course.

Hakkai looked up to check on his now furry leader to find an interesting sight. He watched Kougaiji get down on one knee to hold out his hand for the dog. Sanzo sniffed at the offered appendage and Hakkai could tell he was looking Kougaiji in the eye. But it was Kougaiji's eyes that were scaring Hakkai at the moment. There was recognition there and it suddenly occurred to him that maybe others could tell 'Sable' was Sanzo as well. Others who did not know it was to be kept a secret from Goku. _This is bad._

Kougaiji held a small smile as he pet the dog after it had licked his hand. This 'Sable' had such an amused look, almost as if he was trying not to enjoy the petting. He stopped for a brief moment and looked at those deep eyes again and it was as if lightening had struck him. He had seen those eyes, looked straight into them behind the barrel of a gun many times before. His breath stopped.

Sanzo noticed the change in Kougaiji immediately. Somewhere during the petting, the dog instincts had subsided completely and he had gotten a good look at Kougaiji for the first time. In those purple eyes, so close to his own shade of violet, he saw the pain and confusion. As well as traces of his hurt pride were floating around. And then, he saw the recognition.

"Sanzo." The name fell off of Kougaiji's lips in a quiet whisper, almost a reverence for the dead. As if he was talking to a ghost.

_You have got to be kidding._ Sanzo growled out.

Kougaiji couldn't have heard that right. He checked to the side quickly and to the other before losing his balance and falling on the ground. "Who said that?"

"Who said what, Kou?" Dokugakuji was becoming concerned. First his lord takes an unusual interest in a dog and now he's falling around and looking all the world like a frightened rabbit.

"I heard Sanzo." Kougaiji was looking at the dog again.

"Kou?"

"I did."

"Lady Lirin!" Yaone interjected. While she was concerned for Lord Kougaiji, apparently Lirin had gotten into an all-out scuffle with Goku. She ran over to help Mr. Hakkai and his friend break up the fight before it got even more out of control.

"Wow, those two are really going at it." The interruption did wonders to distract Dokugakuji from Kou's current odd behavior.

Kougaiji took this moment to secure his ground. He should use this break in the conversation to his advantage. "Go help Yaone, Dokugaku."

"You sure, Kou?" Dokugakuji hesitated. Something still wasn't sitting well with the swordsmen about his master.

"Yes." Kougaiji sat up fully and leaned foreword. "Positive."

Sanzo watched as Dokugakuji strolled off after Lirin and Yaone, he was suddenly very thankful that Goku was occupied. He had a feeling this next conversation would not be good for him to overhear.

"You're the one that talked." Kougaiji locked gazes again. "You're Sanzo."

_Brilliant deduction._ Sanzo sat down and refused to break eye contact.

Hakkai was relieved when Ms. Yaone and Gojyo's brother came to help break up the fight. Goku seemed to be taking out all of his frustrations on Lirin and she had more than enough energy and spunk to counter him. And that truly only made it worse, but at that moment he caught Kougaiji and Sanzo again and realized rather quickly that he and Gojyo were not the only ones privy to certain information. Hakkai did his best to sneak out of the range of fire of the fighting demons and get to Kougaiji as quickly as possible. He sent a look at Gojyo and pleaded with his eyes for him to keep Goku distracted. Best friends could communicate thoughts, right? At Gojyo's knowing nod, he moved faster towards the prince.

"How the hell did you pull that off?" Kougaiji leaned in even further. In the off chance he was hallucinating, he didn't want the others to listen in. Though, he had a gut feeling that he was right. "You're supposed to be dead."

_A certain goddess intervened on my behalf._ Goku's shouting could be heard at the interruption of his fight. That meant that he'd have his attention back on the fact that his dog was missing soon. And a certain 'Sable' was currently 'talking' to Kougaji! Which means he'd ask why and Kougaiji would answer because he doesn't know anything. _Shit!_

"What?" This was strange behavior, even for Sanzo.

_You can't say a word about this._ Sanzo growled. _Not to anyone. You're just hearing things. I'm a dog named Sable who got adopted by a monkey._

If Kougaiji needed confirmation he was dealing with Sanzo, that pissed off, sarcastic by nature and bitter tone was proof enough. "And why should I do that?"

_Bad things will happen._ Sanzo stood and made sure his pose was threatening. _And if you do I swear that if I don't kill you, Hakkai and Gojyo will._

Kougaiji kept a close watch on the other group. "And why is that?"

_If Goku finds out that I'm Sanzo in any other way than figuring it out on his own than I'm stuck as a dog for the rest of my life!_ Sanzo shouted. He regretted it immediately and cursed every deity he could think of their names for his lack of control.

Kougaiji smirked. This information was quite useful indeed and maybe just what he needed. "So, do tell me Sanzo. Would you rather have your sutra or be human again."

_What are you implying you bastard?_ Sanzo didn't like where this conversation was going. No, he didn't like it one bit and to make matters worse, the mutt instinct was crawling in again. This overwhelming feeling to either attack or make a break for it was making him jittery.

"Blackmail, what else?" Kougaiji grabbed Sanzo's collar to keep him from moving. No sense in letting the priest run away. That would spoil everything and this was the perfect chance to get the scripture and put him one step closer to releasing his mother. "After all, it's not like we're friends."

_You bastard._ Sanzo would have spit if he could. _I'd rather die a dog than let you get your claws on that scripture!_

"You don't really believe that. I'm sure, so I'll say it again. Give me the Maten Scripture or I'll tell little Goku all about your secret."

"I'm afraid I'll have to insist that you do not take such actions, Prince Kougaiji."

_Hakkai!_ Sanzo didn't even notice the man approach. And neither did the bastard holding onto him with such a tight grip, apparently.

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" Kougaiji turned to look at the man turned demon holding a small chii ball behind him. He was clearly trying to keep the threat low key and avoid attention. He listened for the sounds of the others and was relieved to know the fighting had started up again. For some reason, Dokugakuji's little brother was instigating the fighting. "I believe the threat goes for you as well."

"I do understand that, but you see I'd be forced to kill you now if you truly think of entertaining such a notion. Friend or not, this is a behavior I can not permit."

Something about the man's icy tone, despite the acidic smile, had Kougaiji reconsidering his options. "Do you really think you can do that?"

Sanzo watched the stare down between these two powerful demons and couldn't help but struggle against Kougaiji's hold. He was nervous and confused and every nerve in his body was screaming at him to bite, attack, flee, hide or bark. It took everything he had left in him to suppress it. He couldn't afford to draw attention to themselves and make things even more complicated.

Hakkai stared down Kougaiji and considered the question thoughtfully. Could he really do it? He heard a rattle of metal as Sanzo's tags clinked against the metal of the belt loop on his collar. Hakkai could almost watch Sanzo lose himself to Sable as his eyes flitted between the familiarity of violet and the emptiness of black. He steeled himself and realized something familiar from long ago. He would _not_ lose another; he would _not _lose Sanzo twice.

"Well, does your lack of an answer mean no?" He had to have the upper hand. There was no way they'd pick that scripture over having their precious Sanzo back. "Will you cooperate or shall I tell little Goku about the monk's problem and condemn him to a life as a street mutt?"

Hakkai's face took on an aged expression, one he wore when he wore the name of Cho Gonou. "If you insist on this blackmail scheme, than I shall kill you. You ask if I can? While I was human I murdered over one thousand demons with nothing more than a hand knife. Currently at my aid I have chii attacks and the increased strength of a demon. Fueled by a newly discovered hatred for you for acting so childish, I double that power. I think it would be a rather simple task, don't you?"

"You think that little of my power? Last time I checked I was a match for Goku, your strongest fighter." Kougaiji refused to be intimidated. And it was a true statement, considering Goku's limiter was still on his head and in one piece.

"I could always remove my limiters if it comes down to a misjudgment in skill and power level. After all, what would I have to lose?" Hakkai dropped closer down to Kougaiji. "I assure you, Son of Gyumaoh, that if you destroy this chance for us resurrect our own leader, you will die. If not by my hands, than by those of Gojyo and most certainly Goku."

Something about Hakkai's voice forced Sanzo back into himself. He needed to be there before Hakkai lost control or Kougaiji did something stupid. Hakkai had already crossed one line and smothered what compassion the man had. This madness had to end and it needed to be settled now. He panted heavily and nipped at Kougaiji to get his attention. _Leave now and we'll finish this war for the scriptures when I'm back to myself._

"Yes, do forget this nonsense of blackmail and merely appreciate the fact that Sanzo is still around for you to kill later." Hakkai smiled. "Ms. Yaone did mention that you were quite upset someone else did the job for you, is that right?"

Kougaiji cursed inwardly. He had to make a decision and rather quickly. He released Sanzo and stood up to face Hakkai, violet to green.

"Lord Kougaiji!" Yaone ran over to greet her Lord. She had caught him and Mr. Hakkai in a rather tense position and decided to investigate.

"Shit." Gojyo mumbled to himself. He had picked up pretty quick that hairdo over there had figured something out when Hakkai got all freaked. His job was to distract and now everyone was running over that way thanks to the tart!

"Why's Sable with Hakkai and Kougaiji?" Goku mumbled as he followed the apothecary. He had been so busy with Lirin he hadn't noticed his friends disappear. Why was everyone else getting to spend so much time with Sable? Sable was his dog, and the fact he was in Goku's room when he woke up this morning was proof!

"Yay!" Lirin, completely forgetting about her previous fight, bounded over and raced to beat the others before hugging her brother spontaneously from the back. "Does Big Brother like Sable now, too?"

It was the pivotal moment for Kougaiji and surprisingly, it was Lirin that made his decision for him. "Yes, Sable is a good dog."

Hakkai and Sanzo were bother rather shocked. They were almost sure with backup Kougaiji wouldn't be frightened of their threats. This sudden change in attitude was almost concerning, but it seemed as if the prince really had no intention of putting his new found information to use.

"Let's go." Kougaiji signaled to his friends. "Yaone, Dokugakuji, take Lirin back to the dragons. You'll have to forgive me if the fight's been drained from me for today. Too much bickering and a loss of focus."

"Sure, no point in fighting if there's nothing behind it." Goku stated. He was a little disappointed though.

"You'll have to visit later, Bro. And don't forget the liquor." Gojyo joked.

"Of course, as long as you're paying." Dokugakuji smiled. Kougaiji seemed to have gotten everything sorted out. He looked much better than before.

Hakkai looked at Sanzo and Kougaiji and decided that they should have a moment to talk. Something clearly changed in the prince in the last few minutes and he was positive Sanzo would want to know. "Let's go back to the Jeep ourselves. Come Goku."

"What about Sable?" Goku glared at Hakkai when the man took his arm. He was over eighteen! He didn't need to be led around like a child.

"Sable will follow in a minute, I'm sure he just wants to say goodbye to his new friends."

"Yeah, monkey." Gojyo thought it wise to agree with Hakkai. "Let Lirin say goodbye to the puppy."

As soon as his three companions headed back towards the annoyance of a dragon, Sanzo permitted Lirin to give him one final hug before heading off to her own transportation. Yaone and Dokugakuji followed leaving one behind. Sanzo turned to his rival. _What made you change your mind?_

"Lirin." Kougaiji smirked. "She'd never forgive me if she found out I essentially let you die again. Which I'm sure she would."

Sanzo laughed and watched Kougaiji turn and walk away without another word. Shaking himself off, Sanzo also turned back to his comrades. He was slightly amused in a way. When Goku did figure this out, which Sanzo was sure that he would, he would be pissed that truly everyone figured it out before him. It would be a sight, and if no one let him live down being a dog, than why shouldn't he pick on the monkey for being clueless?

"Hurry up Sable! I want to get to town and eat." Goku waved excitedly from the Jeep. Hakkai had mentioned the next town was close and had good restaurants. It was all it took to drive away the bitter feelings from the entire encounter.

Sanzo smiled to himself and started into a run for Jeep. It would be soon though, he was sure of it. One way or another, things were coming to a close.


	11. Lose Yourself

Hard to believe this started out as mostly humor. Anyway, in this chapter I address something with Goku that Rayven had brought up in a review that I had thought about and realized I never brought up. So thanks for that! Also, there's a shout-out/reference in here to "In Darkness We Drown" by Ditch Gospel (or the title anyway). Go read it if you like the angst…which is this chapter in a nutshell. Enjoy! 

**Chapter 11. Lose Yourself. **

_I want to go on a walk!_ _Come on! Get up, get up, get up! Gojyo! Move it! I want out! I want out!_

Gojyo stared at the spectacle before him and couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh or cry. Watching Sanzo race back and forth between him and the door, occasionally jumping up at the window, and shouting his little mantra was a little freaky to be sure. Currently it had cost him four cigarettes and two shots of liquor he snuck from the kitchen. Would probably earn another shot within the hour if Hakkai didn't show up soon with Goku. The monkey was gold for keeping the dog in check and occupied.

_It's such a nice day!_ Sanzo couldn't understand it. The sun was shining, there was an obvious breeze if the trees outside the window were any observation and he could smell something wonderful under the door. But he was cooped up inside! How could Gojyo stand being in that chair for so long? Though, the cigarettes smelled really good for some reason, but still. _And we can get Hakkai and Goku and it'll be fun! Move! And you guys can get some biscuits! As long as you share of course._

"Uh, right." Gojyo wondered if he could convince Hakkai to buy twice the usual amount of cigarettes. He was going to need them. "You think you can handle yourself or do I need to get a leash?"

_Leash?_ Sanzo stopped and tilted his head to the side. _Why would you need a leash? Why would I leave? I like you guys, you're my family. I have no reason to go anywhere._ Sanzo's tail wagged happily._ Other than going outside! It's stuffy in here!_

"I never thought I'd miss the ill-tempered, hates our guts, pissy version of the monk so damn much." Gojyo sighed to himself and rubbed the space between his eyebrows. This whole affair was giving him a headache. "Hakkai said to stay here, pup."

_I'm not a pup!_ Sanzo pouted. What was really so hard to comprehend about this concept? He was almost two years old for goodness sake! Just how dumb was the water sprite? _I want to go out!_

"No." Gojyo held his head as the headache worsened. He suddenly knew how Sanzo felt every time he and Goku refused to shut up in the back. He tried glaring at the mutt to get him to shut up, because it worked so well for Sanzo. And since he knew that tactic never really worked, he added "Bad dog." For good measure.

Sanzo felt as if he had been slapped. A bad dog? Why was he being scolding? _What?_

Gojyo knew he shouldn't look, he just knew that it would be bad. He ended up looking at Sanzo anyway. That damned priest had this absolutely pathetic expression on his face that seemed to do wonders for creating a guilt complex. "Okay, I take it back, you're not a bad dog. I'm just tired."

Sanzo barked and started wagging his tail in relief. He knew there was no way he could be scolded. He was behaving like he should, he just wanted to go outside. Hakkai and Goku would be proud he hadn't snuck out on his own! _That's good. Now get up and let's go outside! It'll make you feel better._

"Hello, Gojyo, Sable. We're back from the shopping." Gojyo relaxed hearing Hakkai's voice coming in through the front door. It was about damn time.

_Hakkai and Goku are back! Yay! Now we can go out!_ Sanzo ran about excitedly and went to greet Goku and Hakkai at the door. It was only the proper thing to do since he was a good dog.

"Hey! Down, down Sable!" Goku laughed as Sable jumped up at him and licked his face. It was cute and taking a peak past him at Gojyo's ashtray, he imagined Sable had been quite the handful while they were out. "You're usually not this excited."

Gojyo groaned into his headache and decided to make a suggestion. He needed that dog out of the room for just a little bit. "Why don't you take the mutt out to play before he explodes?"

"Good idea." Goku turned and tackled his dog into a hug. It was so nice to see him so energetic and happy! But Goku couldn't help but shake the nagging feeling that was sinking into his chest. It almost felt like he was losing something, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what that thing might be. But whatever it was, it wasn't hindering him in any way so he suppressed the notions. "Let's go out."

_Yay! I finally get to go outside._ Sanzo chased after Goku happily. And because he was a _very_ good dog, he added one last shout over his shoulder. _Thank-you Gojyo!_

"My, Sanzo sure is," Hakkai paused for the right wording, "excitable recently."

"Just say he's cracked, Hakkai." Gojyo reached for another cigarette. "If I had to sit through one more round of 'pet me' I was going to kill him. Let's not get started on the 'I wanna play' fiascos."

"Yes," Hakkai sat down in the chair. Things were not going well for his family, and it was worrying him. He briefly wondered if Jeep was alright. Sanzo's recent descent into the dog's state of mind had left his little friend quite agitated to the point he was avoiding the group. Last he saw of Jeep, the little dragon was on the roof sulking. Which was being oddly recreated by the half-breed companion of his across the room. "I'm sorry to make you baby-sit, Gojyo. But I'm not sure what else to do."

"Hey, don't give me that." Gojyo cursed himself and stabbed out the cigarette. Hakkai was going to angst again. "It's not your fault this is happening."

"I know, but this all crept up so much faster than I thought it would." Hakkai watched Goku play tug-of-war with Sanzo and was disappointed when the smile that it should have caused never graced his face. "I could have sworn we'd have at least another full month. He's gotten three times as bad in only a few days and I'm worried. He won't be Sanzo anymore by the end of this week."

"Yeah, it sucks royally." The water sprite massaged his temples. "But what can we do? It's not in our hands anymore."

"We're losing him again, Gojyo." Hakkai felt a bitter smile peel open his face. "And I can't help but feel angry at Goku for not noticing by now."

Gojyo smashed the butt of his Hi-Lite into the ashtray, knew better not to light another. "Hakkai?"

"Out of all of us, he should have been first. It just doesn't make any sense to me, and it's frustrating."

"Calm down, Hakkai." Gojyo stood up to make some tea. He was bad at it, but Hakkai needed a drink. Maybe he could lace the cup with saké, that usually cheered the man up. "Goku's got a lot of reason to be in denial too."

"Like we didn't?" Hakkai stood angrily. It was considerate of Gojyo to try making tea, but Hakkai needed something to keep himself occupied. "Whatever happened to Goku's sense of danger when it comes to Sanzo? Where's that?"

That was something that had been bothering Gojyo as well. It really didn't make sense for Goku to not pick up on the 'Sanzo's in trouble you moron. Figure this out now!' vibes. But then again, there was always that other possibility. Which made sense as well, but he wasn't sure if his friend would see things that way. Gojyo started slowly. "Hakkai, you ever think he's not feeling it, because there's nothing wrong?"

"What do you mean, Gojyo? How can there not be something wrong when _Sanzo_ is chasing cats and playing fetch?" Hakkai kept his eyes focused on the tea kettle. If things kept going like they are now, then he'd probably explode with the steam from the pot.

"I mean that physically, Sanzo's fine." Gojyo sauntered back to his seat at the table. Clearly, Hakkai didn't want his help with the tea the way he'd been pushed aside. "And he's pretty happy mentally, too. In fact, he's acting like a dog, but this is the happiest I've ever seen the monk."

Gojyo could hear the tea cup shatter behind him. Apparently he had hit a nerve with his friend. "You okay, Hakkai?"

"Do you think what we're doing is right?" The demon's voice echoed painfully in his own ears.

Gojyo didn't like where this was going, there was something reflective in Hakkai's voice that worried him. "Doing what right?"

"Do you think, maybe Sanzo would be better off as a dog?" Hakkai could hear every clink of the cup pieces from Gojyo's silent answer. "You said it yourself, we've never seen him happier."

"Oy, when I said that, I was trying to think of reasons the monkey hasn't picked up on our little problem yet." Gojyo turned to face Hakkai. "Which we do have, a problem. The plan is to turn Sanzo _back_ into a human. The man doesn't like being a dog, I'm just saying that the dog is happy."

Hakkai decided to leave the mess in the kitchen be. There really was no point in cleaning it when they were leaving this afternoon anyway. He picked up the glass, there was no more expected of him. "We did out parts, Gojyo. If Goku doesn't do his, than maybe Sanzo is better off as Sable. Maybe, we should just give in to the inevitable and end this sooner."

"You listening to yourself?" Gojyo slammed a fist on the table. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm being rationale Gojyo." Hakkai adjusted his monocle. "You're being absurd."

"Absurd? Well, maybe you're the one in denial!"

"Denial?" Hakkai laughed. "Whatever do you mean? I think you're the one who's believing in things that don't appear to ever happen."

Gojyo was shocked. "At least I don't give up you bastard! I have more faith than that."

"Excuse me for not setting myself up to fall!" Hakkai shouted. "I already did that once!"

"That doesn't change what I said." Gojyo yanked a cigarette out of the pack. He couldn't believe this conversation was happening, and he couldn't face Hakkai face to face any longer. He continued with his back to the man. "You're scared."

"Excuse me?" Hakkai strode foreword to yank Gojyo back around to look at him in the eyes. He grabbed the lighter from Gojyo's hand and threw it across the room. Didn't notice it land at an open door and was far too angry to notice Gojyo's frozen state. "I am not scared of losing him again!"

"Losing who again, Hakkai?" Goku stared in shock. He couldn't believe Hakkai and Gojyo had been screaming at each other like that. He could hear them from outside the building, it was mumbled, but the emotions poured out of the walls like water. Things were becoming strange and the fact that they were both staring directly at him as if he had three heads was disconcerting. It was making that tension in his gut cultivate.

"Sanzo." Hakkai answered simply and strongly. The man ignored Gojyo's flinch.

"Hakkai." Gojyo was angry. Maybe it was one thing for Hakkai to make decisions on his own, but this was going much too far. It wasn't like him to act on impulse and Gojyo suppressed any notion that told him that was a bold faced lie to make himself feel better.

"What do you mean 'Sanzo,' Hakkai?" Goku didn't understand what was going on. Something was nagging at his heart and the seriousness in Hakkai's eyes scared him. "He's dead, Hakkai."

"No, he's not."

-----

Sanzo felt warm, like he was being wrapped into a tight blanket fitted just for him. It was as if he could just let go of the world and relax for the first time in his life. As if everything that he had ever worried for was taken care of and complete. Was this what death really felt like? Nothing bothered him here.

His thoughts were all his own and only he existed. His memories were free of those things that ripped at his heart, tore is soul. He was covered in a new presence.

Here there was no scriptures, no journey west, no meddling goddesses or demons. There was no dead master, because it didn't matter here. It wasn't a failed attempt at protection, it was a memory resolved. He understood that he was human, that it was no fault of his own. He was warm and sinking deep. No light to hurt his eyes in the morning, nor pain that followed such things.

He could hear voices off in the distance, shouting, concerns, prayers and the ever present nagging voice of a lonely child. Familiar voices that he knew so very intimately.

But they weren't important. Nothing was as important as the here, the now, this warmth. This surrounding presence that calmed, that made everything right.

It was like being reborn.

He could start over here if he wanted. Sanzo, was that his name? Or was it Kouryuu? Not that it mattered much. There was no one here to call him by that name, nor someone to be introduced to. No stress, no one to please, just he and this comforting place.

Here, he could just be. He could sink and drown in this overwhelming darkness. This warm, comforting night that promised a new tomorrow.

-----

Hakkai was treading thin ground with Gojyo and he knew it, but that was alright. This was something that he had to do, he would end it. He hoped that this was indeed the right decision. "Goku?"

Goku felt the stab in his chest like hundreds of tiny needles at Hakkai's voice. How could he say such a thing? Why would he dare joke with him like this? "Don't do this, Hakkai. It's cruel."

"Yeah, Hakkai." Gojyo watched Sanzo playing outside in the dirt. He hadn't told yet, there was still time to save what little ground they had. Gojyo refused to give up on Sanzo and Goku. "Stop screwing with the kid's head using odd wording."

"Odd wording?" Goku looked to Gojyo and Hakkai again in turn. His head hurt, his chest was aching and the heat in the room forced him to sit down. "What's going on with you two? You're tense, you're acting weird, and I just don't understand what the hell is going on!"

"Goku." Hakkai walked over and put his hand on Goku's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I was angry with Gojyo, so my wording was rather harsh."

"Gojyo? What'd that pervert do this time?" Goku looked up.

"He accused me of doing something very horrible." Hakkai sat down beside Goku and leaned into the chair.

"What'd he do?"

"He accused me, of forgetting Sanzo." Hakkai smiled softly. In the end, he lived for himself just as the others. As if he needed another reason for heaven to reject him. "He said I got over my depression by pretending he never existed. That I lost him again."

"But you said he's alive. And so seriously, too." Goku put his head on the table and watched Sable walk back into the room. He yawned and laid down on the floor across from the group, looked like he was taking a nap. For some reason having Sable in the room was comforting.

"He is," Hakkai looked at Sanzo and avoided unnecessary contact with those in the room. He kept his attention on the floor just below Sanzo's tail. "In my head, and in my heart."

Goku laughed a little bit before ending in an all out laugh. He really was paranoid. "Leave it to you to make something like that seem so literal."

"Yes," Hakkai chuckled. "I imagine it is rather silly when you put it that way, but do you understand?"

"That's something I know far too well." Goku stood up and walked over to Sable. It was time for a nap of his own. These conversations were getting much to serious. They needed to lighten up before this stress got to them again. "Sanzo can never die if he's alive in my thoughts, right?"

"Yes." Green met red when Gojyo took a seat beside Hakkai. "That's exactly right, monkey. So don't you forget it, either, Hakkai. Sanzo's not going anywhere."

"You're right, Gojyo." Hakkai brushed his brown hair out of his eye. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"Well, since we're all agreed, you guys knock off the fighting in the future, too. You're both so tense lately." Goku tugged at Sable's collar. "And I'm taking a nap."

Sable followed Goku happily as they headed towards the back room. That always meant he could sleep on the bed with Goku or one of the others. It was always better that way, he was close and he could hear their heartbeats. Sable could feel their warmth through the cold blankets and just snuggle together with them. Sable wondered if Jeep would come to, or if he'd stay flying about outside like he had been this morning.

Goku curled up onto the bed above the blankets and pat the sheets to get Sable to come up as well. He rested his head on the dog's chest, like a big warm pillow, and sighed. The things Hakkai had said were hitting him harder than he let on. Was he doing that too? Had he forgotten Sanzo? Goku stroked Sable's fur and decided that there was no way that could happen. But yet, the man hadn't occupied his thoughts recently like it had been. Almost as if he was slipping away from his thoughts.

As if Sanzo was disappearing, and that was a truly frightening thought. What if Sanzo disappeared? Had he gone from his thoughts already? Goku's brain was swarmed with these questions. He found it difficult to think of what Sanzo looked like anymore and it had only been a few months.

He remembered the golden hair, the red chakra and those piercing purple eyes. He remembered the way he'd get dark whenever it rained, but shined whenever he was hiding how he felt. The others might not have noticed, but after living with the man for six years, Goku had. When Gojyo would share his lighter, or Hakkai made coffee, Sanzo got just a little brighter. But why couldn't he picture his face? Goku looked so very hard for the man inside of his head.

_Sanzo, where are you?_

His hand stilled and remained resting between Sable's paws as Goku snuggled in further, and could feel himself drifting into sleep. Sable was warm.

-----

"Thanks for making me the bad guy, Hakkai." Gojyo blew smoke towards the demon's face. "Shit, you scared the hell out of me with that little act."

"Sorry, Gojyo." Hakkai had a feeling the apology wouldn't go very far, but he could try it anyway. "I didn't mean for it to go that far, or to hurt you or Goku."

"Just tell me straight, Hakkai." Gojyo locked his eyes to the burning embers of his favorite vice. "Were you actually going to tell? Just to end this charade?"

"Yes." A simple answer for a complex decision.

"What made you change your mind?" Gojyo continued watching the grey ashes fall from the tip to hit the tray below.

"I decided to be selfish. I'd rather keep Sanzo miserable with us than let him go away and be happy." Hakkai tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"That so." Gojyo took another drag. "And that was it?"

"That's it."

"Thanks." He stood. "For being selfish, I mean."

"Of course, Gojyo." Hakkai leaned his arms on the table and considered going back to clean the kitchen. He was sure he had missed some of the pieces of glass that still needed to be taken care of.

"I'd never forgive you you know, 'cause I miss that bastard of a Sanzo." Gojyo smirked. "Who else would I make fun of? But we've covered that reason, before."

"You wouldn't miss anything else?" Hakkai dropped his head again.

"Maybe the fact he has just a bitter look at the world as the rest of us." Gojyo walked back to his friend and pushed Hakkai's head down onto the table. "And he just finishes our little group off? Why do I need another reason?"

"That's the most sense you've made all day, Gojyo." Hakkai grinned.

"Yeah, I'm awesome like that."

"Indeed."

-----

So why did he still feel a pulling at his chest? Why this lingering emotion that kept him from fully giving in to what he wanted so badly? Sanzo's breathing increased slowly as the pain crept back into his chest. Little shreds of light were breaking his protective shell, his little warm envelop. There was a reason he needed to stay focused, but it was so easy to forget. Just so easy to drift away into oblivion and sleep. Stay in this comforting dream.

_I'd rather keep Sanzo miserable with us than let him go away and be happy._

Hakkai. That was Cho Hakkai, the man who was once Cho Gonou. His friend, and probably the only one he'd talk to willingly for more than five minutes. Where had that come from? Why was he hearing him? The room was heating up and he could feel it sinking into his skin. He began to sweat.

'_cause I'd miss that bastard of a Sanzo._

Gojyo. That annoying voice that felt of liquor and cigarettes, Sha Gojyo. Another voice among the dozens that were filtering into his head. This one as distinct as the voice before, but there was so much exposed now in it. He'd never heard this emotion in the man's voice; it was clear. It attached like a rope around his wrist. Nestled tightly with the others appearing and they pulled at him.

_Sanzo, where are you?_

Goku. That was Son Goku calling him again. Because he could never learn to shut up. That nagging voice that refused to let him have any peace. This, this was important. Sanzo knew it was. Yes, this particular voice was so very loud. It kept calling at him, screaming for him.

Calling? What was it about calling that was so important? Why did he hear these voices? Sanzo's chest ached with all these fluttering emotions bombarding him. It hurt.

_Be strong, Genjyo Sanzo._

His name was Sanzo, he had a job to do. He had to retrieve the scriptures, avenge his master, and slap three demons into shape because they couldn't take care of themselves. Sleep would have to wait, he'd have to find a way to push free from this nightmare. He had to wake up. Had to fight this smothering heat, this saturating night, he had to wake up.

Sanzo screamed.


	12. Found Again

After much deliberation over whether or not I should go with this little plot twist or to end the story, I decided to throw caution to the wind and go with the flow. In any case, it solidified what I have planned for the ending and despite the angst that seems to be taking over, this should have a very sweet and happy ending. So, until then – thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and please continue to let me know what you think. I do appreciate it! 

Also, Nimblnymph drew some fanart for the fic! Check it out here: www deviantart com/view/32579682/ (replace the spaces with periods.)

**Chapter 12. Found Again. **

"Merciful Goddess?" Jiroushin started before drawing back a bit. "What's happening to him?"

"He's in a very difficult struggle at the moment." The goddess shifted her position in the throne before looking into her pool again. "Sable had nearly taken him over, but he fought it fiercely."

"And that means?"

"It means, Jiroushin, that things are about to get very interesting down there." She smirked. Leave it to Konzen to find a loophole in things, even if he didn't mean to.

"Well, you don't seem too concerned so I guess its okay." Jiroushin sighed. "Then again, you weren't concerned when Homura was destroying the heaven's either. I never know what to do with you, really. Sometimes I wonder how I got this job and why I even…"

As Jiroushin continued his mumbling, the Merciful Goddess stood and walked to her looking pool. The never ending light glistened off its surface and ripples. Yes, from here things were going to get very interesting. "Now, show me how you handle this, Genjyo Sanzo."

-----

After probably the most painful thing Sanzo had ever experienced, much worse than going without his cigarettes for a day, he found himself staring face to muzzle with something unexpected. "You have got to be shitting me."

"Stubborn bastard. You just wouldn't hand over the reigns would you?" Sable growled back. "It's my turn, dammit! You lost, so why didn't you disappear into the back of my conscious like you were supposed to!"

"Like hell I would you stupid dog!" Sanzo matched the mutt growl for growl. "Now start talking, where am I?"

"We're in our head." Sable huffed and scratched his ears. This entire thing was making fleas seem more preferable. "And you've ruined my good mood. I was so looking forward to Hakkai's cooking. He was going to make hash browns this morning, you know."

"In our head?" Sanzo stared and then looked around his surroundings. Black, black, black, and more floating dark cloud things surrounding their feet. The only light was shining over them from nowhere as they sat. It was not helping the fowl mood this situation had put him in the slightest bit.

"Yes, you moron." Sable resigned himself and looked up. "You had to go and ruin everything, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about? And start giving straight answers you mongrel."

"You're only insulting yourself, you know." Sable stood and shook himself off. "Your time is up, it's my turn to be in control of the body. I'm the new incarnation of your soul and therefore you were supposed to get shoved to the back of my mind. You're nothing but a record of a past life and you should be filed away and forgotten with the other one! But with that little stunt you pulled, instead of getting all tucked into the drawers, you broke out."

Sanzo remembered that, getting sucked down into that pool of darkness. He also remembered fighting back against it, too many voices had called out to him. There was no way this life was over yet. Being filed away just like that wasn't an option. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not done with my life yet. You're the one who shouldn't be here."

Sable nearly attacked him, it would have done damage to his own soul but he didn't care. This was his chance to start over again, start new and fresh with everyone around him. It was his chance to be happy, or at least try to be. After seeing a brief peak at the other lives, it seemed Fate didn't like this soul too much. But, that didn't matter at the moment. Sable had just as much right to exist as Sanzo. And he was the one working so hard to get out as much as possible and see his new family. It was only fair he get his turn. "Well, in any case now we're both here. And only one of us can be in control of the body at a time."

"I hope you realize that it will be me." Sanzo strolled towards the dog. "Because I assure you, I will be turned back to normal and this _new_ incarnation, you, won't exist anymore. No one will remember any of this happened and if they do they won't dare bring it up. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"What a surprise, I feel the same." Sable stood his ground. All that pain Sanzo brought with him should have gone with death. This is a new start, a new chance to be what he couldn't before and it wasn't fair that he couldn't get his peace of mind. "I want to forget everything and just be me, but I can't do that as long as you're running around. You are not ruining this for me."

"So, if that's the case why haven't you taken control yet?" Sanzo had to stall for time. One of them would make it to the front, the other wouldn't. It was that easy.

Sable jerked his gaze away from the man in front of him. He hadn't quite figured that out either. He just remembered getting yanked out of his dreams to this place, and having all the crap about his past life flooding back into his head wasn't much of an upper or good use of direction. If he had to guess it was probably a battle of wills and he knew better than anyone this soul was stubborn one, no matter what incarnation.

"You don't know how to get back into control either, do you?" Sanzo smirked. A mutt was still a mutt. This should be an easy win, Sable didn't have a driving goal, a purpose. Sable didn't have a mission; if it was a battle of will, the mutt had no chance.

"Like you do." Sable glared back at him, but this time, he made sure to make eye contact. It was time to let this arrogant fool learn his place.

Sanzo and Sable were both shocked and froze in their places. Despite the difference in forms and demeanor, their eyes were the same. It was almost as if they were looking into a very distorted mirror, but a mirror none the less. Neither could they admit that the other was a figment or mass of memories, nor could they ignore the feeling that began to stir in their guts. This was the same soul, trapped in two different times in one plane and they both hated it. So, the two of them, Sable and Sanzo, made silent agreements to shove the thought into the back of their minds. The same soul or not, there was only room for one.

Sable hated it. Hated it so very much, but he saw something there that he knew he'd neither forget nor be able to live with himself if he ignored. It was unfinished business that would haunt him even in this new life. Sable had no question that even if Sanzo was locked away, he'd inherit those bitter emotions. Sanzo had destroyed any hope of a new start for him, so Sable gave up early. "You win, you can have control. For now."

Sanzo refused to believe that what he had seen had shaken him. It was unnerving to see his eyes behind all that golden fur, and it hurt somehow when he denied the facts staring him in the face. Sable's words shook him from his thoughts and the moment Sable had given up the fight Sanzo could feel a pull back to control of the body. Even he had to mumble a small bit of gratitude. "Thank-you."

"Enjoy your time while you can, though." Sable watched the man start to fade away into the fog. "I rather like my family, and I might just change my mind and steal them back."

"You can try."

"Don't think I won't."

"Bastard."

Sable smirked and laid down to watch things happen. He'd wait and watch and see what Sanzo did. There was still a little time for him, but Sable refused to give up quite yet. It hurt too much to give in.

-----

Sanzo awoke and looked around. Tail, paws, being used as a pillow; he was back to normal. Well, normal as he could be as a dog. But there was something different this time around. He felt the same way he did when this whole mess started and it felt pretty good. He felt like himself for the first time in a very long time. Well, maybe the increased nicotine and liquor pains being worse than before didn't feel so good, but he had no urge to be pet or play fetch in any way shape or form.

He pulled himself out from under Goku as gently as he could before jumping off the bed. Sable was still in the back of his mind, and it bothered him just a bit that he could tell the dog was watching everything that happened. That would mean Sanzo had to be careful of his actions and be wary of giving that mutt openings. But for now, he had more important things to address. Sanzo hoped Hakkai and Gojyo didn't mind being woken at the early hours of the morning again for a meeting.

And even if they did, sucks to be them.

He peaked around the corner of the room once he had realized Goku had snagged a private room. It annoyed him somewhat that during these past two months they'd had no problems for the most part getting individual rooms. Why couldn't they have that kind of luck when he was human and desperate for his own space? Sanzo looked around a bit once he got into the hallway and realized that nothing looked familiar. He growled at himself for not being enough in his own head to even know where he was at the moment. He had to get Goku to key in to the situation before Sable had another chance to take over. _What are you doing?_

_Sanzo?_ Jeep looked up at the figure that had come out of Goku's room. Jeep had been sitting quietly in the hallway catching his breath before heading back to his and Hakkai's room. The sudden voice was a surprise that shook him from his own thoughts. He was certain that Sanzo had been near lost already, but that tone of voice was just so, familiar.

_Of course it's me you flying rat._ Sanzo huffed. He wished he could remember more about the past few days. The only things coming to mind were playing with Goku and bugging Gojyo to take him outside to play. He shivered a bit after thinking about all the things he'd asked Gojyo and Hakkai to do for him over the past month. He was never living down a single 'pet me' session for the rest of his forsaken life. Sanzo suppressed the urge to kill something and turned back to Jeep. _What are you doing out of bed?_

_I had to use the little dragon's room._ Jeep spit a small ball of fire in the dog's direction. Stupid Sanzo making him worry. _But what are you doing?_

_Something's come up, and I need to talk to your damn owner._ Sanzo didn't have time for this, so he just kept marching forward.

_You mean your little episode as Sable?_ Jeep snickered. _I wasn't there for all of it, but Hakkai told me a lot of what happened when he went to bed._

Sanzo paused a bit before continuing down the hallway. _That so._

_He's stressed and worried, Sanzo._ Jeep knew he was getting defensive, but he couldn't help it. _He almost told Goku about you, just so he could end this whole fiasco._

_That does seem like him._ Sanzo sniffed at the door he assumed was Hakkai's and invited himself in. _Don't worry squirt. I'm not going anywhere. And I'm not holding a grudge either._

Jeep smiled a bit and flew over the dog's head to land on the soft covers of Hakkai's bed. He responded well when the man started petting him along his spine. The truth of the matter was, Hakkai couldn't sleep either after today.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai looked down at the dog in front of him. After this morning, and his little stunt there was a good chance his leader and friend was no longer there. Hakkai didn't know if he could live with himself, or the others, if that was the case.

_Of course._ Sanzo smirked and jumped onto the bed next to the other two. The sound of the bed creaking and the springs bending echoed in the room. _And don't even bother brining up stupid things. That includes the incident today, you got that? Don't make me kill you._

Hakkai laughed, and genially for the first time in the past few weeks. That was Sanzo alright, no question. "It's glad to see you as yourself, Sanzo."

_Yeah, well let's hope it lasts._ Sanzo turned his head away. _Things have gotten, complicated._

"How so?" Hakkai shifted to put his feet on the cold floor. Some coffee might be in order for the way this conversation is going. And maybe he'd get something for Sanzo as well, water perhaps.

_Sit down, Hakkai._

"Sanzo?"

_I need to say this while I can, I don't know how much time I've got before that bastard changes his mind. It could be a month or a minute._

"What happened?" Hakkai sat down and looked closely at Sanzo. The dog, no man, was looking slightly ragged. In a way, more like his old self, but more weighed down. Like there was a pain nagging at him. "Are you alright?"

_Those instincts that made me act like a mutt have taken a conscious form named 'Sable.'_ Sanzo made sure Hakkai was listening before continuing. Those green eyes were focused on him and were tinged with a bit of worry. Sanzo scoffed, and tried to ignore it. _That's what the gods meant about this whole thing. My new incarnation is taking over the body and I get shoved into the back of his head to be forgotten. That's what this whole turning into a dog thing is about. The changing of lives, so to speak._

"And you've talked to this Sable?"

_Briefly, it wasn't a pleasant conversation. _Sanzo yawned a bit before laying down. He was really too old to be running around in the odd hours of the morning, and he was only twenty-three. _He wants me to go away so he can live a happy new life. Or so I'm guessing._

"That would make sense, wouldn't it?"

_Much as it makes sense, don't think I'm going to just bow down and let it happen._

"I should hope not." Hakkai smiled and rubbed a finger under Jeep's chin. The little dragon cooed and shifted for Hakkai to reach a better spot. "As much fun as an affectionate you can be, I rather miss you shooting at us. And the death threats of course, they make the day amusing."

_You would miss that, you sadist._ Sanzo smirked. _But now we know what's going on and we can plan for it. And if I can get everything sorted out, I might be able to fight it more practically and give us more time._

"So in essence, we should concentrate our efforts on Goku even more than we have been, I take it?" Hakkai stopped petting Jeep to set him down on the pillow before standing up again. He was feeling thirsty after all. "Since we now have an unpredictable timeline?"

_Exactly._ Sanzo curled up and turned away from the demon. _Now, I'm going to sleep and if you wake me, you die._

Hakkai couldn't help but smile at the threat as he went for a glass of water. Who said Sanzo didn't listen to what his friends had to say? "Good night, Sanzo."

-----

"I think you like making our lives miserable and complicated." Gojyo smacked the bottom of his cigarette pack only to confirm there was no more sticks hiding in the tiny package.

_Oh shut up you stupid water sprite._ He should just learn to not tell Gojyo anything. Sanzo regretted going to bed after talking to Hakkai. This bastard should have been woken at three in the morning to be filled in instead of later in the day by Hakkai. That would have served him right.

"I'm not the one with a split personality disorder."

_Do you want to die?_

"But I am the one with issues, because I missed those threats of yours." Gojyo smirked. "Now if only we could get you to shoot a gun with those doggie paws."

_Hakkai said the same thing, but don't think I'm letting you get off the hook. I am so killing you._ Sanzo growled and tried to smack Jeep with his paw. _And your little dragon, too._

"Thanks for the warning o' wicked mutt of the west, but it's Hakkai's little dragon, not mine." Gojyo smirked. He had missed this banter so much when Sanzo was having his little Sable moments. His day couldn't get any better, made him smile.

_Speaking, where is Hakkai and the monkey anyway?_ Sanzo looked around the room, but didn't see either of the idiots anywhere. They were gone by the time he woke up this morning to find only Gojyo hanging around. And by Gojyo's smirking he could tell right away Hakkai had filled the half-breed in on the situation. At least it saved him the aggravation of telling the stupid water sprite everything.

"I believe they're out shopping." Gojyo licked his lips and tossed a crumbled Hi-Lite pack into the trash. "Which is good because I'm out of cigarettes."

_Stop teasing, you pervert._ Sanzo longed for his precious Marlboros. When he was human again he was buying a few cartons of his beloved brand. Hell, who was he kidding? Even one of Gojyo's piece of trash cigarettes would do at the moment.

"Jeesh, somebody got moody." Gojyo snickered and watched Sanzo twitch. A mutt with withdrawal, did it really get any better than that?

_Shut it._

Gojyo reached down to ruffle the fur on Sanzo's head and loved every minute when the dog tried to get out from under. The man winked at the dog's distress from the attention. "You two really are split, Sable loves it when I pet him. He's always asking me over the other two for a rub down. "

_I'm not Sable, you pervy bastard. So keep your hands off._ Sanzo ducked his head down and scooted over a foot. The last thing he wanted was that pervert's hands on his head. _Don't touch me._

"Sure, sure." Gojyo stretched and played around a bit with his hair. It shouldn't be as much fun as it was to tease that man. He yawned into his hand before getting serious again. "Just be careful with Goku. The kid's already mad you snuck out of the room this morning, he's not going to like you running from him every time he stops to pet you."

_He'll get over it._ Sanzo snorted. _Touchy feely is not me._

A smile stretched across a certain Half-Breed's face. Maybe this was something that they needed to have happen. That brass and violent attitude the monk was so fond of my finally get through to monkey boy. "Just be careful."

_Oy, what are you doing?_

"I'm talking to you, what do you think? Sanzo?" Gojyo looked down and watched Sanzo shake his head and take a few steps.

_Oh no, you don't! _Sanzo would not bend, he would not let that bastard have his way! _Get the hell back!_

Gojyo stood up this time and watched the dog squirm about and wince. He was acting like something was hurting him, like it was twisting the dog's insides. "Sanzo?"

_I said back the hell off! I don't want to hear shit about it being your turn!_

"Hey! Sanzo!" Gojyo kneeled down to try and calm the dog down. If he kept thrashing like that he was going to hurt himself. "Calm down!"

The dog came to a complete stop and continued standing in place. He shook out his fur a bit before looking up to Gojyo and giving the man, what looked like a bright smile. _Don't worry, I'm okay._

"Sanzo?" Something was wrong. The pitch of his voice was the same, but the tone was all wrong. It sounded too happy to be Sanzo.

_He's not here right now._

Well, that answered that question. Sanzo most definitely wasn't in control at the moment and it worried Gojyo something awful. "Then who are you?"

_Sable._ Sanzo had had enough time in control, it was his turn now. He could hear the monk cursing up a storm in the back of his head. The thought made him smile. _Who else would I be, Gojyo?_

"This is trouble." The man groped behind him for a chair. When he didn't find one he just smacked himself completely down onto the floor. "Hakkai's going to kill me. Couldn't you have waited to switch personalities when I'm not watching you?"

Sable couldn't help but laugh. He really loved being around Gojyo and the others. They had such a wonderful sense of humor. _You're too much fun._

"Yeah, fun." Gojyo pat the dog's head for lack of anything else to do. "Just so you know, when Hakkai explodes about this, I'm blaming you."

_Of course._ Sable smiled. Hakkai wouldn't be too difficult to deal with, but for now he decided to just relax. _Scratch lower, my back itches._

"You suck."

_Then why are you still petting me?_

"It's relaxing, so shut the hell up." Gojyo leaned his cheek on his free hand. "Stupid mutt."

_Do you miss Sanzo that much?_ For some reason, the idea of them wanting that miserable, ill tempered man over his presence hurt more than it should. _Do you not like me?_

Gojyo paused to think that statement over. "It's not so much that as, Sanzo was here first."

_And if I replaced him completely? I seem to recall Hakkai saying you'd still keep me, because I am in a way, Sanzo._ Sable felt Gojyo's hand pause and remove itself.

"I doubt we'd throw you away. Goku'd never forgive us." Gojyo stood and took a few steps towards the bedroom door. "But you gotta' understand, we got our hopes up pretty high you know."

_So I can't be a replacement, then?_

"Sorry, but I refuse to watch him die twice." Gojyo turned and looked down at the dog. "I have a feeling Hakkai's going to feel the same way."

_That didn't answer my question._

"No, you can't."

Sable watched Gojyo close the door and could feel the rage building up inside of him. He knew his time in charge was short, Sanzo wouldn't sit still in the back of his head for long. Sable would win them over if it killed him. He would not lose and they'd be happy. Yes, he'd make sure of it.


	13. Two's Company

I made the mistake of writing the epilogue before I had finished planning out the details of the ending. So, you get a short chapter – but just because I can't think of how to make the ending work the way I want, doesn't mean I can't write filler. What does that mean? Short chapter equals fun filler bonus episode. Enjoy! And thanks so much for reading and reviewing! 

**Chapter 13. Two's Company. **

"What happened?" The uncharacteristic shout echoed in the room.

"Hakkai, first of all, it's not my fault." Gojyo backed away a few steps before pointing an accusing finger down at the mutt. "He did it."

_Sure, blame me._ Sable huffed. He didn't see what the big deal was or why they were getting so upset.

Hakkai collapsed into a chair and held his head. He was too young to have to deal with all this shit. He was only twenty-three for goodness sake. "Sable, where is Sanzo right now?"

The dog rolled his eyes. Sanzo, Sanzo, Sanzo. That was all these two ever talked about. At least Goku knew how to have some fun. _I told you, he's fine. I just wanted to come out and play for a bit._

"So he's coming back, correct?" Hakkai made sure to take even breaths.

_Yes, yes. We're going to take turns whether he likes it or not._ Sable yawned and stood up. _And that's all there is to it. I'm sure you'll figure out who's in charge when, but for now I smell meat buns._

"Monkey must be back from shopping." Gojyo attempted to light a cigarette, but his lighter refused to cooperate. "Damn, should have made him get a new lighter. This is all out of fluid."

_Well, that's all well and good but I want a treat and some exercise. _Sable smiled and barked. _Sanzo can be all grumpy if he wants, but I've got a kid out there waiting for me and I want to play._

Hakkai watched from the corner of his eye as Sable ran out to tackle Goku in the walkway of the inn door from the back table. He couldn't help but crack a smile as Goku tumbled over onto the floor and Sable snuck a meat bun from the bag. At the shouts of 'not you too!' and muffled scuffling, he stood and ran a hand through his hair. "I think I'm going to lie down, Gojyo."

"Don't blame ya' for that." Gojyo watched Goku ruffle the mutt's fur and laugh. "Goku's going to miss that dog."

"We'll buy him a puppy." Hakkai walked past his friend quietly.

"Might want to work on that tone, ya' know." Gojyo flung the lighter onto the table over his shoulder and listened to the metallic cling. "Someone might accuse you of turning into that uncaring, bitter ol' monk."

"Hardly." Hakkai turned with a grin and kept his voice low, though he sincerely doubted Goku could hear him over all that racket going on in the room. "You honestly think Goku will be thinking about the dog when he gets Sanzo back?"

Gojyo snickered and ran the unlit cigarette around his tongue. "That's true, I doubt the monkey will even think to tease the bastard."

"That's where we come in, right?" Hakkai continued on his way to the back door before opening it. He added one last remark over his shoulder. "But for now, all we need is time. And a bit of patience."

"Exactly." Gojyo fingered the Hi-Lite before going back to watching Goku. "Time it is then. Have a good nap, Hakkai."

"I shall." Hakkai shut the door behind him before anything else interrupted his time to himself. Even now it was hard to get, but he didn't mind it too much. He smiled when he saw Jeep curled up on his pillow waiting for him. The sixth sense of animals was always quite a treat.

"Gojyo!" Goku came busting into the room. "Where's Hakkai going?"

"He's taking a nap squirt." Gojyo looked down at the dog that had followed them in. He had bits of meat hanging in his fur.

"Oh. That's good, he was looking tired earlier." Goku was starting to worry about Hakkai again. He had seemed so much better lately, but now he was feeling off again. Goku wished the man would say something about it instead of holding it all in like Sanzo would do.

_Dear Buddha what have I been eating?_

Gojyo shifted his eyes down to the dog that had just coughed up a rather large chunk of breading. Looks like it was Sanzo's turn again. "I think you should watch how much your little pet there eats."

"Yeah, Sable doesn't look so good." Goku placed a hand on Sable's back as he coughed up bits of food. "No more meat buns for you."

_You're all so dead when I'm done with you._ Sanzo hacked up the last little bit of whatever had been poisoning his stomach.

"Why don't you take him back and let him have a nap with Hakkai." Gojyo suggested.

"Yeah," Goku turned down to the dog and pat his back. "Let's go take a quick nap before dinner."

Sanzo looked up and snickered a bit before following Goku to the back. _Have fun cleaning up._

"Shit!" Gojyo looked down at the mess on the floor and turned to yell, but it was too late. Goku was long gone. "Bastard monk. He owes me big time when this is all over and done with. That's for damn sure."

-----

Two weeks of switching between Sable and Sanzo and even Goku was starting to notice something was wrong.

"Is it just me, or did Sable get bipolar?"

"Bipolar, Goku?" Hakkai looked up from pouring a cup of coffee for Gojyo. The past two weeks had been incredibly stressful between demon attacks and camping out. This was the first real inn they'd seen in about a week and they were lucky there was even one room open.

"Yeah, one minute he's really perky and happy and then he gets real grumpy and depressed soon after, then back to happy again." Goku looked down at the dog currently sleeping. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

As a matter of fact, both Hakkai and Gojyo had noticed quite plainly whenever the two personalities switched. It was adding to the extra stress that had been creating wonderful headaches and equally foul moods. Sanzo coming out usually began with a curse of some sort, while Sable just seemed to immediately head for Goku without another word. It was obvious he could feel the hostility coming from the two older members of the group towards him. Animals were good like that.

But currently, the dog and both personalities were asleep which meant peace and quiet for a bit. Hakkai poured himself a cup of coffee as he sat down. "Yes, well. Maybe it's because he's getting a bit older Goku."

"What do you mean?" Goku reached over the small table in their room to grab a cookie.

"Dogs age about three times as fast as we do, Goku. He's probably hit a growth spurt and it's affecting his personality." Hakkai sipped at his coffee, then added another spoonful of sugar. "I'm sure he'll even out after this next one."

"That's good to know." Goku munched his cookie happily. Hakkai always knew stuff like this and it killed any worry he had. Granted, there was this nagging feeling now that refused to leave his gut. "At least he will feel better."

"Monkey sick?" Gojyo scowled at his coffee. Hakkai had forgotten to add the cream and sugar again. Stupid monk troubles were making the man sloppy.

"Not sick," Goku paused and looked at Sable sleeping again. "More like, that feeling I used to get when Sanzo was in trouble. Only, I don't know why I'm feeling that way. 'Cause everything's fine."

Hakkai paused in sipping his drink and thought of a way to phrase things carefully. "Well, maybe you should trust your instincts."

Goku frowned and grabbed another cookie. "My instincts are telling me something's wrong but how can I trust um' when they won't tell me what I should be looking for?"

"Maybe it's something you have to find for yourself, you ever think of that?" Gojyo tapped his cigarette box on the counter to pop up a new stick.

"Easy for you to say." Goku yawned a bit. It had been a long day of traveling and he was tired! "I think I'm going to take Sable's advice and sleep on it."

Hakkai and Gojyo continued to drink their coffee as Goku slipped under the covers on his matt for the night. They waited for snoring before continuing their conversations.

"Is it just me, or is this whole thing frustrating as hell?" Gojyo lit his tobacco before nursing the stick.

"Yes. He's so close, but we have no way of pushing him in the right direction." Hakkai looked down at the dog and kicked it in the side. "Wake up, this is our time to talk."

The dog woke with a startled jolt and then turned a glare towards Hakkai. _What did you do that for?_

"To wake you up, of course." Hakkai poured a bit of coffee into a saucer and set it down on the floor. "Do you mind if we talk to Sanzo for a bit, Sable?"

Sable tilted his head a bit, so much for doing a Sanzo impression. _Sure, whatever. You're good at telling us apart._

"I do try." Hakkai smiled politely as he watched the switch. He could always tell because the dog's eyes would glaze just the slightest bit. "Hello again, Sanzo. How are you feeling?"

_Like shit._ Sanzo had a splitting headache. All of this transferring from the front of the mind to the back was exhausting. He was pretty sure Sable could feel it too, but the mutt was better at hiding the effects.

"Aw, poor monk." Gojyo blew smoke down in the dog's face. "You need to work the monkey harder."

_How can I? That bastard always takes over when Goku's around._ And it was true, Sable only appeared when the monkey was in their presence or would be around soon. _Bastard knows what he's doing._

"I don't know about that too much." Hakkai started. "I think he truly cares for Goku as much as the rest of us."

"So, he might be doing both then." Gojyo exhaled again before stabbing out his cigarette on a dish. "Take care of the monkey and insure he gets to do it later on, too."

_And not much we can do about it. He decides the switches._ Sanzo huffed and licked up a bit of the coffee from the offered saucer.

"Then let's just work twice as hard with what little time you've got to work with Goku. He has to let you see the boy at some point." Hakkai smiled. "Now let's go to bed and work with this tomorrow."

_Right._ Sanzo yawned again and headed towards Goku's bed. He curled up at the end and issued his usual goodnight. _Wake me and die._

Gojyo shook his head and merely followed Hakkai to bed. He watched the other man meticulously put away his monocle and such before slipping beneath his covers. Gojyo flung his over shirt and pants into a pile before collapsing onto his own matt next to the man. He'd just have to wait and see what the next day had in store.

-----

**Bonus Clip**-**Lirin's New Pet!**

_Side story for my Bro' who also thought of the idea. I'm just too lazy to put it in another post (just like last time ). Takes place before the Sanzo-Sable split and after Kougaiji found out the dog was Sanzo. Ha ha. Enjoy. _

Sanzo never saw it coming.

The group of four were sitting peacefully under a tree eating lunch. The wind was gentle and the air smelled of flowers and honey. Hakkai was cooking stew, Gojyo smoking and teasing Goku, Goku was being teased, and of course, the dear pup of the unit, Sanzo, was sleeping off to the side. For once, Jeep was leaving him alone. And for the first time, he wished that the little dragon was the least of his worries.

Lirin was sure to keep quiet as she edged around the corner. The others were occupied with themselves at the moment and her target was in sight. She double checked behind her to make sure the dragon was ready to go for her get-away. She snickered to herself at her own genius. This was such a good plan! She crept closer to her prey and ducked low to the ground to avoid being seen.

Sanzo was yanked and flying through the air before he even heard the crunching of grass behind him. He was disoriented and finally caught a glimpse of what had happened. Lirin had just kidnapped him and was heading towards a flying dragon. He of course did the most natural thing possible: struggle and gnaw at her arms like his life depended on it. _Bitch!_

"Calm down!" Lirin giggled as the dog flayed about in her arms. "We're just going on a little trip."

_Hell no we're not!_ Sanzo tried for one last jump out of her arms but he missed and was caught in mid air. He felt the tug on his stomach when Lirin yanked him up on the dragon with her. They were flying before he could so much as bark.

"Wow, they look like ants don't they?" Lirin smiled as she watched the other three going on as usual. She had been successful in not being caught!

Sanzo soon found that dog paws did not make for good grips on dragon saddles, so he reigned himself to be carried the entire journey by Lirin. He watched the clouds go by and the blue sky spread out in front of them. It was a beautiful sight. It seemed like an hour has past and they were already landing.

Lirin bounded off of the dragon and carried the dog inside. Even though she knew he'd probably say 'no' she'd have to ask Kougaiji if she could keep the dog anyway. Otherwise someone in the castle might hurt him if they don't know he's got brother's blessing!

Sanzo was carried over the brat's shoulder straight into a tall towering building. If he had to guess, he assumed it was Houtou Castle. Brilliant. He passed demons of varying rank down the many hallways as Lirin ran and they finally came to halt in a big open room decorated with a column and wards. Sanzo took a closer look at the larger center column and soon realized why Kougaiji was also standing in the middle of this room. _Rasetsunyo._

"Big Brother!" Lirin shouted happily and thrust the dog in front of her. "Look what I've got!"

Kougaiji sighed to himself but decided to forgive Lirin's interruption. He'd finish telling Mother about his day as soon as he tended to his little sister. He turned to find himself staring face to face with a very angry pair of violet eyes. On a very familiar dog's muzzle. _Oh, this is too perfect._

Kougaiji was smiling and Lirin took that for a good sign. "Can I keep him?"

"Yes, yes you can." Kougaiji smiled as Lirin's face lit up. While she kept Sanzo busy, he'd contact Hakkai and offer him a trade for their precious mutt of a monk back. A dog for a scripture, easy and it didn't involve spilling the dog's little secret. "Just keep it out of everyone's way."

_You bastard!_ Sanzo shouted out at Kougaiji. He continued to filter cursing in through his barking. _You know exactly what you're doing, don't you? Wipe that smug look off your face!_

"He's disturbing Mother. Lirin, go take him to play with the others." Kougaiji walked off to brief Dokugakuji and Yaone about his plans. The clause only said he couldn't tell Goku abut this little transformation, it didn't say a thing about anyone else.

Lirin ran out of the room with her new pet excitedly and headed for her room. "Goku's going to regret saying all those mean things about me! I'm going to take much better care of you."

Sanzo waited for them to come to a room at the end of the hallway before they entered inside. There were photos of Kougaiji and everyone throughout the room and a big bed in the center with fluffy pillows and a thick comforter. Sanzo soon found himself on the bed and being snuggled by Lirin. _Ouch, too tight!_

"Oh!" The princess jumped up and leaped off her bed. "I'm going to get you something to eat. Stay here!"

As soon as Sanzo found he could breathe again, he jumped to the floor and stared at the door shut in front of him. _There is no way I'm staying here._

Sanzo used his front paws and teeth to pry open the bedroom door and stuck his head around the corner. The hallway was clear and he took off like a rocket down the hallway. Maybe he could find the Seiten scripture while he was here and then someone talk Kougaiji into getting the brat to take him home. At the very least he could search the place down and prepare for the later invasion of the castle.

After going down about five hallways and through ten rooms, Sanzo found himself peaking into a huge open room that he guessed was about five stories high. He took a few steps in and found himself staring up at the face of Gyumaoh beneath all the equipment. _Holy shit, he's huge._

"What's that mutt doing in here and near my beloved?" Gyokumen Koushou was not amused. How could someone let a mangy mutt like that into the thrown room?

That woman had the Seiten scripture! Sanzo couldn't help but stare at it hanging open from her hands. _How did I not notice her sitting there?_

"What are you dolts waiting for? Remove that mongrel and have it destroyed!" Lady Koushou pointed an accusing finger towards the mutt and waited for her servants to attack it.

Sanzo took evasive action and headed straight for the green haired chick with the attitude. He didn't care who she was but he was going to get that scripture! He dodged the first moron to come at him and bit the hand of the second. Obviously these weren't fighting demons, pansies. Sanzo grinned when he leaped up a few steps. He was so close! He took a leap towards the woman and couldn't help but grin when she screamed a bit as he approached closer.

"Please, let me handle this."

Sanzo gagged as his collar was yanked in mid jump. He soon found himself hanging next to a man in a lab coat. _Bastard._

"Nii." Lady Koushou adjusted her kimono and rolled up the scripture. "Is that yours?"

"No, my Lady." Nii drawled, before switching the hand he held the struggling pup in. Nii had to place his bunny under his arm to free up a hand. He pat it on the head before also petting dear Sanzo. "I believe it belongs to your precious daughter."

"Never matters, get rid of it."

"Of course." Nii smiled and headed down his walkway. What luck he was having today, it made him smile.

Sanzo found struggling was quite pointless under this man's iron grip, so he merely huffed and allowed him to be dragged wherever. He'd find a chance to escape as soon as they got into the next room. The man continued to walk down the hallway until he entered a room labeled 'lab' and he was thrown to the floor. _How 'bout a little gentler next time you bastard?_

"That's not a very nice way to thank someone who just saved you, Kouryuu." Nii smiled and put his bunny in front of him. Moved the arms to make the bunny cry before answering in a higher, baby voice. "Not very nice."

Sanzo could just stare. _What did you just say?_

"It was rather obvious it was you. Why else would a dog go after the Seiten scripture? Or has such pretty violet eyes." Nii licked his lips. "So don't look so surprised."

_Creep._ Sanzo took a few steps back. There was no doubt in his mind this man was Ukoku Sanzo. And he was still a creepy bastard.

"Think what you want."

Sanzo didn't have time to retaliate as the lab door burst open. "Is Sable in here?"

"Sable?" Nii turned to face Lirin who had entered his lab. She was breathing heavily, she must have been looking all over the poor dear. He smirked.

"There you are!" Lirin dashed over and grabbed the dog. "I got scared when Mom said that Dr. Nii took you away."

"I'm hurt." Nii mimicked a tear coming down his stuffed toy's eye.

_Sure you are._ Sanzo growled and for once was glad Lirin was here. As much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't in a condition to fight with Ukoku.

"Come on, let's go back and give you something to eat!" Lirin smiled and squeezed the dog close. There was just something about him that made him so lovable!

"Goodbye Lady Lirin, and Goodbye Kouryuu. See you soon." Nii waved.

"Kouryuu?" Lirin turned and looked at the strange man. He could be nice sometimes, but he was still creepy.

"I didn't know his name." Nii waved. "So I made one up, but do have a good lunch."

Sanzo was very glad when they left that room and headed back towards Lirin's room. He was not happy, however, that he had lost his chance at getting the scripture. In the girl's room, once they had gotten there, he sulked for the loss.

"You look like Baldy Sanzo when you do that." Lirin ducked down in front of Sable and put a tray of beef before him. "Hope you like this."

The food smelled heavenly and Sanzo couldn't help but devour it. It was juicy and well cooked and he figured she stole it from the kitchen. The thought he might be eating the prince's cooked meal made him smirk. _My gain._

"You really look like him when you do that." Lirin tilted her heads. There was something about his eyes too, that made him look familiar. "You probably could be him if you weren't a dog."

_Knowing my luck you'll figure it out before, Goku._ Sanzo licked his lips.

"Did you just talk Sanzo talk?" Lirin's eyes got really big. She had just had a brief thought that maybe this was her cranky playmate and all of a sudden he started talking!

_Yes, that is my luck._ Sanzo dropped his head. Life wasn't fair.

"You did!" Lirin got up close to his face and grabbed his head. "You're Baldy Sanzo!"

_I am. Now stop grabbing my face._ Sanzo yanked himself from her grasp. _That hurts._

"That's so cool. But how come you're a dog and not dead?"

"Long story."

"I've got time."

One long story and some time later, Lirin was staring at Sanzo again. She crossed her legs and hunched her shoulders. "I guess this means I should take you back."

_Yes it does._ Sanzo was surprised he didn't have to ask for her to do that. And secretly thankful for that little fact as well. He'd have to buy her a meat bun or something when he turned human again.

"Okay." Lirin stood up and headed for her door. She was going to miss Sanzo as a dog and hanging around. Even if he'd only been there for a few hours. "Let's go."

Kougaiji rounded the corner of the hallway to see Lirin and the dog heading towards the dragon pens. Dokugakuji and Yaone were following him close behind. "Lirin! Don't take that dog anywhere!"

Lirin turned and picked up Sanzo. This was really her only chance to really snuggle the monk senseless. "I can't, I have to take him home."

"No, you don't." Kougaiji smiled. "I need him."

_No, he doesn't. Take me home!_ Sanzo snarled.

"Listen to your brother, Lady Lirin." Yaone smiled. This whole thing was crazy, but if that's what her lord said, then that's what she'd do.

"Yeah, listen to Kou." Dokugakuji was sure he'd regret this whole thing. There was no way that dog, no matter how grumpy looking, was Sanzo and Lirin was stubborn.

"Sorry, but I have to take Sanzo home." Lirin turned and dashed down the hallway. "See-you later Big Brother!"

"Well I'll be damned." Kougaiji dropped his hands to his waist. "She figured it out, too."

"I guess this means we need a new plan, huh?" Dokugakuji patted Kou's shoulder. "Maybe next time."

"Yaone, make me an aspirin or two."

"Yes, sir." Yaone chuckled a little as her Lord and Dokugaku walked down the hallway towards his room. She'd make sure to make an extra strong dose.

--

"He's got to be here somewhere!" Goku was frantically searching for Sable since he had noticed the dog was missing. The sun was nearly setting and there was still no sign of him!

"Don't worry, Goku. He couldn't have gotten far." Hakkai wondered what on earth had gotten into Sanzo to make him run off like this.

"Stupid mutt, making us worry." Gojyo kicked a stick towards Jeep. The little dragon flew up and blew fire in his direction causing him to fall flat on his back. Which in turn gave him a pleasant view of the sky. "Hey, isn't that one of Kougaiji's flying dragons?"

The dragon landed a few feet from the party and off of the back jumped one dog and a demon princess. When she looked up, Lirin couldn't help but feel a sudden anger towards Goku. It was all his fault Baldy Sanzo was still a dog and couldn't play like before! She followed Sanzo over and marched straight up to Goku to give him a piece of her mind.

"Holy shit, the little girl decked him!" Gojyo laughed as Goku hit the dirt to join him.

"Ow!" Goku held his now swollen cheek. "What was that for?"

"That's for!" Lirin stopped in mid-shout before remembering she couldn't tell Goku about Sanzo. "That's for not noticing I stole your dog! And you accused me of being irresponsible and immature before!"

Goku watched Lirin storm off, stopping to be cute and hug the dog one last time, before jumping on her dragon and flying away.

"I'll never understand girls." Goku rubbed his cheek and walked off to find some ice or something to keep the swelling down.

Hakkai took a few steps over and leaned down next to Sanzo. He pinched Jeep's mouth shut as a warning not to tease. Hakkai did his best to keep his voice low, but loud enough for Gojyo to overhear. "What happened?"

Sanzo suddenly became depressed as he thought about his day. _I was taken to Houtou Castle where I saw Rasetsunyo, Gyumaoh and the majority of the machines for the resurrection, I saw the bitch in charge of the resurrection, met an old rival who somehow knew I was Sanzo on a first glance, and Lirin figured out I was Sanzo as well which is why she brought me back here. And this all happened in under a day._

"My, you were quite busy." Hakkai tried not to laugh.

_We've been traveling to that damn castle for near a year._ Sanzo wanted to cry. _Somebody kill me now._

Hakkai ignored Gojyo laughing his head off in the corner and left Sanzo to sulk and help Goku with his face. "What will be, will be. Right?"

_I hate you._

The demon couldn't help but chuckle.


	14. Downhill

This fic is fast approaching the station and it's been quite a ride. One more chapter to go and it's all going to come to an end. I just want to thank-you all again for reading and taking the time to review. It really has made me feel like this has been a successful run. I hope that you stay with me to the end! 

**Chapter 14. Downhill. **

_I have got one killer of a headache._ "That so?" Gojyo sat back and nursed a beer at the bar table. Hakkai and Goku were out shopping so that left him with the mutt.At least it was a mutt he knew. 

_Yes, that's so._ Sanzo paused. _Can dogs take aspirin?_

"You know, I'm not really sure."

_Then give me a sip of that beer._

"Hakkai said no liquor." Gojyo yawned. "Something about it not affecting your body the same way.

_God dammit._ Sanzo squinted and shook his head a bit.

"That must be one doozie of a migraine if you're admitting something hurts." Gojyo kicked back from the table and headed back towards his room. Sanzo trotted along beside him.

_Shut up._ Sanzo wasn't sure when the headaches had started, but he knew they only happened when it was his turn in the body. His first assumption was it was Sable's doing, but he could feel the mutt moaning himself in the back of his mind. That meant they were both in pain, so it had to be something else causing it. _When are they getting back?_

"Should be any minute now. They only went out for cigs and a few supplies." Gojyo had to hit the side of the door with his shoulder when it refused to budge. "Stupid door."

Sanzo felt better once they had gotten into the room. The pain seemed to come and go for short bursts, but he had a feeling it would be back soon enough. For now, Sanzo decided to enjoy his brief time of relief. The priest jumped up onto the bed across from where Gojyo had settled himself. A nap would do him some good before the others got back.

Gojyo watched Sanzo curl up into a ball and close his eyes. He dropped onto his back and stretched out and thought about the things that had been happening. Gojyo didn't want to admit he was worried, but both Sanzo and Sable had been complaining about pain, directly or indirectly. He had talked to Hakkai about it earlier, but they couldn't come to a conclusion. Gojyo rolled over and looked out the window, smiled when he saw Goku skipping up to the steps of the hotel. The best thing to do, Hakkai had said, was to wait and see.

It was good that Goku had turned near back to his old self, as he munched happily on a meat bun from his bag. Hakkai grinned to himself as he tried to save Sable a bun and fought Jeep when he dove for a treat. "Don't eat too much, Goku."

"I know!" Goku turned and shoved the last bit of meat down his throat. "You're making dinner tonight and I gotta' save room."

"That's right." Hakkai nodded to the inn keep before continuing to follow Goku. "Why don't you go see what Sable and Gojyo are up to?"

"Right!" Goku sprinted happily down the hall to see two of his favorite people. He smiled at the sight of Sable asleep on the bed. "How long has he been asleep?"

Gojyo didn't bother to turn over, but mumbled through his pillow anyway. "Bout ten minutes."

"Oh." Goku decided it best to let the dog sleep. He had been acting sluggish lately, and really tired. "Hey, Jeep. Don't wake him up."

"I agree." Hakkai smiled as he entered the room. Jeep had flown ahead and was full prepared to nip at Sanzo. Sanzo had been rather exhausted lately, so this nap was good for him.

However, instead of napping, Sanzo found himself back face to face with his head-mate. This dark room was actually starting to creep him out a bit. Not to mention the floating clouds annoying, there was no way his head was that flakey.

"Don't worry, I'm not switching." Sable spoke quietly. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"It better not be a stupid question."

"Or you'll have to kill me, right?"

"Don't get cheeky, bastard."

"Let me guess, the headache put you in that mood?" Sable wanted to make sure that his serious tone was getting across. This was a matter they couldn't ignore.

"You're feeling it too I take it?" Sanzo took a seat in the murk when he realized this conversation might take a while. "It's a pain in the ass."

"I only feel it when I'm back here." Sable laid down and let his gaze drift to Sanzo's crossed legs. "And you only feel it when you're out there."

"Get to your point."

"This split is taking its toll on our soul."

"I'm still not seeing a point."

Sable huffed. "We can't stay split in two like this forever. One of us has to merge back into the subconscious."

"Then there is no conversation, is there?" Sanzo stood. "Neither of us will back down."

"You read my mind." Sable sighed and stood again. "So we do nothing."

"Exactly, and it's just a headache anyway." Sanzo smirked. "Those morons out there cause those all on their own."

"Just for you." Sable rather enjoyed their company. It was warm, and there was a bond there that he felt comforting. Even if he hadn't forged it, he could feel it in his gut. This was a group meant to be together. "Have fun out there. My turn's coming tomorrow."

"Do what you want."

Sanzo woke up in the dog body, headache back full force and splitting his head in two. Sanzo ignored it and looked beside him to see a monkey curled up in a ball. Apparently, time moved a bit faster in the back of his head than it did when he was awake and conscious. It was well past midnight if the sleeping state of his companions was anything to go by. He decided a walk might do him some good, so Sanzo jumped down from the bed softly and walked out of the room. He didn't notice the gold eyes opening behind him.

His feet found their way outside and into the street before he realized it. It was a cool quiet night and the breeze was soft. It felt good as it flowed through his fur and calmed his soul. Some of the things Sable had said he had taken to heart. The split was having a toll on his soul, what did that mean? If one of them didn't give up, did that mean they would both disappear? Or would one automatically swallow the other through force. Sanzo hated feeling this confused and what was worse – he couldn't think over a cigarette and beer. Stupid paws.

"Sable?"

Sanzo turned to face Goku standing behind him, rubbing his eyes dozily. The kid was still in his pajamas and looked to have stumbled into his boots. Sanzo walked over to a bench and jumped up on it, expecting Goku to follow quietly behind.

"We sit like this a lot, don't we?" Goku smiled and leaned back onto the wall. "Couldn't sleep?

"Well, I guess that's obvious. And it's not like you could have answered." Goku chuckled to himself. "Though, sometimes I think that you can. Kinda dumb, huh?"

Sanzo listened quietly as Goku's voice seemed to sooth his headache. That in itself seemed like a miracle, since the majority of the time it was that voice that was ruining his day.

"It's nice talking to you, though. You listen, and only answer when it's appropriate. Much like someone else I know.

"Sanzo listened too, he did. I know he said I was annoying, and hit me, but he listened to every word I said. He'd deny it to an inch of his life if he had to, but I knew he listened.

"I know he did. To every word." Goku smiled and pet the dog beside him. "Just like you do."

Sanzo watched the dust moving on the street in the wind. If only to himself, he could admit that this felt nice. Just sitting and listening to Goku speak quietly was something he never thought he'd find relaxing. And for once, he couldn't blame it on Sable's influences.

"I still miss him. I thought I was better, but I still feel it. And here I am telling you all about it, again."

Sanzo felt the hand still on his back and start to tremble a little. He kept himself quiet and pushed himself a little closer to the boy in a tiny shift. Genjyo Sanzo wasn't heartless after all, despite what he'd want others to believe.

"The stars are really pretty."

At the sudden change in subject Sanzo pulled his head up to look at the boy again. Goku's head was locked on the sky and his hands were reaching towards those very stars. He stood abruptly and the action moved Sanzo to stand and look up as well.

"I used to be up there." Goku dropped his hands to his side and looked down at his companion. "I don't remember, but I was. I did something horrible up there that got me locked in a cave to be alone for 500 years.

"But you know what?" Goku smiled. "Even if I remembered what I did. And knew how awful it really was, I know I'd do it all over again if I got a chance to start things over. No matter what it was, I'd do it again."

This little bit of information made Sanzo laugh a little to himself. He had a good guess why that fact stood as it did. _Stupid Monkey._

"Because if I didn't, I'd never have met Sanzo and Gojyo and Hakkai and Jeep." Goku turned to smile. "Or you."

Sanzo snorted. It was time to go back to sleep as he'd had enough of this sentimental jumble without booze.

"Hey, where are you going?" Goku laughed as Sable headed back towards the inn. He followed of course, with a little bounce in his step. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you got jealous when I talked about Sanzo."

Sanzo decided booze would be very, very nice right about now. This conversation had gotten very depressing.

"You really don't have to worry." Goku stopped walking. "I love you as much as I did him, you know."

Sanzo turned to the boy and saw the small quiet smile. The smile that was hiding something, or knew something he didn't want to share. Sanzo shook his head and sighed; it was only fair. He'd give the monkey his time.

As Sanzo kept walking, he didn't get the chance to hear the quiet whisper Goku added on to the end.

"Just the same."

-----

_Welcome back._

_What do you want, you little rat?_ Sanzo stared as Jeep poked at him.

_Just to talk._ Jeep had been waiting patiently for his turn with Sanzo just like everyone else. _You were Sable when we left this morning, and then you went off with Goku._

_It's three in the morning, we just got back._ Sanzo mumbled. _And I don't like you._

Jeep bit his ear. _Stop lying for once and wake up._

Sanzo shook himself awake and stood up to look at the serious little dragon. _Fine, since I am apparently responsible for everyone's problems, what's wrong?_

_Let's go outside!_ Jeep jumped off the bed and glided towards the window. He pried it open with his muzzle and took to flight. He hovered a bit outside the window to make sure Sanzo was following.

_Damned dragon. _Sanzo huffed. _This had better not be some sappy speech or talk. I've had enough of that damned shit to last me three lifetimes._

_No, just your normal teasing._ Jeep glided down to sit on Sanzo's back. _Remember the first time I did this?_

_Regretfully._ Sanzo scowled. _Now get off._

_Things are coming to an end aren't they?_ Jeep smiled.

_What makes you think that?_ Sanzo paused as he felt the throbbing start crawling up his back. He wondered if it was the same pain as before, or just Jeep's claws.

_Instinct._ Jeep smiled a bit. _Go that way._

Sanzo couldn't for the life of him figure out why he was listening to this dragon. He must have really cracked his head on something. Or maybe the pain was keeping him from thinking straight. _Instinct, huh?_

_Trust an animal's intuition, since your own is split from you._ Jeep fluttered a bit before resettled down in Sanzo's fur. _Sable's not the same you know._

_What the hell are you talking about?_ Sanzo took a turn when Jeep gave a tug on his ear.

_To sit on. It doesn't feel the same, but it does. It's weird. _The little dragon chirped when they'd reached their destination. _But that's not important, we're here._

_A temple?_ Sanzo looked up at the vacant courtyard. _Why the hell would I want to come here?_

_I saw it when we drove into town._ Jeep flew up and into the yard. _I know you're not the most religious monk in the world, but you are a monk._

_I think you've cracked your head._ Sanzo took a few steps onto the supposedly holy ground. A reason for why the dragon would want him here wasn't coming to mind. _What am I going to do? Bark to them?_

Jeep laughed. _No, no. I meant I thought you could clear your head. It's quiet and should feel like home, right?_

_Home?_ Sanzo walked to peach tree and watched the wind blow the leaves. _The temple was never home. Though, sometimes it could almost feel like it._

Jeep watched Sanzo closely and followed his gaze to the tree. He smiled a bit and flew up to sit in the branches. _But let me guess, something important is missing here?_

Well, if Sanzo was honest, he'd admit truth to that statement. The temple was only home when those important people were there. Whether it be his beloved Master, or a monkey. _What do you think you're doing? And why did we have this trip so early in the morning?_

Jeep laughed. _I told you. This is the only chance I get to see you and tease. Sable's no fun because I think he likes the attention._

_I'm skinning you when this journey is over._

_Then I've got plenty of time to play, don't I?_ Jeep smiled. _It's not ending any time soon._

_Shut the hell up._ Sanzo shouted into the trees. _Hey! Watch it!_

Jeep laughed when the peach missed Sanzo's head. _Aw, I missed. I'll send another!_

_Hey! That was the entire branch! Stop messing with the offerings!_

Jeep snipped off another branch with a few ripe peaches. _I thought you didn't like her, anyway?_

_I don't. But that's not the point._ Sanzo stared at the branch at his feet and sniffed it. There had to be at least five or six peaches on it. _You've had your fun, now knock it off. I'm going back._

Jeep flew down and landed in between the monk's shoulder blades. _Aren't you taking them with you?_

_Why would I do that?_

Jeep nipped at his ears again. _Take a guess._

Sanzo stopped and laughed. _You're a real bastard._

Jeep smiled when Sanzo walked back and grabbed the branch with the most fruit in his mouth. He sat contently and quietly nestled in his fur as they walked back to the inn. A few jumps and they were inside and he flew off to snuggle with Hakkai. Just before he closed his eyes, Jeep watched Sanzo drag the branch to Goku's pillow and leave it there. He snickered at the sight of fallen leaves littering the bed, and peaches sprawled around. The dragon closed his eyes and dreamed of orchards and sun.

Sanzo yawned and curled up at the foot of the bed. The last thing he saw before falling asleep was a single peach breaking off from the branch and roll down next to Goku's hand. The boy clutched it and rolled over to stuff his face in the branches. Sanzo couldn't help but be amused.

-----

Sable was finding time to be reflective as he sat next to Goku in the Jeep. Sanzo might want the front seat like a lifeline, but this dog preferred a little company other than Hakkai. The man was nice and cooked well, but he was creepy sometimes. He wasn't sure if Hakkai and Gojyo were aware, but both Sanzo and Sable could hear what was going on in the back when the other was in control.

Which meant Sable heard every word last night during Sanzo and Goku's little one AM chat. And it left a bad feeling in his gut. Goku's excitement about the peaches from nowhere didn't help much with that feeling either. Jeep's talk with Sanzo last night worried him, a dragon had better intuition than a dog. That scared him, too.

"How far until the next town, Hakkai?" It was Gojyo who asked for a change.

"Not for another two or three days, Gojyo." Hakkai let out a breath. "We'll be camping for the next week if we don't make it over that mountain by tonight, though."

"Wonderful." Gojyo sulked. "Another week without beautiful women and only men to look at. Don't get me wrong, 'Kai, you're pretty, but just not my type."

"But I thought I was the only man you'd ever brought to your bed?"

"You're never letting me live that one down, are you?"

"Nope." Hakkai chuckled. Gojyo and Goku weren't the only ones who were allowed to tease others. "Not when you give me such fun material to play with."

"That was from over four years ago!"

"All the better to keep it going, don't you think?"

"Bastard."

"I believe that's you."

"Oh, that was low."

"But true."

"Do I have to break you two up?"

"Shut it monkey." Gojyo laughed despite himself. It was rare when him and Hakkai got into a scuffle, even if it was a small one. Or at least when there were people to see them. "But still, not looking foreword to camping again."

"It shouldn't be too bad, it's not like we don't do it all the time, anyway."

Sable couldn't help but smile at the scene before him, nagging feeling in the gut or not. The banter of the others was always relaxing, but some part of him wished that he could be in on the banter instead of merely being an observer. He licked his lips and propped his paws on the side of the door to hang his head over the side. With the wind blowing through his fur and friends beside him, he could almost forget his fragile existence.

"Sable, be careful." Hakkai looked up in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, with the way Hakkai drives you'll get thrown out." Gojyo added.

"The pervert's right, you know." Goku tugged a bit on Sable's collar. "You should stay down a little."

"Oh dear, have you all turned against me?" Hakkai smiled. "So unfair. I guess that just means I'll have to work harder as your driver."

Sable knew that tone of voice very well. _Your turn!_

_What?_ Sanzo felt himself in the body again, but felt the tug twice and slammed into the back seat. Hakkai had just slammed down the accelerator. _Shit!_

"Please hold on everyone, I'm accelerating." Hakkai laughed this time. He loved doing that.

"I hate it when you do that!" Gojyo clung to the side of the door with his left and the dash with his right. No wonder the monk sat up front, better grip on the car! "Shit! We almost hit that tree!"

Hakkai just chuckled.


	15. The End

The last chapter and end of the line for A Dog's Life. Thank-you so much for reading, and don't forget the epilogue! 

**Chapter 15. The End. **

The group had been traveling since the early morning and were making it down the roads with ease. They had been lucky enough to avoid any assassins or Kougaiji's demons in the past day and could enjoy the beautiful scenery. The sun was shining, the sky was blue and clear, and the screaming and cursing could be heard for miles around as Goku and Gojyo squabbled in the back seat. They didn't stop until Jeep started to slow down and Goku's attention was immediately taken away by a new view.

"This is an awesome campsite, Hakkai!" Goku shouted as they neared the clearing. Camping meant that he could get something to eat and he knew Hakkai had bought beef at the last stop. And with all that space him and Sable could really get a good game of tag going. "We usually never find spots as good as this!"

"That is true, Goku." The demon parked Jeep in the side of the clearing and watched Goku jump out over the door. He smiled as Goku circled the perimeter and took in all of the surroundings. "Normally we have to clear brush and such things."

"Bout time we got a break from work." Gojyo complained. Even if they hadn't been fighting demons, they still had the worst luck. At their last campsite they had spent four hours clearing trees, branches and all sorts of crap out of the only flat space in the area. "Hey, stop playing around over there and help with the packs!"

"Sure," Goku wandered back to the Jeep and opened the door for Sable. "Come on. We'll go play fetch after we're done since we've got so much room!"

Sable stepped down from the door, but he wasn't feeling much like playing. He was feeling rather under the weather. He found it odd that he'd still be feeling the effects of the strain when he was in his rightful place of control. Despite this, he worked up enough energy to wag his tail and keep a happy face. The last thing he wanted to do was pull Goku's mood down to his level. The kid was finally acting really, truly happy, and he didn't want to lose that.

The camp site had been set up in little over an hour and Gojyo worked to get a good fire going. "It's going to be a good night."

Hakkai watched Sable out of the corner of his eyes. Goku had tried to get a game of fetch going, but Sable seemed sluggish today. Normally the dog had enough energy to match the boy and wear him out.

"Hey, Hakkai." Gojyo waved an arm in front of the man's face. "You there?"

"Oh, yes." Hakkai smiled and scratched his head. "Just got a lot on my mind."

"Well keep your mind focused, we don't need you zoning out." Gojyo grinned. "Who else would feed us?"

"Yes, heaven forbid I let you starve to death."

"Starve?" Goku looked horrified. "You wouldn't do that, right?"

"Listen to entire conversations, monkey." Gojyo smacked the brat upside the head. "He just said he wouldn't let that happen."

"Oh," Goku let out a huge breath. "That's good."

"Speaking, what would you like?" Hakkai kept his eyes on the dog. He had already settled himself down next to the fire and looked like he was falling asleep.

"Um, stew!" Goku thought for a moment before answering again. "And pork, and meat buns, and, and, did you guys hear that?"

"I don't think that last one's a food item." Gojyo checked his jacket for his lighter, he knew it was in here somewhere.

"Shut up!" Goku tuned his ears towards the noise. "I know I hear something."

"Where is it coming from, Goku?" Hakkai stood up and walked towards the boy.

"Over there." Goku pointed off towards a bush that looked as if it had been walked through recently. "I'm going to go check it out."

"Gojyo, please go with him." Hakkai smiled at his friend. Goku had already long run off through the trees.

"Why me?" Gojyo found his lighter in the wrong pocket. He must have forgotten to put it up correctly or something. He looked back at Hakkai. "Fine, fine. I'm going."

Hakkai smiled as he watched Gojyo trail off after Goku at a much more sedated pace. Whatever the problem was, they could handle it. But for now, something else was bothering him and Hakkai found himself walking towards Sable.

_What do you want?_ Sable looked up at Hakkai as he approached and wondered what on earth the man could want. _I don't think I did anything wrong._

"Sable, are you alright?" Normally, Hakkai didn't concern himself with Sable's well being when the dog was in control. Mostly because it was rare he saw him at all, but lately both Sable and Sanzo had been rather, downcast might be a good way to put it, lately. It had become worrisome.

_No, I'm not._ Sable shivered. _I'm cold and my head hurts._

"Maybe you should let Sanzo out. That way you could take a rest?" Hakkai sat himself down next to the dog and felt his head. He seemed a tad warm, but that could be because they were sitting so close to the fire. "You have been out near constantly since we were at that last inn. You could be making yourself sick."

Sable turned towards the man standing next to him. He wanted to believe the concern was genuine, but the whole thing stank of a plot to get their Sanzo back. The thought that he truly wasn't wanted around didn't help his already melancholy mood. However, he still answered Hakkai's question truthfully. _It hurts worse when I go back there. I don't like it._

"Well, that does seem normal. I wouldn't think most people enjoy pain." Hakkai picked up a stick and poked at the fire. Hakkai paused. "I wonder why things are that way. It seems rather unfair, doesn't it?"

_I think so, too._ Sable sighed. _But, you can talk to Sanzo if you want. Apparently my company isn't good enough._

"Sable."

_Too late, Hakkai. _Sanzo shook his head. _He switched already._

"I do believe I was misunderstood." Hakkai sighed a bit.

_How so?_ Sanzo yawned a bit and tired to ignore the developing migraine.

"It's not that I dislike Sable, exactly." Hakkai considered his wording. "I just can't replace someone with someone else that easily. It's a bit hard to take in two of you."

_It's his problem if he doesn't get the message._

"Ah, maybe."

_Get over it, what were you two talking about, anyway? I wasn't listening._

"He said it hurt to go to the back of your head." The demon's tone was serious. "Is it the same for you?"

_No, actually._ Sanzo winced and shook his head out a little. His vision was getting cloudy again and a headache was starting to crawl up the base of his neck full force. _It hurts when I come out here. Damn, it's more of a pain than you bastards._

This information sunk in while Hakkai and Sanzo sat quietly together. Hakkai abandoned his stick. There was something important about this pain they were both feeling, but Hakkai wasn't quite sure what this meant for the situation. "Does this mean you're letting him back out again?"

_No._ Sanzo growled. _Of course not, a little pain isn't going to stop me from seeing you morons._

"I'd be careful, Sanzo."

_And why is that?_ Sanzo turned to look at his friend. _And stop looking so smug._

"One would almost think you cared about us." Hakkai smiled. "Enough to miss us even?"

_You really are a bastard._

"Do you know any reason at all why this is happening to the two of you?" Hakkai decided to get back on track. Sanzo was starting to sound like a record, but then again, most of his friends tended to sound like that. "Did he say anything about it in private? I know he's not exactly open with us about these things."

_Something about our soul getting strained because we're forcing it to act as two separate identities._ Sanzo shrugged. _Can't be more specific than that._

"I shutter to think that the only solution is giving one of you up to get it back down to one. And considering it only hurts when you're out and in control, that probably means that you're the one that might disappear. Pain is an indicator that something's wrong, isn't it?"

_Shut up, Hakkai._ Sanzo growled. What Hakkai said had made sense, but he refused to believe it. There was no way in hell he was giving up. Not when he had this chance to make things right. _Just drop it and go back to your fire._

Hakkai forced a chuckle, but was prevented from answering back to the moody dog. Goku and Gojyo were coming quickly from what he could tell. That either meant they were being chased or Goku had something fun to tell them. Hakkai stood and walked towards the direction of breaking leaves and trees. "Find anything?"

Gojyo was the first to break into the clearing. "Yeah, about ten demons having a traveler barbeque about a mile back."

"We took care of them good, though!" Goku shouted happily with his Niyou-bo leaning on his shoulder. He took care to keep his surprise out of sight. Hakkai was going to be really excited when he saw what they brought!

"Then why the rush to get back so quickly?" Hakkai returned to the back to sit with Sanzo. He had a feeling this would be a rather long story. And he couldn't help but smile a bit at Goku's attempt to hide something behind his back.

"Because the monkey got something he wanted to show you." Gojyo searched his pockets for a cigarette before plopping down on the other side of Sanzo. He could tell it wasn't the mutt by the eyes. For some reason, Sanzo's violet eyes were more distinct now when he was in control.

"I'm not a monkey!" Goku yelled before sitting down together with his friends. "But yeah! Look at this!"

"Are those pistachios?" Hakkai looked at the rather large bag of nuts Goku had pulled from their inventive hiding spot.

"Yeah!" Goku smiled and opened up the bag and giggled at the load he'd received. "The travelers were really grateful so they gave us some of their merchandise!"

Gojyo fell to his side and leaned on an elbow before smirking. "They gave us some meat too, but the monkey already ate it all."

"I can't help it!" Goku pouted. "I was hungry you stupid water sprite!"

"That still doesn't mean you could hog it all to yourself!"

"Hey! I saved the pistachios didn't I?"

"Only because it took too long to eat them." Gojyo rolled over and faced away from them. It was too easy to get the monkey going. "Though, I am surprised you didn't eat them shells and all."

"I'm not that dumb!" Goku shouted. "And stop looking away!"

"I don't have any reason to pay attention to a dumb animal."

"You're the animal you jerk!"

Sanzo watched Goku tackle the pervert of the group, which in turn sent the pistachios flying in the air and all over the ground, and smiled a little to himself. Hakkai chuckled quietly beside him and, he assumed out of habit, started petting him. Sanzo probably should have done something to stop the man, but he didn't feel like moving. It hurt to much to move. He glanced at the Jeep, still in car form and headlights blazing, and wondered if Hakkai would be petting the dragon instead of him if it was in its furry state. Getting pet was a small price to pay if he could stay here with everyone. Sanzo damned Hakkai for always being right. The wind blew through the trees a little bit, and Sanzo felt the headache worsen.

It felt like spikes ramming themselves into his head and Sanzo clamped his eyes shut. He could take this, a little pain like this was nothing compared to what he'd already been through. He'd already died by having a hole blasted through his chest for goodness sake! As if to counter his reluctance, the pain multiplied and he yelped when the pain boiled to the surfaces of ever nerve in little bolts. It was like popcorn going off in his veins and releasing shrapnel with ever pop. Sanzo knew the body was convulsing when he felt Hakkai try and hold him still. He could hear Gojyo and Goku shouting as well, but it was blocked and muffled.

When the nausea started acting at his gut, he felt the pull for a switch, but it was different somehow. Sanzo blacked out for a moment, but found himself awake again in that cloudy, dark place from before. The air was thick and he was finding it difficult to breathe. Sable was standing on shaky legs in front of him.

"It hurts." The pain was unbearable. Sable felt numb, cold and overheated all at once. It was overloading his senses and he couldn't stand this overwhelming darkness anymore. Sable needed this pain to stop, to go away and his only hope was Sanzo. "Doesn't it hurt for you, too?"

Sanzo could still feel a nagging pain throughout his nerves, but it was better than what it had been. He could only imagine what was happening to Sable; the dog was visibly shuddering. "On the outside."

"Why?" Sable's front paw gave out on him and he struggled to stay up on three legs as he stared at the man before him. He didn't look affected by this at all. "Why is this happening? And why only me?"

"It's not only you." Sanzo watched the dog before him. If the shivering and sudden collapse was any indication, the dog was feeling the same as him just a moment ago. "I felt it, too. If you're me like you claim, you should be able to handle it."

"Then why are you here?" Sable shouted. He tried desperately to get to his feet, but failed. "Why did you run from the pain and come here? Just to mock me?"

Sanzo walked straight for the mutt and made sure they were looking eye to eye. "I did not run from anything, you yanked me here."

"I did no such thing." Sable would not back down. "I did nothing."

"Then what the hell did?"

_Sable!_

"What was that?" Sanzo looked up towards the sky. He could have sworn he heard a voice echoing. It sounded like the monkey.

_Why isn't he waking up, Hakkai?_

"If I had to guess," Sable bit out. He tried to stand again, but failed. It was so frustrating that he could cry, but dogs don't cry. And neither do men. "It's the others trying to wake us up. No one's in control right now."

_I don't know Goku, calm down._

"Then let me back up there, then. I can take it."

_But, what if he stops breathing or something!_

"Why would you want to, even if you could take it? It must, it hurts doesn't it?"

_Chill monkey, I'm sure the mutt's fine. Just let Hakkai look!_

"It doesn't matter how much it hurts."

_But he's not moving! And nothing's working!_

"You think so much of yourself, that you can really handle it? Keep it hidden so they don't notice, don't worry? Are you that damned strong?"

_Goku, please calm down. Getting upset won't help the situation._

"I know I can."

_How can you be calm! Let me go!_

"Is that so? Do you really believe that?"

_Get a grip you stupid monkey! Listen to Hakkai._

"If I can't, than I don't deserve my second chance."

_No! I won't! Not when he, not when he._

"But what about my first chance?"

_When he what, Goku?_

"It's not your turn yet."

_Yeah, what are you crying about?_

"Then so be it."

_Because, because._

Sable looked up at the man one last time as he turned his back towards him. A light started falling around him like a heavenly aura made just for him. Somewhere, Sable found peace knowing that they shared a soul and that this light would one day be his alone. But for now, he let that light bring him peace. It passed over him briefly, and took the pain with it. Sable knew, he knew he had lost this fight. Sanzo had been right, it really wasn't his turn yet. He shut his eyes and smiled. He would just have to wait. "Take care of them, okay?"

_Because it's just like when Sanzo died!_

Sanzo turned his head up to the shining light filtering down through the darkness. This was his opening, his rebirth. "I will."

_I won't lose Sanzo again!_

Sanzo gulped greedily at the air that filled his pounding lungs and clutched at the dirt with his hands in front of him. His chest pounded up and down from the sudden shock of being thrown back into consciousness. He could feel dirt under his knees and assumed the jolt sent him to all fours. His blonde hair fell into his eyes and he waved his head slightly to move it out of the way. Wait, he clutched at the dirt with his _hands_ and felt it under his _knees._

"Sanzo?"

The priest's breath stopped cold as he heard that trembling voice. He tilted his head up to meet watery golden eyes and a heavy breath. Goku was on his knees, crying and struggling to breathe. "Hey, monkey."

"Sanzo!" Goku sobbed. "Sanzo, Sanzo, _Sanzo!_"

Sanzo allowed the boy to clutch to his neck and just sob. It was his turn to cry, and it was only fair to let him hold on just like the others. The hot tears splashed down his back as the boy chanted his name and pulled him upward into the embrace and onto his knees. Sanzo did however, let out an undignified yelp when the boy pushed and re-tackled the man to push them both over. Sanzo found himself flat on his back with a crying monkey still clinging like a vice grip around his neck. "Oi, I get it already. That hurts."

Goku refused to relinquish his grip. "Is this real?"

Sanzo sighed and put a hand to the boy's head and pet it gently. This was the last time he was going to answer that question. "Yes, it's real you idiot."

"Not an idiot." Goku buried his face farther into the man's shoulder. He took a deep shuttering breath and let it out, breathed in the man beneath him. "I knew. I knew it was you."

"Is that so?" Sanzo wanted a cigarette and some booze. It was an odd thought to have at the moment, but it seemed appropriate considering what Goku just said.

"From the beginning." Goku's tears started to still and his breathing returned to a regular pace as he continued quietly. "From the moment we hit you with Jeep. I knew. It just had to be you."

"If you knew, then why didn't you say anything?" Sanzo wanted a good answer for that. "You could have saved us a lot of trouble."

Goku shook his head in Sanzo's shoulder and held on tighter. "You'll be mad."

"I'm not angry, Goku." Sanzo should have been, but holding Goku right now and feeling the emotions pouring from him left him without the energy to be angry.

"I didn't want to believe it." Goku clung even tighter yet. "I didn't want Sable to be you."

Sanzo tilted his head until it rested against Goku's. Of course, you had to believe before change could happen, right? Just knowing wasn't good enough. "And why is that?"

"I wanted to be stronger." The smaller demon shifted until he could see Sanzo's face. "I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Being right. Losing you again. I knew it was you, but I tried so hard to make myself believe you were the dog." Goku started laughing and reburied his face in the man's chest. "Isn't that stupid? I didn't think I could go through it twice. So I didn't want it to be you."

"You are an idiot." Sanzo smiled. "But then again, we're all idiots. Now get off me, you're heavy."

Sanzo could feel the small burst of laughter into his chest at those words. There, that was enough of this crying nonsense. He swore on his sutra if any of these idiots cried again he'd shoot them in the legs until they had a real reason to cry. And then he'd do it again just for good measure.

"Oi, oi. Get a room you two."

"My, Sanzo, would you, um, why don't I get you a blanket or something?"

Sanzo pushed himself up to a sitting position, with a little difficulty considering the monkey was still on top of him. This in turn pushed Goku into a sitting position in his lap and caused him to grab Sanzo's chest for balance. Sanzo's very naked chest. He could feel his face turning bright red as he realized that he was also sitting in a very naked lap. "Ah, Sanzo."

"I need a cigarette and booze to deal with this shit." Sanzo pushed Goku off his lap, stood and strutted in his natural glory towards Gojyo.

"What do you think you're doin', doggie boy?" Gojyo backed up a few steps. He was glad to have the monk back and all, but what the heck was he doing?

"I'll even settle for one of these pieces of shit." Sanzo smirked and thrust his hand into Gojyo's jacket. He used his free hand to fight the man off when he started to struggle and complain, but eventually he found what he was looking for. He stopped his groping to pull out a lighter and package of Hi-Lites. "Oh stop being such a baby."

"The hell!" Gojyo screeched. "What the heck was that you balding monk?"

"My, my." Hakkai chuckled while carrying over an extra blanket. "You don't seem phased at all about your current state of dress, do you?"

"Hakkai, I just spent the last few months naked. A few more hours won't mean a damn thing." Sanzo lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply. He held the smoke in his mouth before exhaling slowly. "Gods above, I missed that."

"You owe me another pack!" Gojyo shouted. "No! Make that a whole box and a few lighters, just for the grief you caused over the past few months!"

"Go to hell." Sanzo inhaled again and blew the smoke in Gojyo's face. "And your cigarettes taste like shit."

"Don't worry, Sanzo." Hakkai laughed a bit. "We can buy both you and Gojyo your own preferred brands once we get to town."

"Good." Sanzo smiled.

"Ungrateful monk." Gojyo matched the smile. It was good to have things back to normal, as much fun as things had been. "What would you do without us?"

Goku pushed himself up from the ground and dusted a bit of the dirt off his pants. He walked a few paces before stopping a few steps behind the blonde haired monk. "I'm glad you're back, Sanzo."

"I was only gone for a week you brat." Sanzo smirked.

"Right." Goku laughed. "It's so good that everything's back to normal."

"Oh, Jeep." Hakkai laughed along with the others when the small dragon flew over to their esteemed leader and started cooing on his shoulder. "He seems happy as well to have you back to normal."

"Get the hell off my shoulder." Sanzo shoved the dragon off his shoulders and promptly ignored the marks the claws made. "I said get off!"

Jeep retaliated by sitting directly on the man's head. He folded his wings and curled into a little ball in the center of the man's hair. Jeep of course continued to chirp happily.

"I can't understand a thing you're saying any more, so shut the hell up." Sanzo cursed at the finished cigarette, but didn't bother to light another. "Don't think that'll be a habit."

Jeep just smiled and snickered to himself. He knew exactly what an idle threat that was, if the time they'd spent together was any indication.

"Okay, I've had enough of nature boy over there." Gojyo grabbed his cigarette pack and made a show of turning to face his back to Sanzo. He turned around quickly to recapture the lighter he had forgotten. "Stop touching my things and get some freaking pants on."

"Feeling awkward Gojyo?" Hakkai smiled. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"I know that!" Gojyo smirked. "It's just all this touchy feely nonsense going on with a naked man. Creeping me out."

"Pervert water sprite."

"What did you call me monkey!" Gojyo launched himself at the brat.

"I just called it like it is!" Goku laughed as the red head chased him. Things were finally back to normal, and it felt good.

"I'll get you for that! Just you wait!" Gojyo captured the boy in a headlock. "Say uncle!"

"Never!"

In the meantime, a brunette and blonde had a quiet conversation, underneath the cooing of a small dragon of course.

"It's good to have you back to normal, Sanzo." Hakkai chuckled as Goku hit the dirt to avoid a tackle from Gojyo.

"Enough of this crap." Sanzo crossed his arms. "I've heard enough of it already. In friggin' stereo."

"Whatever you say."

Sanzo smirked. "Hey, pervert water sprite!"

"What is it you old balding monk? Can't you see I'm busy with the brat?" Gojyo looked up from his second headlock on the laughing teenager thrashing on the ground.

"Scratch my back."


	16. Epilogue

It's all over. So very sad, but there's a possibility of a sequel if I can get enough material. A short cute little fic called 'Puppy Days,' but in the meantime look for the first chapter of "Raising Kouryuu" which should be coming soon. Thank-you so much for staying with me throughout this entire project. It really means a lot to me! And if you could, in this final review please tell me your favorite part and/or scene of the story and why. Thank-you for your time, reviews, thoughts and suggestions! And now, I present the epilogue:

**Epilogue**

The Sanzo party had just finished packing the Jeep up and were about to get started again on their forever journey. Sanzo was back to his moody self, and was wearing some of Gojyo's spare clothes. It seemed they'd have to find some more of his robes the next time they ran into a temple. His Maten Sutra, having been returned to him from Goku, sat neatly across the top of the water sprite's old vest.

"Are we all set?" Hakkai asked pleasantly.

"Yeah!" Goku ran and leaped into the back seat of the Jeep. "Let's get going!"

"Jeesh, don't act so excited." Gojyo strolled towards the vehicle and smirked as Sanzo trying to keep his pants up. Ah, the fun of choosing between Hakkai's too small slacks, and his own too large pants. It was good to be tall.

"Let's just get this show on the road." Sanzo opened his own door and sat in his rightful place, shotgun. And just snug enough not to get completely thrown around by Hakkai's insane driving.

"Just a moment, gentlemen."

All four heads turned towards the new voice. Sanzo cursed outright when he saw the Merciful Goddess standing there in her see-through-top glory and hands mischievously behind her back. "What the hell do you want?"

"To give you something." Her smile was sly. It oozed of trouble for the Sanzo party. She would have giggled like a school girl, but that would give everything away. And Jiroushin would never let her hear the end of it.

"What is it?" Goku leaned foreword and tried to sneak a peak around her back to see what she had.

"Sable." The Goddess pulled a small golden haired puppy in front of her. "It's for you."

"Sable?" Sanzo shouted when the puppy was dropped in front of him. He barely caught it before it hit the ground. Pulling it closer to look at the tiny thing, it let out a chirp of a bark and licked the tip of his nose. "What the hell?"

"What do you mean? This is Sable?" Goku shot up and stared down at the puppy in Sanzo's arms.

"Just what I said, what did you think I meant?" The Merciful Goddess winked.

"You old hag!" Sanzo stood and pulled his gun on the bitch. Well, he would have if he still had his gun. He pointed his finger at her menacingly instead. Sanzo knew it wouldn't do him any good, but it sure made him feel better. "Sable was me and we're not split anymore and he's gone! So how can he be here?"

The Goddess smiled at the puppy that had been thrust in her face with her nephew's free hand. She pat it on the head and watched it whine adorably. "You must have forgotten."

"Forgotten what you son of a bitch?"

"There is nothing I can't do."

She was gone before Sanzo could explode properly. If she can do anything then what did he go through all this shit for? The old hag knew everything all along. She had to have. She must have had a good laugh about it, too.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai started. It might be a dangerous thing to question, but then again he was a bit of a sadist. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Sanzo slammed himself down in his seat. He smiled a bit when he saw a gun suddenly in his lap as well. A Smith and Wesson, fully loaded. It was about time that old hag did something useful. "Hey monkey, take this."

"Ah! Sable!" Goku jumped up to catch the puppy that had been tossed over the back of the front seat. Once he had it, he could see his adorable glassy eyes shine with a very familiar shade of violet. "Sanzo's a grouch isn't he?"

"Oh, he's not that bad." Hakkai eyed the piece that Sanzo was stroking. He assumed the Merciful Goddess did indeed enjoy keeping things interesting.

Gojyo laughed. "But now we got a nice version of him. I much preferred him as a dog, anyway."

Hakkai chuckled when he heard at least three rounds get fired off from the man beside him. Jeep hummed happily and his engine purred in amusement. Gojyo was dodging and jabbing remarks while Goku tried to hold the puppy out of firing range. The puppy itself merely yipped and yipped as it was pulled around. Sanzo was cursing up a storm next to him as he searched for more ammo. They had added a member, but everything was back to normal and as things should be. And he, the driver, finally asked for instructions.

"Where do you think we're headed, Hakkai?" Sanzo grumbled and sat back down in his seat. He did not have time for stupid questions.

Hakkai smiled. He knew the answer already, but he wanted to hear the man say it again. "Wherever you tell us to go, Sanzo."

"That's simple, you bastard. We go west."


End file.
